If You Dare 5
by Lili76
Summary: Les années ont passé. Voldemort est mort, la guerre est terminée depuis bien longtemps. Désormais, les héros d'autrefois ont fait leurs vies. Harry voit ses fils entrer à Poudlard, bien qu'il soit pris par son métier d'Auror. Il avait rêvé sa vie autrement, mais peut être que cette nouvelle année scolaire lui apportera la prise de conscience nécessaire pour enfin changer de vie.
1. Se moquer

**PROMPT : Se moquer**

* * *

C'était le jour du grand départ. C'était habituel pour James Potter, maintenant, il n'était pas vraiment perturbé. Il était même impatient de retrouver ses amis, bien que cette année soit légèrement différente.

Cette année, il ne serait plus le seul Potter à Poudlard, car son petit frère le rejoignait.

Albus était un enfant un peu étrange de l'avis de James. Timide et renfermé, il s'isolait plutôt que de s'ouvrir à son entourage comme James le faisait. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches tous les deux, trop différents de caractère.

Albus était un solitaire, là où James avait besoin constamment d'être le centre de l'attention.

James était donc parfaitement confiant, tandis que son frère était particulièrement inquiet. Il ne savait pas quoi s'attendre, et l'aîné s'était fait un malin plaisir de l'inquiéter davantage en se moquant de ses insécurités.

Albus ressemblait physiquement à leur père, il avait hérité de ses yeux verts et de ses cheveux indomptables. Mais malgré leur ressemblance physique, le garçon se sentait si loin de son héros de père. Il l'avait toujours regardé avec admiration, et il craignait par dessus tout le décevoir.

James lui répétait encore et encore qu'il finirait à Poufsouffle ou pire à Serpentard et que leur père ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

Jusqu'à leur arrivée à la gare, Albus s'en était rendu malade, convaincu que tout allait mal se passer pour lui.

Harry Potter avait été particulièrement occupé avec son métier d'Auror. Il avait sans cesse de nouvelles responsabilités, des missions urgentes et rentrait tard. Il se reposait beaucoup sur Ginny pour s'occuper des enfants mais regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en profiter plus, surtout qu'Albus partait à Poudlard pour la toute première année.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait compris que quelque chose inquiétait Albus, il le lisait dans ses yeux verts, dans sa façon de pincer les lèvres et de baisser la tête. Tout son corps mince criait son stress.

Aussi, Harry était décidé à le rassurer sur le chemin de la gare.

Cependant, comme à son habitude, James monopolisa l'attention, parlant fort, coupant la parole à tout va. Harry essaya bien de le calmer, mais Ginny l'arrêta, favorisant une fois de plus James.

Harry croisa le regard de son second fils dans le rétroviseur et sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant si silencieux, si triste. Il tenta de lui offrir un petit sourire d'encouragement, mais le garçon avait la tête tournée, observant les voitures qu'ils croisaient.

Une fois à la gare, Harry laissa Ginny partir avec Lily et James, attendant Albus. Son fils ne lui facilita pas la tâche, replié sur lui même, silencieux.

Ce n'est qu'une fois près du passage vers la voie neuf trois-quart que Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Albus leva les yeux vers son père, un peu tendu, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais Harry lui offrit un sourire tendre, rassurant.

\- Ensemble, d'accord ?

Albus hocha la tête craintivement, et Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

Ils traversèrent la barrière pour se retrouver sur le quai, devant le Poudlard express rutilant. Comme à chaque année, Albus sentit son cœur accélérer et ses yeux s'écarquiller. C'était toujours un spectacle, magnifique et démesuré.

Harry fit quelques pas, mais Albus resta immobile en arrière. Le sauveur se tourna vers son fils, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

\- Albus ?

Le garçon hésita, puis soupira.

\- Est-ce que le choixpeau peut se tromper ?

\- Non mon grand. Il saura où te répartir, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais… Mais s'il me mettait dans la mauvaise maison ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mauvaise maison, tu sais.

Albus se mordilla la lèvre et parla un peu moins fort.

\- Si j'allais à Serpentard ?

Voyant que Albus évitait soigneusement son regard, Harry s'accroupit face à lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Albus Severus Potter. Tu portes les noms de deux grands sorciers, qui furent tous les deux directeurs de Poudlard. Et l'un d'entre eux, un homme extrêmement courageux, était à Serpentard. Quelle que soit ta maison, mon grand, je serais fier de toi.

Le garçon fixa son père un long moment, le détaillant soigneusement de ses yeux verts, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était sincère, puis il soupira doucement.

\- Mais… James dit que…

\- N'écoute pas trop ton frère, mon grand. Tu sais qu'il aime t'embêter.

\- Mais…

\- Albus. Tout se passera bien. Tu vas être réparti et tu te rendras compte que tu te sens bien dans ta maison. Tu te feras des amis. Et tu verras que tu t'es inquiété pour rien.

Albus hocha la tête sérieusement. Puis il se blottit contre le torse de son père alors que Harry l'attirait dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Allez, viens avant que nous ne soyons en retard !

Un peu moins inquiet, Albus offrit un sourire à son père et marcha à ses côtés, heureux de ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager.

Le regard noir de James lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du train ne réussit pas à assombrir son humeur, surtout parce que Harry le serra de nouveau contre lui, lui répétant que tout se passerait bien, et qu'il s'apprêtait à passer les plus belles années de sa vie.

Albus prit le temps de saluer son oncle Ron et sa tante Hermione, fit un bref geste de la main à Rose, pour revenir près de Harry, bien décidé à profiter un maximum de ces quelques instants avant son départ.

James, vexé, embrassa sa mère et salua à peine son père avant de monter rapidement dans le train. Pour autant, Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il aimait ses fils par dessus tout, mais il avait l'habitude des crises de jalousie de James pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était la première rentrée d'Albus et qu'il le ferait passer en premier.

Il aida donc son cadet à monter, et transporta sa malle. Il lui trouva un compartiment libre et l'aida à s'installer. Puis il soupira.

\- Tu as grandi si vite, Albus…

Albus lui répondit d'un sourire gêné et haussa légèrement les épaules. Harry lui offrit un clin d'œil.

\- Envoie-moi un hibou pour me dire dans quelle maison tu es d'accord ?

Son fils hocha la tête avec plus d'enthousiasme que le matin même, et s'installa, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Harry lui ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux avant de le laisser pour retourner sur le quai.


	2. Bégayer

**PROMPT : Bégayer**

* * *

Albus était installé tranquillement, seul dans son compartiment, heureux que son frère ne le rejoigne pas quand son attention fut attirée par un grattement de gorge.

En tournant la tête, il se trouva face à un garçon de son âge, très blond aux yeux clairs. Ils se dévisagèrent et le blondinet hésita avant de prendre la parole, bégayant légèrement.

\- Bonjour ? Est-ce que… je peux m'installer ici ?

Albus hocha la tête et observa son camarade s'installer face à lui doucement. Il répondit à son sourire. Le cœur battant à l'idée de faire le premier pas vers un inconnu, il se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Albus.

\- Scorpius.

Le petit blond hocha la tête doucement avant de reprendre.

\- C'est aussi ta première rentrée ?

\- Oui. Mais mon frère James entre en troisième année.

\- Oh. Tu penses être réparti dans quelle maison ?

Albus se figea un instant puis soupira.

\- Gryffondor je suppose, toute ma famille y a été.

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je suppose que j'irais à Serpentard comme ma famille. Mais mon père m'a dit que ce n'était pas important la maison dans laquelle je serais.

Ravi, Albus gloussa.

\- Mon père a dit la même chose.

C'est ainsi que la glace fut brisée entre eux, et ils commencèrent à bavarder, partageant des friandises que Albus avait amené.

Ils auraient pu passer le temps du voyage entier à discuter ainsi, sans voir le temps passer mais ils furent interrompus par Rose Weasley, qui arriva brusquement.

Elle ouvrit d'un geste sec la porte du compartiment.

\- Ah ! Albus ! Je t'ai cherché partout et James ne savait pas où tu étais !

Albus perdit immédiatement son sourire. Il aimait bien Rose, elle était gentille avec lui, mais sa cousine était bien trop bruyante à son goût. Elle parlait trop vite, trop fort. Il hocha doucement la tête, et Rose se rendit soudain compte qu'Albus n'était pas seul dans le compartiment.

En voyant Scorpius, elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma brusquement avant de froncer les sourcils. L'air mécontent, les mains sur les hanches, elle se tourna vers Albus.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Albus échangea un regard surpris avec Scorpius. Rose grogna soudain.

\- Ne reste pas ici Albus.

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils à son ton autoritaire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis très bien ici.

Rose leva les bras au ciel et rougit brusquement sous le coup de la colère.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas qui il est voyons !

Albus ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, refusant de demander des précisions. Mais Rose n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements pour continuer.

\- Sérieusement Albus ! C'est un Malefoy ! Son père est un Mangemort !

Scorpius se recroquevilla sur le siège, comme s'il venait d'être frappé, et à cet instant, Albus détesta sa cousine, de tout son être. Aussi, il se pencha vers Scorpius.

\- Scorpius, voici ma cousine très impolie, Rose Weasley.

Le blond hocha la tête, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle réaction avoir. Rose émit un bruit agacé.

\- Sérieusement Albus ! Tu parles au fils de celui qui a martyrisé ton père à Poudlard !

Albus se redressa, piqué au vif.

\- Mon père n'a jamais eu l'air martyrisé. Et il m'a souvent parlé du père de Scorpius qui lui a sauvé la vie par contre.

Rose grogna.

\- Son père est un Mangemort ! Pire encore, ton nouvel ami… il paraîtrait qu'il est le fils de Tu-sais-qui !

Scorpius pâlit brusquement en serrant les poings. Albus quand à lui se déplaça pour s'asseoir près de son nouvel ami et il lui passa un bras sur les épaules. Il jeta un regard noir à sa cousine, la défiant de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit de plus, au risque de déjà s'attirer des ennuis.

Finalement Rose abdiqua, bien que toujours en colère.

\- Je vais rejoindre James. Ne viens pas pleurer quand tu te rendras compte de qui il est réellement !

Le silence retomba dans le compartiment et Albus soupira doucement.

\- Désolé pour… pour ça. Elle…

\- C'est rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce genre de choses.

Albus reprit sa place face à Scorpius et ils échangèrent un petit sourire gêné. Scorpius observa attentivement son camarade, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Alors tu es le fils de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon brun hocha doucement la tête, avec une petite grimace gênée.

Le silence retomba entre eux, sans qu'ils ne se sentent mal à l'aise pour autant. Albus lança une chocogrenouille à Scorpius et ce dernier l'ouvrit. Il gloussa en lui montrant la carte.

\- Regarde ! J'ai ton père !

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Mon père déteste ça. Être célèbre comme ça.

Scorpius mangea le chocolat en silence, regardant la carte Harry Potter avec un peu de fascination. Il connaissait le visage du Sauveur comme tous les sorciers britanniques, il avait même déjà trouvé sa carte dans les chocogrenouilles auparavant, mais son intérêt résidait surtout en la présence de Albus Potter face à lui… qui ressemblait terriblement à son père.

Le brun soupira bruyamment.

\- Ma cousine. Elle est pas comme ça d'habitude tu sais. Elle est… Bruyante et un peu envahissante, mais elle n'est pas méchante en temps normal.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Mon père m'a prévenu que nos familles étaient ennemies depuis toujours. Les Malefoy et les Weasley.

\- Oh.

\- Il m'a dit de ne pas faire de vagues. De ne pas me faire remarquer.

Albus se mordilla la lèvre un instant, en réfléchissant. Puis il sourit.

\- Ton père serait fâché si nous devenions amis ?

Scorpius l'observa avec attention, restant silencieux un long moment. Il sourit en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Mon père veut juste que je ne m'attire pas d'ennuis.

D'un coup bien plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques temps, Albus se redressa.

\- Parfait. Je serais ravi d'être ami avec toi, si tu es d'accord.

Scorpius eut un large sourire ravi.

\- Même si nous sommes dans des maisons différentes ?

\- Surtout si nous sommes dans des maisons différentes !

Ils trouvèrent l'idée amusante, et le trajet passa comme dans un rêve. Ils s'étaient raconté leurs vies, avaient parlé de leurs craintes pour cette nouvelle aventure. Ils avaient comparé ce qu'ils savaient de Poudlard.

Et ils avaient conclu qu'à deux, les choses avaient l'air bien moins effrayantes…


	3. Roi Arthur

**PROMPT : Roi Arthur**

* * *

**En ce qui concerne l'Histoire de Merlin décrite ici : Merlin a vraiment été à Serpentard selon le canon. Après de multiples recherches pour croiser les infos données par JKR et la véritable histoire du Roi Arthur, je me suis légèrement arrangée pour que les choses correspondent aux deux versions. En effet, le Roi Arthur est bien antérieur de près de 5 siècles à la date estimée de la construction de Poudlard selon JKR, tandis que Merlin a bien été élève de l'école de magie... Donc, après une petite gymnastique, tout colle parfaitement, pour mon plus grand plaisir !**

**En ce qui concerne les personnages de cette fiction. J'ai conservé les enfants décrits par JKR comme appartenant à la NextGen, ainsi que les couples "officiels" (même si certains ne me plaisent pas mais ça c'est une autre histoire ^^)**

**Cependant, je suis partie du principe que les contemporains de Harry et Drago avaient également convolé et eu des enfants. J'ai donc peuplé Poudlard des enfants de personnes connues : c'est donc normal de retrouver des noms de famille familiers. A la fin de cette fiction, je ferais un résumé de tous ces enfants avec leurs âges si nécessaire - même si je pense avoir fait en sorte d'être assez claire.**

**Enfin dernier point... Cette fiction commence bien après la fin de Voldemort, et comme je l'ai évoqué, je pars des couples / enfants imaginés par JKR. Cependant, même si pour l'instant tout commence comme une fiction Next-Gen, je préfère prévenir que ce ne sera pas vraiment le cas. L'action aura lieu à Poudlard, d'où la présence des enfants. Mais bien vite, on retrouvera les personnages habituels, que j'adore mettre dans des situations terribles pour eux (et savoureuses pour nous !)**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si quelque chose reste obscur...**

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture après ce looooooong préambule !**

* * *

La répartition avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Albus Severus Potter, le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, avait été réparti à Serpentard. Lorsque le choixpeau avait crié le nom de la maison vert et argent, il y avait eu un silence de mort. Pas un mot, que ce soit des professeurs ou des élèves. Albus s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait jeté un regard timide vers son frère. James avait le regard dur, plein de colère, et Albus avait senti une boule obstruer sa gorge et les larmes monter à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il s'était levé du tabouret sur lequel il avait été assis, la Directrice MacGonagall lui avait pressé l'épaule en un geste de soutien avant de lui sourire, rassurante.

Il rejoignit sa nouvelle maison et son regard accrocha les yeux de Scorpius qui lui souriait. Le garçon se dit qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui semblait ravie de sa répartition. Qui ne lui en voulait pas.

Il s'installa aux côtés de son ami, se collant à lui, et eut un soupir tremblant. Scorpius lui sourit doucement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, il hocha la tête, regardant les autres élèves être répartis. Il n'avait pas écouté, même s'il connaissait certains des enfants des anciens camarades de ses parents. Sans surprise, Rose rejoignit les Gryffondor. Elle lui adressa un regard sévère au passage, les sourcils froncés, et Albus laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table en gémissant.

\- Non. Ma famille va me détester.

Scorpius lui pressa le bras en signe de soutien.

\- Je suis certain que ton père n'est pas comme ça…

Inquiet, Albus grignota plus qu'il ne mangea. Scorpius lui jetait des regards inquiets, tout en fusillant du regard les Serpentard qui jetaient des regards hostiles en direction du fils du Sauveur.

Ils rejoignirent leur dortoir à la fin du repas, conduits par leur préfet, Jaimie Zabini. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à bousculer au passage Albus, avec un grognement agacé. Définitivement, le fils de Harry Potter n'était pas le bienvenu.

Scorpius resta cependant avec Albus, le tirant à sa suite pour qu'ils soient dans des lits côte à côte.

Étant un Malefoy, Scorpius était habitué au rejet et aux regards de dégoût. Après tout sa famille avait été dans le camp des perdants. Il avait appris à garder la tête haute et à les ignorer. Mais il se doutait que le fils de Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de choses. Albus était sympathique, et Scorpius avait envie de l'aider, de le garder près de lui.

Ils étaient couchés depuis quelques minutes lorsque Scorpius entendit les sanglots discrets d'Albus. Il hésita puis se leva pour le rejoindre. Il s'installa à ses côtés avec un léger soupir.

\- Hey.

Albus essuya rageusement ses larmes et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

\- Hey. Je sais je suis pitoyable.

\- Ça va aller. Tu sais ce n'est pas si terrible Serpentard.

La brun sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste… Ma famille va me détester vraiment.

\- Parce que tu es à Serpentard ?

Albus renifla brusquement, en colère, et Scorpius gloussa.

\- Tu connais la légende de Merlin et du Roi Arthur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père me racontait cette histoire tout le temps quand j'étais petit. L'histoire de Merlin.

Albus se redressa dans son lit, regardant attentivement Scorpius.

\- Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà entendue, non.

\- Merlin est né peu après les fondateurs de Poudlard. A la même époque en tous cas. Poudlard a ouvert ses portes l'année des onze ans de Merlin, puisqu'il a fait partie des tout premiers élèves.

\- Merlin ? Élève ici ?

Scorpius gloussa de nouveau les yeux brillants.

\- Il a été enfant aussi tu sais. Et avant d'être le grand sorcier de légende qu'il est devenu, il a du apprendre la magie comme nous. Comme ton père aussi.

Albus rougit légèrement et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Donc Merlin a été élève de Poudlard.

\- Sais-tu dans quelle maison il a été réparti ?

\- Probablement Gryffondor ?

\- Non mon cher. Merlin était un Serpentard. Un pur Serpentard.

L'air ahuri du brun fit éclater de rire le blond.

\- Oui. Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps a été l'élève de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Il a fait honneur à sa maison. Serpentard n'est pas que la maison de la ruse, de l'ambition et de la fierté. C'est aussi la noblesse et la grandeur. Et un peu de dédain des règles.

\- Dédain des règles ?

\- Comment penses-tu que Merlin ait pu devenir le conseiller du roi Arthur alors qu'il était mort depuis près de cinq siècles quand Merlin est né ? Il a juste brisé tous les règlements et a créé un retourneur de temps. Tout ça pour aller aider un roi moldu.

Albus fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant soigneusement. Il soupira.

\- D'accord. Merlin était un Serpentard. Je sais que ce n'est pas honteux, je veux dire… je suis plutôt content d'être avec toi, et d'être à Serpentard. C'est juste que…

Le garçon se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux en se mordillant les lèvres puis finit par souffler d'agacement.

\- C'est juste que ma famille a toujours été Gryffondor. Mon père, ma mère, et mes grands parents. Je crois qu'il n'y a que des Gryffondor dans notre arbre généalogique d'ailleurs ! J'aurais préféré ne pas être celui qui… change les choses.

\- Le changement n'est pas toujours mauvais.

Albus soupira de nouveau.

\- Tu as probablement raison. De toutes façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait recommencer la répartition, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- De ce côté là, effectivement, il n'y a jamais eu de cas où quelqu'un changeait de maison. En tous cas, pas de cas répertorié dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Le choixpeau a toujours raison.

Albus essuya le reste de larmes sur ses joues d'un geste rapide avant de glousser.

\- Tu l'as lu aussi ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma tante Hermione. Je crois qu'elle le connaît par cœur ce livre ! Elle me l'a offert pour mon dixième anniversaire d'ailleurs…

\- Je l'ai lu avant de venir ici oui. Mon père m'a dit que ça pourrait être utile. Et j'étais un peu curieux également.

Ils se turent et échangèrent un sourire, heureux de s'entendre aussi bien. L'avenir n'était probablement pas si sombre...


	4. Vipère

**PROMPT : vipère**

* * *

Albus et Scorpius arrivèrent ensemble au petit déjeuner et s'installèrent côte à côte. Encore plus ou moins endormis, il restaient silencieux mais il était évident qu'ils étaient déjà amis proches.

D'un coup, Albus releva les yeux en voyant quelqu'un se poster devant lui.

Il tomba sur le visage de Rose, ses yeux chocolat lançant des éclairs, les mains sur les hanches. La vieille, il aurait probablement immédiatement paniqué face à son air furieux. Cependant, Scorpius l'avait rassuré, et il se sentait bien plus serein. Et de toutes façons, il n'avait rien à se reprocher : il n'avait rien demandé et personne ne pouvait aller contre la décision du choixpeau.

Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec sa cousine jusqu'à présent. Il l'avait toujours pensée ouverte d'esprit, mais il se rendait compte qu'au final elle ne l'était pas tant que ça…

\- Sérieusement Albus ? Tu restes collé à ce… serpent ?

L'air dégoûté qu'elle afficha en désignant Scorpius choqua le garçon, et il fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Son ami n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier un tel rejet et Albus se redressa immédiatement. Même s'il était un garçon renfermé et plus timide que son frère et sa sœur, il ne supportait pas l'injustice.

\- Scorpius est mon ami. Et je suis un serpent aussi Rosie. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

Albus en finissant de parler se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, menton levé en signe de défi.

Rose grimaça en secouant la tête.

\- Quand oncle Harry saura ça…

Albus cacha soigneusement que les mots de la jeune fille lui transperçaient le cœur. Il s'obligea à rester de marbre, ses yeux verts un peu trop brillants. Cependant avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le jeune frère de leur préfet, Louis Zabini s'approcha en plissant les yeux.

\- Y aurait il une vipère chez les lions ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici Weasley ! Du balai !

Rose ouvrit la bouche mais la referma brutalement avant de hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons et de partir à grands pas rageurs. Louis soupira en se tournant vers les deux premières années.

\- Apparemment t'es pas comme ton frère, Potter. Donc… bienvenue chez les Serpentard. On se serre les coudes entre nous, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Peu sûr de lui, Albus hocha doucement la tête et bégaya une question.

\- Tu… Tu connais James ?

\- On a été réparti la même année. Il se prend pour un héros lui aussi mais il est juste…

\- Prétentieux ?

A la critique d'Albus, Louis eut un large sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Ouais. Bien sûr tu es au courant, après tout c'est ton frère.

Louis retourna près de son frère et les deux Zabini commencèrent à discuter. Albus nota les coups d'œil dans leur direction, et il se doutait que Louis racontait à Jaimie ce qui venait de se passer avec Rose. Peut-être que le préfet serait moins dur avec lui dorénavant.

N'entendant aucun commentaire de Scorpius, le brun se tourna vers lui et nota immédiatement que son ami semblait soudain triste et pensif.

\- Hey ! Scorpius !

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, attendant de savoir ce qu'Albus voulait.

\- Rose peut penser ce qu'elle veut tu sais, tu restes mon ami.

Les joues de Scorpius se colorèrent de rouge et il détourna la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Je veux pas que ta famille ne te tourne le dos à cause de moi. Je…

\- Ma famille entière n'est pas à Poudlard. Ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent, nous sommes dans la même maison et si nous sommes amis, ils ne pourront rien y faire.

Scorpius mangea une tartine en silence, des rides de réflexion sur le front.

\- Je comprendrais tu sais.

\- Scorpius. Mon père m'a appris à ne pas suivre bêtement ce qu'on me disait. Il trouve important de se faire sa propre opinion plutôt que de juger quelqu'un sur des rumeurs.

\- Ok.

\- Et Rose n'est pas comme ça habituellement. Elle est plus… gentille.

Le blond sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- On verra bien.

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, ignorant les regards curieux de leurs camarades qui s'étonnaient de voir un Potter à Serpentard et pire encore, un Potter ami avec un Malefoy.

L'arrivée du courrier apporta une distraction bienvenue et Albus soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de lettre de ses parents. Il décida de leur écrire un mot pour leur annoncer sa répartition à Serpentard, avant que James ne se décide à déformer la réalité…

Les deux Serpentard récupérèrent leur emploi du temps auprès de leur préfet, et si Jaimie resta silencieux, il leur offrit un signe de tête plus ou moins amical.

\- On commence par Botanique. Tu as le temps d'écrire ta lettre et on peut la déposer à la volière en allant aux serres si tu veux.

Albus hocha la tête et les deux garçons quittèrent la Grande Salle rapidement et Albus sortit rapidement un parchemin et une plume. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir et écrivit un petit mot à destination de son père, lui parlant de sa répartition et de la réaction de Rose.

Il ne parla pas de son frère, ne voulant pas que son père ait à choisir entre ses deux fils. Au fond de lui, il craignait que ce soit James qui soit favorisé. Après tout, il portait le prénom de leur grand-père, que Harry idolâtrait.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant s'il devait parler de Scorpius, et décida de juste mentionner qu'il s'était fait un ami dans sa maison, et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Il serait toujours temps de parler de la famille de Scorpius…

Albus entraîna ensuite Scorpius à sa suite vers la volière, courant presque pour être sûrs d'avoir le temps d'envoyer le hibou sans arriver en retard à leur tout premier cours.

En voyant les Serdaigle attendant devant la serre en compagnie des Serpentard, Scorpius gloussa.

\- Mon père m'a raconté que quand il avait notre âge, les Serpentard avaient toujours cours avec les Gryffondor alors même qu'ils se battaient en permanence. Tu penses qu'ils ont changé cette habitude à cause des disputes de nos pères ?

Albus sourit largement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je demanderai à mon père si tu veux !


	5. Illégal

**PROMPT : Illégal**

* * *

Harry était rentré tard le soir de la première journée d'Albus à Poudlard, aussi, il ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son fils. Il se doutait que son garçon n'avait pas forcément eu le temps d'écrire, entre la répartition, le repas, et les premiers contacts avec sa nouvelle maison.

Ginny était déjà endormie, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de la réveiller, il savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait lorsqu'il le faisait. Et il doutait que Albus ait contacté sa mère en premier : ils n'étaient pas si proches tous les deux.

Autant Ginny était très proche de James et de Lily, autant elle prenait de la distance avec Albus presque depuis sa naissance, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, il avait conduit Lily à l'école primaire comme à son habitude, avant de revenir chez lui, où il avait trouvé le hibou envoyé par Albus. Il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir que son fils était à Serpentard. Après tout, il était passé très près lui-même d'y être réparti… La boucle était bouclée en quelque sorte.

Quand Ginny était arrivée dans la cuisine, elle avait directement commencé à hurler, avant même de le saluer ou de s'expliquer de façon posée.

Harry s'était immobilisé, choqué, ne comprenant pas les soudains hurlements de Ginny.

\- C'est hors de question ! Tu entends ! Tu vas immédiatement faire le nécessaire !

Le Sauveur cligna des yeux et soupira. Sa femme avait le don pour se montrer parfaitement insupportable dans les pires moments.

Il tourna le dos à Ginny et se servit un café, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire taire immédiatement avec un couinement outré. Avec les années, il avait appris que l'ignorer était la meilleure chose à faire.

Lorsqu'il lui fit face de nouveau, Ginny attendait qu'il lui prête de l'attention les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ces hurlements dès le matin ?

\- Albus ! Il est à Serpentard !

Harry fronça les sourcils, en se demandant quel était le problème exact. Il ne se souvenait pas que Ginny ait prit autant à cœur la répartition de James.

\- Oui j'ai reçu un hibou de sa part. Et alors ?

\- C'est une honte ! Aucun Potter, aucun Weasley n'a jamais été à Serpentard ! Fais changer ça !

Harry, agacé, se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il faisait clairement trop d'heures supplémentaires et il n'avait pas vraiment la patience de se montrer diplomate. Les exigences de Ginny étaient stupides, surtout elle voulait que leurs fils suivent la tradition familiale plutôt que d'être eux-même.

\- Et bien, ça sera le premier Potter à être à Serpentard ! Je reste fier de lui.

\- Fier ? D'être dans cette maison de dégénérés ? Offre lui la marque des ténèbres pendant que tu y es !

Harry claqua son mug de café sur la table, désormais furieux. Il voyait régulièrement de tels comportements, et il se battait contre. Il savait que c'était comme ça que la guerre était arrivée la première fois, et il refusait de tolérer ce genre de choses sous son toit.

\- Ça suffit. Albus est à Serpentard, et il n'y a rien à redire. Il y restera. La discussion est close.

Ginny devint écarlate.

\- Je refuse…

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Harry avait hurlé, et c'était si rare chez lui que Ginny s'immobilisa immédiatement, bouche bée.

Avant que le brun ne puisse quitter la pièce cependant, sa femme le rappela d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça.

Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, les mains crispées en poings, essayant de ne pas perdre définitivement patience. Il ne demanda rien, attendant que Ginny abatte ses dernières cartes.

Avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite, elle continua.

\- Je n'ai bien entendu rien reçu d'Albus, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait de mal… Mais James s'est immédiatement inquiété.

Harry gonfla les joues et se promit qu'il aurait une longue conversation avec James s'il faisait en sorte d'attiser les tensions au sein de leur foyer.

Ginny fit claquer ses ongles sur la table, frustrée que Harry ne dise pas un mot.

\- En plus d'être à Serpentard et d'être la honte de la famille, Albus s'est amouraché du fils Malefoy. Ils sont inséparables.

La nouvelle ne perturba pas réellement Harry. Il savait que Malefoy avait un fils de l'âge d'Albus, et il avait aperçu le jeune garçon sur le quai de la gare.

Il se souvenait avoir pensé que le fils était bien moins sûr de lui que son père, et qu'il avait l'air calme.

Albus lui avait parlé d'un ami qu'il s'était fait. Il avait probablement passé sous silence le nom de famille de l'ami en question à cause de la réaction virulente de sa cousine. Compte tenu du scandale qu'était en train de faire Ginny et de la lettre que James avait immédiatement envoyé, Harry comprenait parfaitement que Albus ait pu s'inquiéter.

Ses yeux verts virèrent presque au noir sous le coup de la colère et il fit face à sa femme, sa magie crépitant au bout de ses doigts. Habituellement il se maîtrisait bien mieux, mais il était à bout de nerfs et fatigué.

\- Cette fois, tu dépasses les bornes ! Albus a le droit de fréquenter qui il veut. Ce sont des enfants et les anciennes querelles sont enterrées depuis longtemps.

Harry baissa la voix pour continuer, pour être sûr que Ginny soit pleinement attentive à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Albus est à Serpentard, et j'en suis fier. Il s'est fait un ami, et c'est une bonne chose. Tes cris ne serviront à rien, parce que je ne changerais pas d'avis, Ginny. Et n'essaie pas d'agir derrière mon dos, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Ginny gronda.

\- Je refuse qu'un Potter soit associé à la famille de la fouine. Si tu ne fais rien, je m'occuperai de ce cafard !

\- Ecoute moi bien Ginny. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit de vaguement illégal, ou de stupide, je serais celui qui viendrait t'arrêter et te conduire à Azkaban. En personne.

Ginny leva la tête, prête à argumenter, mais l'expression de Harry et sa magie qui devenait étouffante la fit taire immédiatement. En cet instant, il était évident que Harry avait pu battre Voldemort. Il dégageait tellement de puissance qu'il imposait ses décisions…


	6. Comportement désagréable

**PROMPT : Comportement désagréable**

* * *

A peine sorti de chez lui après la scène désagréable avec Ginny, Harry avait immédiatement contacté Hermione pour lui demander de le retrouver au Chaudron Baveur. Il lui précisa qu'il avait besoin de la voir seule. Hermione ne s'en étonnerait pas, il se confiait régulièrement à elle. Après le scandale servi par Ginny à l'heure du petit déjeuner, il n'était pas prêt à réitérer l'expérience avec son frère. Ron était son meilleur ami, mais il manquait souvent de subtilité.

S'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus concernant sa femme et son comportement désagréable, il pouvait au moins avertir Hermione au sujet de sa fille.

Il était déjà installé avec un café quand Hermione entra en coup de vent. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le salua, joyeuse comme à son habitude.

\- Alors Harry. De quoi voulais-tu me parler de toute urgence, seul à seule ?

Harry ricana et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Rosie ?

\- Elle est à Gryffondor. Mais bon, tu te souviens de comment nous étions occupés au début avec toute la nouveauté… Je suppose que j'aurais tous les détails au week-end. Et toi, les garçons t'ont écrit ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre puis soupira.

\- C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

Hermione se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry ? Quel est le problème ?

Harry but nerveusement une gorgée de café.

\- Ok. Laisse moi parler sans m'interrompre, tu veux ? Parce que… J'ai déjà donné dans les cris et la colère ce matin et…

\- Ginny ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Bien. C'est un autre sujet. Déjà j'ai reçu un hibou d'Albus. Il est à Serpentard et il s'est fait un ami.

Hermione sursauta mais resta silencieuse, et au fond de lui, Harry ne l'en aima que plus.

\- Ce qui m'a amené à t'appeler, c'est que Albus m'a parlé de Rose, et de sa réaction. Elle l'a… un peu malmené. En plus d'insulter son ami, elle… Elle lui a dit que j'allais avoir honte de lui, quelque chose dans ce genre. Tu sais comment est Albus, et…

Cette fois, Hermione intervint.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hermione…

\- Je vais parler à Rose. C'est… Je n'y crois pas !

Harry relâcha sa respiration et ses muscles crispés.

\- J'avais peur que… Enfin…

\- Et donc ? Ginny était furieuse ?

\- Elle voulait que j'intervienne pour changer Albus de maison.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

Hermione secoua la tête en grommelant et en pestant. Harry retint un sourire, voir son amie comme ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard et qu'elle était la voix de la raison qui l'empêchait de prendre trop de risques…

Puis, elle plissa les yeux.

\- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce-pas Harry ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Sache d'abord que pour ma part, je n'ai rien à redire sur les décisions de mon fils…

\- Hum… Quand tu prends autant de détours c'est que c'est quelque chose de vraiment énorme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- La réaction de Ginny et de Rose ont été énormes. Probablement de James aussi si j'en crois ce que j'en ai entendu.

\- Viens en au fait et laisse-moi juger. Parce que mon petit doigt me dit que si Ron n'est pas ici, c'est précisément à cause de ce que tu vas me dire.

\- L'ami d'Albus… C'est le fils de Drago Malefoy.

Harry avait lâché l'information et s'était reculé dans sa chaise, un petit sourire aux lèvres, attendant de voir la réaction d'Hermione. Celle-ci souffla doucement.

\- Forcément.

\- Il s'appelle Scorpius et il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon.

\- Harry… N'essaie pas de me vanter ses mérites. Les… fréquentations de ton fils ne me concernent pas.

Harry se rembrunit et termina son café. Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, Hermione avait posé la main sur son bras pour le retenir.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi, Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. J'ai l'impression que tu cautionnes les insultes de Rose.

\- Ils se sont probablement disputés. Tu sais comment sont les enfants à cet âge.

\- Non Hermione. Rose l'a insulté dès leur rencontre, ce qui a choqué Albus. Ce gamin fera peut être des erreurs mais pour l'instant, son seul crime est d'être le fils de Drago Malefoy. C'était peut être mon rival à l'école, mais il nous a sauvé la vie.

\- Et tu as sauvé la sienne dans la salle sur demande ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le sujet Malefoy te tenait autant à cœur ! Comme lorsque tu as été témoigner pour lui ! Tu ne lui dois rien, tu ne dois rien à son fils.

Le Sauveur laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Je vois. Savais-tu que la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis immédiatement opposé à lui c'est parce que j'avais rencontré Ron juste avant ? Si ça avait été l'inverse, ils se seraient insultés de la même façon, et j'aurais pris la défense de Malefoy. Et j'aurais été à Serpentard.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de grogner.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne peux pas prévoir ça !

\- Si. Le choixpeau voulait que j'aille à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai refusé parce que je m'étais accroché avec Malefoy à cause de Ron et parce que Ron m'avait dit que les mages noirs venaient de cette maison. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'Albus ait été réparti à Serpentard, c'est même plutôt logique.

Harry se leva et soupira.

\- Je suppose qu'on se verra dans la semaine Hermione. Je pensais que tu comprendrais que les enfants ne doivent pas être tenu pour responsables des erreurs de leurs parents. Tu as suffisamment pesté après Rogue quand il me détestait à cause de mon père… Et aujourd'hui c'est ta fille qui fait la même chose.

Harry s'éloigna. La colère avait fait place à la tristesse, déçu par la réaction de sa plus proche amie. Cependant, Hermione le rappela presque immédiatement.

\- Harry !

Il s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Je vais parler à Rose. Je suis désolée… je… Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. Mais tu as raison.

Harry tourna la tête et hocha doucement la tête, les yeux brillants.

\- Merci Hermione.


	7. Bacon

**PROMPT : Bacon**

* * *

Au matin du deuxième jour de cours, à l'arrivée du courrier, Rose reçut une lettre de sa mère. En l'ouvrant, elle constata du coin de l'œil l'arrivée du hibou des Potter qui se dirigea directement vers Albus.

Face au message de Hermione Granger-Weasley, haute-fonctionnaire du Ministère de la magie et ancienne héroïne de guerre, Rose s'empourpra.

Son premier réflexe fut de lever les yeux vers Albus. Son cousin était en train d'ouvrir son courrier en discutant avec son voisin - Malefoy bien évidemment.

Les remontrances de sa mère l'avaient fait se sentir coupable et honteuse de la façon dont elle avait agi. Que son oncle Harry en personne aille se plaindre de son comportement lui causait une torsion désagréable de l'estomac, comme si elle allait vomir. Elle adorait son oncle et détestait l'avoir déçu.

Elle jeta un regard vers James qui ricanait avec son groupe d'amis, et elle soupira, bien décidée à prendre ses distances avec lui. Sa mère sous entendait qu'il n'était pas un exemple à suivre. Tout comme elle lui demandait de laisser Albus et son ami en paix.

Elle reporta son attention sur Albus juste à temps pour le voir se lever et fuir de la Grande Salle. Avant de partir il avait donné le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir à Scorpius et ce dernier se leva à son tour, prit une assiette de bacon et partit à la recherche de son ami.

x

A la table des Serpentard, Albus commençait à se faire à sa maison et à ses nouveaux camarades. Les frères Zabini l'avaient pris sous leur aile, et Scorpius lui avait avoué que leur père Blaise Zabini était ami avec son propre père, puisqu'ils avaient été ensemble à Poudlard.

Il avait sympathisé avec Scarlett Goldstein, avant d'apprendre que sa mère était également une amie proche de Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson qui avait épousé le Serdaigle Anthony Goldstein. Les Serpentard avaient finalement décidé que comme il était l'ami de Scorpius, alors c'était qu'il devait être fréquentable…

Lorsqu'il vit arriver le hibou de ses parents, il pensa que son père lui avait répondu. Il se crispa cependant sous l'inquiétude en récupérant le parchemin.

Albus hésita un long moment puis soupira et ouvrit la lettre.

Ce n'était pas son père. C'était sa mère.

Il sentit ses yeux piquer en lisant les mots durs et méchants. Ginny lui répétait encore et encore qu'il était la honte de la famille, le serpent qu'ils avaient réchauffé en leur sein. Elle proposait qu'il reste durant les vacances à Poudlard, de peur qu'il ne contamine James et Lily.

C'était une page de cruauté gratuite, lui rappelant que sa répartition était anormale, qu'il était probablement un monstre.

Il y avait également l'ordre de ne plus parler à Scorpius Malefoy s'il ne voulait pas être renié.

Albus eut l'impression que ses yeux le brûlaient, et il battit frénétiquement des paupières pour s'empêcher de craquer et de fondre en larmes en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Étouffant presque, il se leva brusquement sans faire attention aux regards inquiets de Scarlett, Louis et Scorpius.

Il eut juste la présence d'esprit de mettre la lettre qu'il venait de lire dans la main de Scorpius pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi il partait à toute vitesse. Il n'était pas en état de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, pas sans craquer.

Puis, il quitta la Grande Salle en courant.

x

Scorpius cligna des yeux, surpris, en voyant son ami partir. Il haussa les épaules face au regard interrogateur de Louis et lut rapidement la missive. Il se sentit nauséeux en voyant les mots durs que Albus avait reçu de sa propre mère et il pesta avant de se lever et d'attraper au vol l'assiette de bacon puisqu'Albus n'avait pas mangé.

Il lança au passage à leurs camarades qu'ils se rejoindraient pendant les cours, et il partit à toute vitesse, espérant qu'il pourrait rattraper Albus.

En sortant de la Grande Salle à son tour, il vit la silhouette d'Albus disparaître dans les escaliers, et il accéléra le pas pour ne pas le perdre de vue, espérant que les escaliers de Poudlard n'en feraient pas trop à leur tête.

x

En voyant le départ précipité de Scorpius Malefoy, Rose se mordilla la lèvre puis se leva à son tour, pour suivre les deux garçons. Déjà, elle avait des excuses à faire à son cousin. Et puis elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour provoquer une telle réaction.

Lorsque Rose arriva, elle trouva Albus en larmes et Scorpius le tenant contre lui pour le consoler. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait s'étendit en se rendant compte que Scorpius Malefoy n'était peut être pas si méchant que ça, et qu'il se montrait un bien meilleur ami qu'elle n'était une bonne cousine…

\- Al ? Tout va bien ?

Scorpius releva la tête et la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu veux quoi, Weasley ?

Rose avala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et baissa la tête.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai été stupide. Vraiment.

Albus ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, mais Scorpius lui tendit la lettre que son cousin avait reçu. En lisant les mots de sa tante Ginny, Rose ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

Rose se précipita sur son cousin, pour l'enlacer à son tour, croisant le regard de Scorpius. Elle lui adressa une légère grimace d'excuse, et le blond la dévisagea d'un air sérieux avant de doucement hocher la tête.

\- Hey, Albus. Ne t'inquiètes pas ok ? Oncle Harry n'est pas au courant. J'ai… J'ai reçu une lettre de maman, et elle était furieuse après moi… Elle… Oncle Harry s'est plaint de mon comportement envers toi, et il lui a dit qu'il était fier de toi, quelque soit ta maison, quels que soient des amis.

Albus leva la tête doucement et haussa les épaules.

\- De toutes façons, mieux vaut que je reste ici… Maman et James ne me laisseraient pas en paix sinon.

\- Si tu restes, je resterai. Et je dirais à ma mère pour quelle raison. Tante Ginny changera vite d'avis !

Scorpius lui donna un coup d'épaule affectueux.

\- Et je resterai aussi. Mon père a souvent du travail, et il comprendra.

Albus frotta son visage avant de rire doucement, tristement.

\- Merci ! Mais je ne vais pas vous couper de vos familles pour rester avec moi…

Rose gloussa.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On aura l'occasion de fouiner pour retracer les aventures de nos parents ! Génial non ?


	8. Illustrateur

**PROMPT : Illustrateur**

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Ginny, Albus était maussade et se perdait facilement dans ses pensées. Malgré tout, il n'était pas vraiment isolé, puisque Scorpius l'entourait efficacement. Louis et Scarlett ne savaient pas ce qui se passait mais faisaient en sorte de le distraire autant que possible.

En plus de ses camarades de maison, il y avait sa cousine. Rose, après ses excuses, avait tenu à se rattraper en étant présente pour son cousin. La culpabilité ne l'avait pas laissée en paix, et elle avait écrit une longue lettre à sa mère pour présenter ses excuses et pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé.

Elle avait également proposé à ses parents de rester pour les vacances, si Albus était bloqué à Poudlard. Elle savait que son père serait furieux, parce qu'il avait souvent parlé des vacances de Harry Potter et qu'il s'en était souvent agacé, ne pouvant jamais s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la cruauté de laisser un enfant isolé de cette façon.

Albus y était sensible. Il se sentait chanceux d'être entouré d'amis précieux. Mais il restait mélancolique…

Il ne s'était jamais senti très proche de sa mère, mais… Elle était malgré tout sa mère. Elle était la femme qui l'avait porté et qui s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il était nourrisson.

Il n'avait jamais oser demander pour quelle raison il était mis à l'écart régulièrement, probablement parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait entendre comme réponse.

Il avait souvent entendu étant enfant à quel point James Sirius Potter ressemblait au père de Harry Potter. Dans son esprit d'enfant, il avait décidé que James était le favori parce qu'il ressemblait parfaitement à leur grand-père.

Harry leur avait tellement parlé de son défunt père, qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître, qu'Albus avait souvent regretté de ne pas être celui qui avait hérité de la ressemblance quasi-parfaite. Il aurait aimé être aimé de cette façon, inconditionnellement.

Pour autant, le garçon n'avait jamais été malheureux. Il n'avait manqué de rien, excepté un peu d'affection de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été maltraité.

Il n'avait pas souffert de la différence entre James et lui. Après tout, il était un enfant solitaire, il préférait s'isoler. Il avait toujours peur de décevoir son père, son héros.

L'idée d'être renié pour avoir été réparti dans la mauvaise maison l'effrayait. Il n'envisageait même pas tourner le dos à Scorpius. C'était son premier vrai ami, et il s'était attaché à lui. Albus avait grandi en voyant l'amitié fusionnelle entre Harry, Hermione et Ron. Une amitié qui s'était nouée à leur toute première année à Poudlard et qui n'avait jamais faibli.

Il était certain que c'était loin d'être quelque chose de bien que d'abandonner ses amis aux premières difficultés. C'était probablement ce qu'il dirait à son père, si jamais il devait justifier ses choix…

Il était élève à Poudlard depuis peu, mais Albus avait déjà trouvé son endroit favori : le bord du lac Noir. Il aimait s'asseoir devant, adossé au tronc d'un arbre, et contempler l'étendue sombre. Il savait qu'il y avait toute une vie aquatique sous la surface en plus du calamar géant.

Il avait vite pris ses habitudes, lorsqu'il avait besoin de s'isoler : il filait au bord du lac, avec un carnet et un crayon, et il dessinait. C'était une activité qu'il avait toujours apprécié, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

Ce jour-là, il dessinait le paysage qu'il avait sous les yeux, le lac Noir, la forêt interdite qui le bordait. Il rêvassait en laissant sa main griffonner presque automatiquement quand Scorpius arriva à ses côtés en souriant.

\- Hey ! Pas trop froid Albus ?

Sans lâcher son crayon, il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça va. Tu me cherchais ?

Plutôt que de répondre, Scorpius se pencha par dessus son épaules pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Face au silence de son camarade, Albus releva la tête pour regarder ce qui se passait.

Il vit Scorpius figé par la surprise, les yeux fixés sur son dessin, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Waouh ! C'est… Merveilleux !

Albus fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Ce gribouillage ?

Scorpius secoua doucement la tête.

\- Gribouillage ? C'est carrément une œuvre d'art oui ! C'est magnifique ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais dessiner aussi bien !

Albus détourna le regard, rosissant légèrement sous le compliment.

\- Si tu veux je te le donne. C'est juste… pour m'amuser.

\- Parce que tu as d'autres dessins ?

Sans un mot, Albus lui tendit son carnet et se mordilla les lèvres un peu gêné. Scorpius prit l'objet avec précautions, comme s'il maniait une œuvre extrêmement précieuse. Il tourna les pages les unes après les autres en silence, observant les dessins de son ami, s'émerveillant de son talent.

Une fois qu'il eut passé en revue tous les dessins, Scorpius laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

\- Albus… Tu as un réel don ! C'est juste… magnifique.

Voyant que le brun haussait les épaules, un brin gêné, Scorpius insista.

\- Je t'engage comme illustrateur officiel de mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Déjà le professeur Binns n'est pas passionnant, mais ce bouquin est à mourir d'ennui…

Albus ne put retenir un gloussement, et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas si doué que ça, c'est juste que j'aime dessiner. Et puis… ça m'apaise je crois.

Scorpius s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tu me laisserais le montrer à mon père, le dessin que tu as fait ? Si c'est lui qui te dit que tu es doué, tu le croiras peut être, puisqu'il n'aura aucune raison de te mentir…

Le brun rougit un peu plus et soupira.

\- Je te l'ai offert, fais en ce que tu veux, Scorpius. Mais… ce n'est rien vraiment. Juste un passe-temps, tu sais.

\- Tu sais, Albus, tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en tes capacités. Et j'étais sérieux pour mettre un peu de… dessins dans le livre de cours… Je suis certain que nous ferions bien des envieux avec une édition spéciale illustrée de l'histoire de la magie !

Albus se mit à glousser.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux créer un trafic clandestin avec mes dessins ? Ne t'attends pas à gagner beaucoup de gallions !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire. Pour l'instant, Scorpius avait chassé la morosité de son ami…


	9. Prime

**PROMPT : Prime**

* * *

Plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy rester ensemble en permanence. Leur amitié était maintenant évidente. Parfois, Rose Weasley les rejoignait, et Minerva les observait de loin, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, comme si elle voyait à leur place un autre trio, à une autre époque.

Même si elle n'aimait toujours pas Scorpius Malefoy, Rose avait cessé de le détester. Elle lui offrait une froide politesse, et elle le respectait suffisamment pour oublier tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser auparavant.

Ce soutien permettait à Albus de supporter les quolibets et les piques souvent initiées par son propre frère.

Toutes ces moqueries accentuaient son mal être, il se sentait d'autant plus médiocre parce qu'il n'avait aucun don en Quiddich, qu'il n'aimait pas être sur un balai - bien loin de son champion de père - et qu'il avait plus de mal que les autres à maîtriser sa magie.

Rose lui répétait qu'il n'y avait aucun souci avec lui, que le problème était ailleurs. Elle était certaine après un après-midi à la bibliothèque qu'il manquait tout bêtement de confiance en lui-même…

Mais James le lui rappelait en permanence, en ricanant et en l'appelant le cracmol Potter. Selon lui, c'était la raison de sa présence à Serpentard : il était bien trop dénué de talents pour être un sorcier correct. Bien entendu, par sorcier correct, James sous entendait dans toute autre maison que chez les verts et argent.

Ces réflexions visant à humilier Albus avaient une autre conséquence : attiser de nouveau la haine Gryffondor - Serpentard.

Si juste après la guerre les tensions s'étaient calmées, l'arrivée de la nouvelle génération de sorciers, ceux qui étaient nés après la bataille de Poudlard avait été suffisante pour raviver les flammes de la discorde. C'était comme si le problème était resté caché pendant quelques temps avant de revenir au premier plan, poussé par une simple jalousie fraternelle…

La plupart du temps, les professeurs fermaient les yeux sur ces attaques verbales. Ils savaient qu'il faudrait faire cesser ce genre de choses avant que cela ne prenne des proportions énormes, mais le spectre de la guerre était encore dans leurs esprits, et ils n'oubliaient pas que les Serpentard qui étaient à Poudlard étaient nés de parents Mangemorts ou ayant eux-même des parents Mangemorts. Ils avaient été ceux qui avaient eu l'ascendant sur les autres autrefois, c'était dans leur esprit un juste retour des choses.

Ils justifiaient leur laxisme en pensant que ce n'était rien de bien important, juste des affaires d'enfants. Aucune commune mesure avec la guerre…

Ainsi après une réflexion de plus de Craig Bowker, un Serpentard de quatrième année, Albus avait fui sa salle commune à toute vitesse suivi de près par Scorpius.

Les deux garçons avaient erré dans les couloirs déserts pendant un long moment. Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé, mais les étudiants étaient tous dans leurs salles communes respectives à cette heure. Ils ne se cachaient pas, puisqu'ils étaient en droit de sortir mais ils restaient discrets pour profiter du calme.

Ils étaient dans le renfoncement d'un couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas et la voix sèche de Minerva MacGonagall. Ils échangèrent un regard craintif - la directrice restait impressionnante - et se plaquèrent contre le mur dans leur cachette, espérant ne pas être vus.

Heureusement pour eux, Minerva n'était pas seule et semblait particulièrement préoccupée par la conversation. Elle avait l'air en désaccord avec son vis à vis, et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé, heureux d'être aux premières loges pour en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Voyons Horace ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Ils n'eurent pas à se demander à qui parlait leur Directrice : c'était Horace Slughorn qui l'accompagnait.

\- Je suis revenu il y a des années pour rendre service, et ça devait être provisoire. Je suis resté parce que votre professeur de potions est mort sur le champ de bataille ! Mais je ne suis pas éternel, Minerva.

\- Sottises ! Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi, Horace et vous le savez parfaitement !

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard amusé face au ton sec de Minerva MacGonagall. Quand la sorcière écossaise parlait de cette façon, les ennuis n'étaient jamais bien loin.

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse de leur professeur de potions - et directeur de maison - mais le reniflement agacé de l'écossaise les renseigna sur la teneur de ses marmonnements.

\- C'est une prime que vous voulez Horace ? Les professeurs de potion ne courent pas les rues, et vous ne voudriez pas être l'homme qui a laissé Poudlard dépourvu d'un cours aussi important que ça ?

Il y eut un soupir bruyant et Slughorn capitula à demi.

\- Organisez un recrutement. Dès que vous avez un professeur, je quitterai Poudlard. Mais je ne vous laisse pas plus de deux mois. J'ai perdu tout goût à enseigner, et il est largement temps pour moi d'explorer d'autres horizons.

\- Voyons Horace ! Vous savez que ces choses prennent du temps. Restez jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire… Vous ne voudriez pas perturber les élèves quand même ?

\- Minerva… Vous avez largement les compétences d'une Directrice mais n'essayez pas de ruser comme le faisait Dumbledore. Vous êtes loin d'être aussi coriace qu'il ne l'était. Je partirais dans deux mois, et c'est uniquement pour ne pas vous laisser dans l'embarras. Maintenant, si vous me permettez, je vais me retirer. Vous devriez commencer à lancer votre campagne de recrutement, le temps passe si vite…

Les pas s'éloignèrent, dans deux directions opposées. Albus et Scorpius restèrent cachés quelques instants de plus afin d'être certains de ne pas se faire prendre, de peur de se faire accuser d'espionner leurs professeurs. Puis Scorpius bouscula joyeusement son ami.

\- Tu as entendu ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. On va avoir un nouveau professeur de potion. Et alors ?

\- Non. Pas tout à fait. La Directrice cherche un nouveau professeur de potion !

Le brun soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, je vais dire à mon père de postuler ! A cause de… enfin tu sais, la marque, il n'a jamais pu travailler en tant que potionniste. Mais il voulait rendre hommage à son parrain qui lui a tout appris.

\- Oh. Tu crois que…

\- Nous aurions un allié ! Il sait que nous sommes amis et il pourrait t'aider quand ton frère est trop… dur avec toi…


	10. Refuge

**PROMPT : Refuge**

* * *

La première semaine de cours avait été terriblement compliquée pour Albus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des difficultés dans toutes les matières, il devait faire face au rejet dans sa propre maison, parce qu'il était le fils de Harry Potter… Même si ce point était en nette voie d'amélioration avec l'aide des frères Zabini.

Et surtout, il devait supporter son frère.

Loin de leurs parents, James n'avait plus aucuns scrupules à martyriser son petit frère ouvertement. Albus ne comptait plus les bousculades, les insultes, les moqueries. Son frère semblait décidé à lui faire vivre la pire année qui soit, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de répit.

James n'avait pas prononcé son prénom depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Non. Il était "le cracmol". Même si Scorpius lui chuchotait toujours de l'ignorer, Albus sentait à chaque fois son cœur se serrer en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle chose.

Albus savait que Rose notait chaque confrontation entre les deux frères pour envoyer un compte rendu fidèle à sa mère, et il avait dans l'idée que sa tante Hermione en tiendrait son père informé. Mais le garçon ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusions : Harry Potter était un Auror célèbre et bien trop occupé pour avoir le temps de gérer les querelles de ses deux fils…

Au début de la semaine, Albus avait eu dans l'idée d'échapper à son frère en l'évitant : Poudlard était immense, et hormis la Grande Salle, ils n'avaient que peu de chances de se croiser, surtout en n'appartenant pas à la même maison.

Sauf que loin de s'espacer, les rencontres soit-disant fortuites avec son frère s'étaient multipliées, et Albus avait rapidement compris que son frère utilisait la carte du Maraudeur que leur père lui avait remise. Ce n'était alors plus de simples moqueries, mais bel et bien des actes de méchanceté gratuite.

Pire encore, il semblait y avoir toujours quelqu'un pour raconter à James les difficultés que rencontrait son petit frère. Et Albus perdait confiance en lui, à mesure que James le rabaissait.

Le summum de la cruauté fut atteint à la sortie du premier cours de vol d'Albus. Le Serpentard avait alors découvert qu'il n'avait pas hérité du don de son père, puisqu'il avait été incapable de faire lever son balai. Madame Bibine l'avait regardé avec une pointe de pitié au fond des yeux et il avait fallu toute son énergie au garçon pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Bien entendu, James l'attendait dans le hall du château, à l'endroit où il y aurait le plus d'élèves.

Et James avait ri de sa médiocrité. Il avait hurlé qu'il était un cracmol, qu'il ne serait jamais un vrai sorcier. Albus était pétrifié d'effroi, les joues rouges, alors qu'il y avait une foule de plus en plus nombreuse qui assistait à son humiliation.

Il était seul, Scorpius était parti en avance pour envoyer un parchemin à son père, et il sentait la panique le gagner, alors que son frère se montrait de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus cruel.

Un instant, Albus crut voir les cheveux fous de sa cousine, mais il oublia rapidement Rose lorsque James lui porta le coup fatal.

\- Papa va avoir tellement honte de toi ! Le pauvre comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis, tu lui pourris encore la vie. Incapable jusqu'au bout !

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de Albus et il avait émit un couinement étranglé avant de partir à toutes jambes, bousculant ceux qui restaient sur son chemin. Plutôt que de tenter de rejoindre sa maison, il sortit du château pour rejoindre le seul endroit où il savait qu'il serait en sécurité.

Sachant que James avait la carte du Maraudeur, Albus savait qu'il devait aller à un endroit qui n'y apparaissait pas. Or, hormis la salle spéciale dont leur père avait évoqué l'existence et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé - leur père avait refusé de leur en révéler l'emplacement en disant que ce serait la salle qui les trouverait - il y avait un autre endroit où il pourrait se terrer en attendant de se reprendre.

La forêt interdite.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des histoires de son père, et des cris mélodramatiques de son oncle Ron lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet des acromentules. Il savait que la forêt était dangereuse, peuplée de créatures qui n'étaient pas forcément amicales.

Pour autant, à cet instant, c'était le seul endroit où il pourrait échapper à son frère et ça lui semblait être le paradis sur Terre.

Albus était décidé à s'enfoncer dans la forêt et à trouver un refuge où il pourrait se glisser. Il y resterait le temps qu'il faudrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trop faim ou trop froid probablement. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face aux élèves de Poudlard, qui avaient assisté à la scène. Le bouche à oreille ferait le reste, et une fois de plus, tout Poudlard rirait de lui. Il espérait juste que Rose se montrerait gentille avec Scorpius le temps de son absence. Il n'avait aucun doute que son meilleur ami serait inquiet, et il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Avec lui à ses côtés, les choses n'auraient probablement pas été aussi loin…

Albus était loin de se douter que Rose avait entendu une partie des mots de James, et qu'elle avait cherché à rejoindre son cousin en se frayant un passage dans la foule. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée près de James, Albus s'était déjà enfui et le Gryffondor ricanait, fier de lui.

Rose l'avait alors giflé de toutes ses forces, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

James n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'il avait été sèchement rappelé à l'ordre par Minerva qui avait enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor pour le spectacle qu'il avait offert. Il n'avait pas osé protester, compte tenu du fait que la Directrice semblait folle de rage.

En voyant Scorpius entrer dans le hall de Pouldard et regarder autour de lui les sourcils froncés, Rose s'était précipitée vers lui et avait attrapé son poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

La jeune fille lui avait expliqué en quelques mots ce qui venait de se produire et lui avait demandé où pourrait se cacher Albus. Et c'est inquiète que Rose oublia ce qu'elle reprochait à Scorpius, alors qu'ils cherchaient leur ami et cousin désespérément.


	11. Morceau de gâteau

**PROMPT : morceau de gâteau**

* * *

A l'heure du repas dans la Grande Salle, la table des Serpentard était curieusement clairsemée. Beaucoup d'élèves manquaient à l'appel. Et sans surprise, ceux qui restaient étaient ceux qui n'aimaient pas Albus Potter, le plus souvent à cause de son nom de famille.

A la table Gryffondor, James jubilait, content d'avoir humilié son frère au point qu'il n'ose pas se présenter dans la Grande Salle. A aucun moment, il ne se rendit compte que sa cousine Rose était absente elle aussi. Ni que Minerva MacGonagall n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Il ne fit même pas le lien entre les nombreux absents chez les verts et argent et le mauvais tour qu'il avait joué à Albus un peu plus tôt.

Il était en train de déguster sa part de gâteau en riant avec ses amis, satisfait de sa journée. Après tout, il était le leader des Gryffondor, incontestablement. Il était le fils du plus célèbre d'entre eux, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, ce qu'il n'oubliait jamais de rappeler, inlassablement.

D'un coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement et le silence se fit, pesant.

James fut probablement l'un des derniers à réagir et à regarder ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, riant joyeusement, un morceau de gâteau dans la cuillère qu'il tenait à la main, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur la scène qu'il découvrit.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de Minerva MacGonagall, il y avait un Harry Potter fou de rage. Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres pincées, ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à son habitude étaient particulièrement évocateurs de son état d'esprit.

Il aurait pu y avoir de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles que ça n'aurait pas été surprenant.

James se figea, bouche bée. Il émit un couinement étranglé mais n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que son père fondait déjà sur lui.

\- James Sirius Potter ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir sans ennuis cette fois-ci !

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, et croisa le regard mécontent de Minerva MacGonagall. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte alors que dans la Grande Salle éclataient quelques rires amusés de le voir chuter du piédestal sur lequel il s'était lui même placé.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce…

\- Suis-moi. Immédiatement.

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant James.

James connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que lorsqu'il prenait ce ton, mieux valait ne pas discuter. C'était dans ces moments qu'il montrait sa puissance.

Harry fondit sur son fils dès qu'ils eurent passé les portes.

\- Ton comportement… Est inqualifiable ! Comment as-tu osé !

\- Quoi ?

Le ton mi boudeur- mi agressif de son fils fit serrer les poings à Harry.

\- Ce que tu as fait à ton frère…

\- Ce cafard t'a appelé ?

La gifle partit immédiatement, sèche et brutale. James posa la main sur sa joue brûlante, des larmes de colère plein les yeux, regardant son père avec rancune. Minerva posa une main sur le bras de Harry et le Sauveur se reprit rapidement.

\- Ton frère a disparu. Par ta faute.

Voyant que James ne semblait pas prendre l'information au sérieux, Harry grogna.

\- Tu vas aller me chercher la carte des Maraudeurs. Tu n'en es pas digne, loin de là. Je te conseille d'être extrêmement rapide, et de ne pas chercher à échapper à ta punition. Ensuite, pour ton comportement, Minerva s'en occupera. Et crois-moi, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Albus…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, la menace étant clairement perceptible. Minerva soupira.

\- Harry. Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord ? Allez chercher Albus…

\- Juste un détail encore, Minerva. Ça me simplifiera les choses.

James partit à toute vitesse et Harry se frotta le visage, au bord de la nausée.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention… J'ai vu qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches, mais Albus est si… discret que je ne me suis pas inquiété.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas de votre faute…

\- Mon propre fils… Il se conduit comme… Comme mon père avec le professeur Rogue. Sauf qu'il ne s'attaque pas à un camarade mais à son petit frère.

\- Harry…

\- Non. Je sais que vous n'êtes jamais intervenue pour aider Rogue. Mais mon père s'est réellement conduit comme un monstre. C'était cruel, et… Le jour où j'ai vu ses souvenirs dans sa pensine, accidentellement, j'ai été horrifié. J'ai détesté mon père, j'ai détesté Sirius aussi. Je les ai détesté et pourtant je n'avais pas la moindre affection pour Severus Rogue. Et aujourd'hui, mon premier fils - qui porte leurs prénoms - reproduit leur comportement sur mon second fils.

Minerva pressa son épaule, doucement, l'air un peu triste.

\- Harry, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Au contraire, vous agissez immédiatement, avant que ça ne devienne trop grave. Contrairement à vous, j'ai commis l'erreur de fermer les yeux, parce que je n'ai pas pris la situation au sérieux autrefois. Vous savez quelles conséquences ça aurait pu avoir, Severus aurait pu…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, pensant à l'homme qui avait perdu la vie pendant la dernière bataille. Puis Harry se frotta le visage nerveusement avant de soupirer, soudain fatigué.

Minerva hésita un instant.

\- Harry ? Puis-je vous demander qui vous a prévenu de la disparition d'Albus ? Miss Weasley ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Drago Malefoy.

Minerva eut l'air surprise puis elle gloussa.

\- C'est… inattendu.

\- Son fils l'a prévenu et… il a estimé que je devais être au courant de ce qui se passait.

\- Que vous a t-il dit pour que vous soyez autant en colère à votre arrivée ? Encore vos éternels affrontements ?

Harry eut l'air sincèrement surpris en se rendant compte que Minervait pensait qu'il était en colère à cause de Malefoy. Il nia immédiatement.

\- Non, son courrier était parfaitement courtois. C'est ce que j'ai appris qui m'a rendu furieux.

\- Le comportement de James ?

\- Oui. Et le fait qu'Albus semble penser que je préfère son frère parce qu'il ressemble à mon père. Je me suis laissé déborder par le travail au Ministère, et j'en ai oublié mes enfants. L'un est devenu un idiot prétentieux et l'autre semble persuadé que je ne l'aime pas.

En voyant James arriver avec la carte des Maraudeurs à la main, Harry se redressa pour toiser son fils d'un air mécontent. Puis il s'empara du parchemin et partit à grands pas sans jeter un regard en arrière.


	12. commencer à zéro

**PROMPT : commencer à zéro**

* * *

En recevant un hibou de son fils, Drago avait craint une mauvaise nouvelle. Il savait que le nom des Malefoy avait été traîné dans la boue - surtout après l'aide apportée par son rival lors de son procès. Il s'en était sorti, beaucoup trop bien selon l'opinion publique.

Il avait pris l'habitude des réflexions, des insultes. Il savait les ignorer, surtout qu'une part de lui-même savait qu'il le méritait probablement. Il était surtout furieux que son fils Scorpius ait à souffrir des erreurs qu'il avait commises tant de temps auparavant.

Face à l'enthousiasme de Scorpius sur la possibilité d'un emploi de professeur de potions, Drago avait fortement hésité. La tentation était forte de retourner à Poudlard. Il se souvenait que son parrain y avait été à l'abri, et que tout le monde l'avait respecté malgré la marque qu'il portait sur le bras.

Il avait conscience que Minerva MacGonagall ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais elle était juste. Si elle estimait qu'il avait les compétences, elle lui laisserait la chance de faire ses preuves.

Drago était tenté, mais n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçoive un second hibou de son fils. Cette fois, Scorpius semblait réellement perturbé et lui racontait que son meilleur ami avait disparu.

Son fils n'avait jamais précisé le nom de famille de cet ami, mais Drago avait rapidement compris qui il était. Ce n'était pas un problème, puisque Scorpius avait l'air heureux avec lui, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis peu.

Il avait immédiatement prévenu Potter, supposant que Poudlard n'irait pas se vanter d'avoir perdu le fils cadet du Sauveur du monde Sorcier. Une fois son hibou parti, il lui avait fallu à peine une heure pour se décider à tenter sa chance et à partir pour Poudlard. Peut être que s'il aidait à retrouver l'ami de son fils, il aurait plus facilement le poste que Scorpius lui avait fait miroiter…

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, Potter était déjà présent. Drago le vit discuter avec Scorpius, lui poser une main sur l'épaule puis s'éloigner à grands pas. L'ancien Serpentard hésita avant de rejoindre son fils.

Les yeux rouges, l'air inquiet, Scorpius lui sauta dans les bras.

\- On n'a pas retrouvé Albus Papa.

Drago soupira.

\- J'ai prévenu son père. Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait aller ? Pour se cacher ?

Scorpius baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement. Il ne répondit pas directement à la question de son père cependant.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

\- Scorpius. C'est ton ami, pourquoi je serais fâché ?

Le sourire de son fils, ses yeux brillants, touchèrent le cœur de Drago.

\- En général quand son frère se moque de lui, Albus aime bien être au bord du Lac. Mais… C'est là que je suis allé en premier. J'ai aussi vérifié les serres. Et la volière. Il a quitté le château en courant c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit à Po… Son père ?

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien répondit à la place de Scorpius, et Drago sourit, amusé malgré les circonstances.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit.

\- Si ton fils était à Gryffondor, alors il serait dans la forêt interdite, Potter.

Harry arriva à la hauteur de Drago et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, même s'ils se croisaient régulièrement. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui tendit la main en premier et Drago n'hésita pas un seul instant à la lui serrer. L'ancien Gryffondor eut un sourire triste.

\- Nous devrions faire comme nos fils et commencer à zéro, n'est-ce-pas ? Compte tenu de leur amitié, nous allons certainement beaucoup nous croiser à l'avenir.

Drago hocha la tête avec un demi sourire et Harry reprit.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Malefoy. Mais… que fais-tu ici ?

\- Il semblerait qu'un poste de professeur de potion puisse se libérer dans un futur proche. J'étais venu… faire savoir que j'étais intéressé.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt et Drago marqua une brève hésitation.

\- Potter, ton fils est un Serpentard, tu es sûr qu'il serait entré là-dedans ?

Harry émit un ricanement moqueur, presque triste.

\- J'ai failli me retrouver à Serpentard. Sans toi et tes insultes envers Ron, j'aurais été un Vert et Argent. Donc… Il y a de grandes chances qu'Albus soit là. Quelque part.

Drago fut tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas. A l'inverse Scorpius émit une exclamation bruyante, attirant l'attention sur lui. Le jeune garçon rougit brusquement et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Cependant il expliqua sa réaction.

\- Albus pense qu'il n'est pas comme vous, il se sent… différent de votre famille et…

\- Et ?

Scorpius lança un regard gêné vers son père, mais ce dernier l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Il croit que… Que vous ne l'aimez pas vraiment.

Harry se frotta le visage, en secouant la tête.

\- Il aurait dû m'en parler… Mais je crois qu'on se ressemble bien plus qu'il ne le pense…

Tous les trois, Scorpius entre Harry et Drago, s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt interdite, en silence. Ils eurent l'impression de chercher des heures durant, avant d'entendre des sanglots. Harry partit aussitôt en courant et Drago retint son fils.

\- Laisse les s'expliquer, Scorpius. Ils en ont besoin.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Harry revenait, Albus à ses côtés. Harry serrait son fils contre lui, et semblait soulagé, plus détendu. Drago en profita pour détailler l'ami de Scorpius avec attention.

Sans réfléchir, il émit une exclamation amusée.

\- Ton fils est ton portrait craché Potter !

Harry gloussa tandis que Albus le dévisageait, figé, les yeux ronds. Scorpius en profita pour se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

Ils reprirent tous les quatre le chemin de Poudlard, Scorpius et Albus ouvrant la marche. Derrière eux, Harry et Drago marchaient côte à côte.

\- Prof de potion hein ?

\- C'est une évidence.

\- Je crois que si j'en avais l'occasion, j'aimerais bien changer pour venir enseigner ici également.

\- Vraiment ? Parle en à la Directrice. Elle t'adore, elle te trouvera bien quelque chose.

Harry se mit à rire en secouant la tête, mais au fond de lui, les mots de Drago tournaient. L'idée faisait son chemin en lui, alors qu'il pensait aux heures interminables imposées par son métier d'Auror. En pensant aux crises de jalousie de Ginny et à son comportement envers Albus, il soupira et répondit à Drago à mi-voix.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout ?


	13. bétail

**PROMPT : bétail**

* * *

En voyant arriver Harry en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, Minerva masqua sa surprise et les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, les sourcils froncés. Puis, elle s'intéressa aux deux jeunes garçons qui étaient restés en retrait, derrière leurs pères. Son visage sévère s'adoucit en les regardant et elle soupira, soulagée de voir que Albus Potter était sain et sauf.

\- Tous les deux, filez aux cuisines immédiatement et demandez un repas. J'ai bien peur que vous ayez manqué l'heure du dîner. Ensuite, retournez dans votre dortoir en vous faisant discrets. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau demain matin à la première heure.

Les deux garçons filèrent ventre à terre sans demander leur reste. Harry fronça les sourcils en fixant Minerva.

\- J'espère que vous ne songez pas à les punir, Minerva.

La Directrice soupira.

\- Non. Juste avoir leur version des faits. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Miss Weasley et elle avait l'air de dire que cette situation a commencé le jour de la rentrée et que les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête et il échangea un rapide regard avec Drago.

Minerva les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, avant de demander abruptement ce qu'ils attendaient. Drago hésita un bref instant sous le regard sévère et haussa les épaules. Harry prit les devants et s'avança.

\- Pourrions nous vous parler dans votre bureau ?

Drago sursauta mais ne commenta pas. La sorcière soupira et leur fit signe de la suivre.

Une fois dans le bureau de la Directrice, ils prirent place sur les sièges face à Minerva, Harry détendu avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis se pencha en avant.

\- Nous avons entendu dire que vous cherchiez un professeur de potions ?

Minerva se redressa, sourcils froncés.

\- Qui… ? Je suppose que peu importe, les rumeurs circulent toujours aussi rapidement dans cette école. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est rigoureusement exact. Horace souhaite prendre sa retraite, une fois encore.

Harry se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux.

\- Et bien je pense que vous pouvez considérer que vous avez votre nouveau professeur, Minerva.

Cette dernière sursauta brusquement.

\- Vous, Harry ?

Le Sauveur ouvrit la bouche brusquement avant de la refermer et d'éclater de rire.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Les potions et moi ne nous entendons pas réellement. Non quelqu'un de bien plus expérimenté. Donc, Malefoy ici présent est intéressé.

Le long silence qui suivit fut très lourd. Minerva soupira et Drago se redressa.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je vais devoir y aller, Madame. Heureux de vous avoir revu.

Harry le retint par le bras, obligeant quelque part Minerva à réagir.

\- Et bien il y aurait peut être une possibilité. Voyez-vous, depuis que Hagrid n'est plus parmi nous, ses animaux sont parqués comme du bétail dans leurs enclos. Il a besoin d'être remplacé. Madame Bibine souhaite également se retirer. Pomona et Filius sont également sur le départ. Quand au professeur Binns… il devient urgent de faire quelque chose pour rendre ses cours un peu plus… vivants.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Minerva ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux pas engager Monsieur Malefoy compte tenu de ses antécédents. Sauf s'il n'est pas le seul à arriver en tant que nouveau professeur.

Drago laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Pour que je sois surveillé ? Potter a déjà un emploi, Madame. Dites simplement que je n'ai pas le poste, et restons en là.

Aux mots de Minerva MacGonagall, Harry en voulut dans un premier temps à son ancienne Directrice de maison. Il avait toujours admiré la sorcière, toujours impartiale. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas aux apparences et qu'elle saurait toujours se montrer droite et juste, quoi qu'en pensaient les autres.

Avant de dire ce qu'il pensait cependant, il se rendit compte que la tentation de rejoindre les professeurs de Poudlard était de plus en plus forte. Ce qui avait été une vague idée lors de sa conversation avec Malefoy devenait bien plus tangible puisqu'il pourrait postuler pour le poste de Hagrid ou de Madame Bibine. C'étaient les deux postes que Minerva avait proposé en premier, et c'était effectivement les deux postes qui l'attiraient étrangement…

Minerva aurait pu lui proposer la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais elle devait avoir plus ou moins compris qu'il voulait changer de vie. Il était Auror, et il avait besoin de quelque chose de radicalement différent. Quelque chose qui n'implique pas se battre, se tenir sur ses gardes ou veiller à ce qu'aucun mage noir ne décide de prendre le monde magique…

Poudlard avait toujours été sa maison, même après la bataille finale. Y revenir serait comme une renaissance.

Il leva ses yeux verts vers l'écossaise.

\- Quelles seraient vos conditions ? Pourquoi ne pourriez vous pas engager Malefoy ?

Drago grogna.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. Tu rends les choses plus pénibles. Je suis un ancien Mangemort, tu te souviens ?

Harry balaya l'objection d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Ancien c'est bien le mot. De plus, Voldemort est mort. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts après tout. Et… tu ne serais pas le premier qui porte la marque à enseigner ici.

Les deux anciens rivaux se défièrent du regard et Minerva souffla.

\- Certaines choses ne changement pas entre vous… Le professeur Dumbledore avait pu imposer la présence de Severus puisqu'il avait une grande influence sur le Magenmagot et qu'à l'époque le monde sorcier était sens dessus-dessous. Aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas Dumbledore. Loin de là. Et même si je parviens à garder une certaine autonomie pour l'école, les parents d'élève ne sont plus aussi conciliants qu'à votre époque. Que la bataille finale ait lieu dans l'enceinte même de l'école a soulevé beaucoup de… problèmes de sécurité. Même si je voulais vous engager, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne pourrais pas. Pas sans une sérieuse contrepartie…

Drago grogna, ses yeux gris prenant l'aspect du mercure liquide sous la colère.

\- Comme le grand Harry Potter compris dans le pack Mangemort ?

Harry gloussa surtout en voyant l'air terriblement gêné de Minerva.

\- Si les parents d'élèves savaient à quel point je suis mauvais en potions, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils ne trouvent ma présence si rassurante que ça.


	14. Incendie dévastateur

**PROMPT : Incendie dévastateur**

* * *

Harry était encore hésitant au sujet de ce qu'il devait répondre. Il était tenté de répondre à Minerva qu'il voulait essayer, qu'il était intéressé. Vol ou soins aux créatures magiques, l'un des deux postes lui conviendrait sans problèmes.

Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il ne vivait pas seul, il était marié. Et il y avait son poste d'Auror. Finalement, ce n'était même pas Ginny qui bloquait sa décision. C'était uniquement l'engagement qu'il avait pris auprès du Ministère et de ses collègues Aurors…

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Rusard vieillissant fit irruption l'air affolé, son éternelle Miss Teigne sur les talons.

\- Il y a le feu ! Un incendie dévastateur !

Minerva se leva brusquement, inquiète.

\- Argus, calmez-vous et expliquez, au nom de Merlin !

Le cracmol hocha la tête frénétiquement et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée.

\- La cabane de Hagrid, elle brûle. Et ce n'est pas un accident, quelqu'un a mis le feu volontairement. Il ne va rien en rester d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et se pencha en avant, subitement alerté. Minerva se frotta le visage et hocha la tête avec un soupir agacé.

\- Il y a déjà des professeurs sur place pour éteindre le feu ?

\- Pomona est sur place. Horace aussi il me semble. Je suis immédiatement venu vous chercher.

\- Parfait. Je termine ici et je vous rejoins, Argus. Veillez à ce qu'il y ait suffisamment de monde sur place pour éviter de brûler la forêt interdite…

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry soupira.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici, Minerva ? Vous n'avez pas eu l'air réellement surprise d'apprendre qu'il y avait un incendie. Ni même inquiète.

La sorcière se redressa de toute sa taille et haussa les épaules.

\- Un groupe d'élève est coutumier de plaisanteries pour le moins douteuses. Malheureusement, nous n'avons jamais réussi à les prendre sur le fait directement, nous… savons juste que c'est eux.

\- Un groupe d'élèves ?

L'intervention de Drago fit soupirer Minerva et Harry comprit immédiatement.

\- Quand comptiez vous me prévenir, Minerva ?

Drago ricana.

\- Potter, je ne pense pas qu'un trouble-fête nécessite l'intervention des Aurors, sinon nous aurions tous les deux terminé en cellule…

\- Je ne parle pas de m'appeler en tant qu'Auror, Malefoy. C'est James n'est-ce-pas ?

Minerva hocha la tête, raide.

\- Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, James… est très inventif en matière de… bref. Lui et son groupe d'amis sont dans tous les mauvais coups.

\- Il est en troisième année ! Pourquoi n'avoir jamais envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir ?

\- Votre femme a été informée. Elle a répondu que c'était des plaisanteries d'enfant sans importance.

Harry s'empourpra sous le coup de la colère et de la honte et se leva, les poings serrés.

\- Je rêve… Merlin ! Cette fois-ci, ça ne passera pas. Aucune pitié envers James, est-ce compris ? Au moindre faux pas, plus de Quiddich, aucuns privilèges et des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Drago était resté bouche bée, stupéfait de voir la réaction de Potter. Il se souvenait de leur propre scolarité et il avait été le gamin prétentieux qui se servait de la célébrité et de l'argent de son père pour imposer sa loi.

A l'époque, si Dumbledore s'était plaint de son comportement à son père, jamais Lucius ne lui aurait donné tort. Il l'aurait laissé faire les pires bêtises sans être inquiété, juste parce qu'ils étaient des Malefoy. Juste parce qu'il se pensait supérieur à tous les autres sorciers. Drago s'était rendu compte à la naissance de son fils que ça n'avait pas été positif pour lui, et il s'était juré de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs.

Potter, lui, avait la légitimité de demander un traitement de faveur, parce qu'il était le Sauveur du monde sorcier et pourtant… Pourtant, il avait pris le temps de remercier Scorpius d'avoir cherché son fils, et il demandait à Minerva de punir son aîné. Pourtant, Potter avait l'air horrifié d'apprendre que son fils aîné se conduisait mal et demandait des sanctions.

Minerva s'éclaircit la voix, gênée.

\- Harry… James… James a monté un petit groupe qu'il fait appeler les Maraudeurs…

\- Qui sont les autres ?

\- Son cousin, Fred Weasley. Le fils Crivey, Chris. Et Luke Jordan.

\- Pourquoi les laisser faire ? Vous savez que j'aimais mon père, Sirius et Remus plus que tout. Mais… Mais je ne cautionne pas leurs actes à Poudlard, et je ne les ai jamais cautionné. Ils se sont conduits comme des idiots. Il est hors de question que mon fils ait l'impunité pour ses actes juste parce qu'il porte le nom de Potter !

Voyant l'embarras de la directrice, Harry se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise et son regard croisa celui de Drago. Puis, il soupira.

\- Parfait. J'accepte le poste de professeur de Vol. Ou de soin aux créatures magiques. Peu importe. Je dois juste me dépêtrer du Ministère. Je suppose que nous allons devoir nous entendre en tant que collègues, Malefoy.

Le blond ricana.

\- C'est parce que tu as peur de te sentir seul ici, que tu tiens à ma présence ?

\- Exactement ! Poudlard sans toi serait bien trop ennuyeux.

Minerva laissa aller son regard de l'un à l'autre et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que je vais longtemps rester heureuse de ce choix, mais… pourquoi pas. Monsieur Malefoy, les anciens appartements de Severus sont à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez, en l'état. Il n'avait pas d'héritier direct et Horace n'a jamais eu l'intention d'entrer chez lui. Et comme Severus n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire de testament… Il était votre parrain je crois ? Quand à vous Harry, les deux postes sont à vous. Ce sont des postes avec peu d'heures d'enseignement et il vous restera du temps libre.

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux, plissant un peu les yeux, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait s'organiser.

Drago le tira de ses pensées.

\- Quand commençons-nous ?

Avant que Minerva ne puisse répondre, Harry intervint.

\- Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais avoir besoin d'une semaine pour… expédier les affaires courantes et quitter le bureau des Aurors.

Minerva se leva.

\- Parfait messieurs. A la semaine prochaine dans ce cas.


	15. Corde

**PROMPT : corde**

* * *

Rose Granger-Weasley venait d'une grande famille, et avait toujours adoré sa ribambelle de cousins et cousines. Elle s'estimait heureuse de ne pas être isolée après tout.

Elle les aimait tous, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était plus proche de James et Albus que des autres. Probablement parce que son oncle Harry venait régulièrement chez elle, et qu'il ne manquait jamais d'amener ses enfants. Lily était un peu trop jeune pour être intéressante encore, et cette dernière les suivait surtout comme un petit chien.

Depuis longtemps, elle avait remarqué que James et Albus n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Elle avait senti l'animosité de James envers son petit frère, mais elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Ou plus exactement elle avait ignoré leur désaccord, parce qu'elle estimait que ça ne la regardait pas.

Après tout, ça se traduisait juste par James qui ignorait Albus ou qui "oubliait" de l'inviter à leurs jeux et sorties. Rien de vraiment méchant, et Albus semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Albus semblait ne se préoccuper de rien, selon Rose : il restait volontairement à l'écart, un livre à la main, et ne parlait pas. Parfois, Rose elle-même avait senti une bouffée de colère monter envers lui, surtout quand elle voyait sa propre mère le fixer avec un petit sourire attendri.

Rose, en plus d'apprécier ses cousins et cousines, même la prétentieuse Victoire qui ne cessait de se vanter d'avoir du sang de Vélane, idolâtrait surtout son oncle Harry. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était Harry Potter, Sauveur et héros du monde sorcier. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu réellement comme ça, puisqu'elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance.

Il était l'oncle qui la prenait dans ses bras. L'oncle qui lui racontait de merveilleuses histoires. L'oncle qui lui ramenait toujours des cadeaux, et qui savait la rassurer comme personne.

Au début de l'année, elle avait été furieuse après Albus. Son cousin n'avait bien évidemment pas pu choisir la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti, mais il avait osé choisir un Malefoy comme nouvel ami. Elle lui en avait terriblement voulu mais une lettre de sa mère l'avait fait se sentir misérable.

Rose avait été horrifiée également de la réaction de sa tante Ginny. Elle avait souvent assisté à des disputes épiques entre ses parents et elle avait régulièrement entendu parler du caractère terrible des Weasley, mais elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer ce genre de choses. Elle était convaincue que son père - malgré ses défauts - n'aurait jamais traité l'un de ses enfants comme ça.

Inquiète pour Albus, elle avait voulu le réconforter. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Scorpius Malefoy. Elle avait été pleine d'à priori parce qu'elle avait entendu tellement d'histoires sur les Malefoy.

Mais Scorpius ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il n'était pas prétentieux, il n'était pas hautain. Pour l'avoir vu consoler Albus - il avait même pensé à lui prendre une assiette de bacon parce qu'il avait manqué le petit déjeuner - elle s'était rendue compte que le Serpentard ressemblait beaucoup à son cousin Albus du point de vue caractère.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'appréciait - et elle avait conscience que c'était injuste - mais au moins, elle ne le détestait plus aveuglément.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les mots de James dans le hall du Château, elle s'était précipitée pour intervenir, mais l'attroupement autour des deux frères l'avait empêché de le faire avant la fuite d'Albus. Elle avait giflé James, mis au courant Scorpius, puis elle était partie à la recherche de son cousin. Elle voulait le réconforter mais aussi s'excuser une fois encore d'avoir été si stupide au début de l'année.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas localisé le garçon. Et son oncle était arrivé à Poudlard.

Rose avait senti quelque chose se briser en elle lorsque son oncle Harry l'avait regardé d'un air déçu avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller parler à Scorpius Malefoy. Elle se doutait qu'il lui montrait qu'il avait confiance en un Malefoy, plus qu'en elle. Probablement pour lui donner une leçon. Une leçon qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

La jeune fille avait manqué le repas dans la Grande Salle mais elle n'avait pas cherché à se plaindre. Elle avait rejoint sa maison, et s'était assise dans la salle commune, triste et perturbée.

Lorsque James entra aux côtés de ses amis, fanfaronnant malgré le fait que son père lui ait publiquement reproché son comportement, Rose se leva, rouge de colère.

\- Tu es ignoble James ! Ce que tu as fait… c'était réellement méchant.

Loin de s'inquiéter des remontrances de sa cousine, James ricana et haussa les épaules. Mais Rose se posta devant lui, mains sur les hanches, prête à en découdre.

James la bouscula violemment, ses yeux bruns lançant des éclairs.

\- Quoi Rosie ? Tu veux défendre le morpion Serpentard ?

\- C'est ton frère imbécile !

James la bouscula de nouveau, une grimace écœurée sur les lèvres.

\- Si c'était mon frère, il serait à Gryffondor. Comme tous les Potter. Comme tous les Weasley. Mes parents ont dû le ramasser sur le bord de la route !

Rose ouvrit la bouche et la referma brusquement, choquée. Elle croisa le regard de Fred qui eut l'air légèrement perturbé lui aussi par la remarque de son cousin et meilleur ami, puis elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois devenu aussi monstrueux.

James ricana à nouveau et étrécit les yeux.

\- Quoi Rosie ? Tu veux défendre le morpion ?

\- Il est mon cousin lui aussi. Et je pense que ton père ne serait pas d'accord avec ton comportement.

Face à elle, son cousin grinça des dents et serra les poings.

\- Laisse mon père en dehors de ça.

\- Pourtant…

\- Rosie… Si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour aider ce morpion, je te jure que je te ligoterai avec la même corde et que je vous ferai vivre l'enfer.

Rose ne répondit rien et se laissa bousculer par James. Simplement, elle n'était pas intimidée loin de là.

James avait oublié un détail concernant sa cousine : Rose n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Par qui que ce soit.

Plus exactement, les menaces avait l'effet inverse sur elle. Si jusqu'à présent elle ne s'était pas mêlée de la relation entre les deux frères Potter, elle était désormais déterminée à aider Albus autant que possible. Aussi bien pour ne plus décevoir son oncle que parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les brutes sans cœur comme était en train de le devenir James.


	16. crampes d'estomac

**PROMPT : Crampes d'estomac**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que craignait Minerva, l'information selon laquelle de nouveaux professeurs allaient bientôt faire leur entrée à Poudlard n'avait pas encore circulé au sein de toute l'école. La vie suivait tranquillement son cours.

Si les choses semblaient sous contrôle avec James puisque Minerva le surveillait de près, Albus n'était pour autant pas tranquille. Chaque matin sans exception, il recevait un hibou de sa mère qui lui répétait encore et encore à quel point elle était déçue de lui. Elle exigeait qu'il demande à changer de maison, refusant d'avoir sous son toit un Serpentard.

Albus en était malade. Il en venait à avoir des crampes d'estomac dès le réveil, et il se rendait à reculons dans la Grande Salle. Il grignotait plus qu'il ne mangeait.

Scorpius avait beau lui répéter de ne plus lire les courriers de sa mère, Albus ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même si les mots qu'il lisait le tuaient à petit feu, elle était sa mère, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle puisse le détester à ce point.

Le jeune Serpentard était soumis à un stress incroyable, et il allait de plus en plus mal au fil des jours. L'idée même de croiser James lui donnait envie de vomir.

Scorpius savait bien évidemment ce qui n'allait pas. Il faisait tout pour aider son ami, mais… il se sentait terriblement impuissant.

Rose pour sa part voyait son cousin de plus en plus pâle et de moins en moins joyeux. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle imaginait que le hibou quotidien qu'il recevait venait de son père, puisque son oncle Harry était au courant que les choses n'allaient pas bien pour lui.

Finalement, le troisième matin, Albus s'effondra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les mains plaquées sur l'estomac. Scorpius, paniqué, fit appeler le directeur de maison, Slughorn.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Albus était conduit à l'infirmerie.

Scorpius hésita à prévenir son père - il s'était déjà montré d'une aide précieuse quand Albus avait disparu - mais son ami lui avait fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Aussi, il se contenta de soutenir au mieux son ami, terriblement inquiet.

Madame Pomfresh l'avait examiné soigneusement, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiète. Ne trouvant rien de physique qui puisse expliquer son état, l'infirmière avait pincé les lèvres et lui avait fait ingérer une potion calmante.

Puis Abus s'était endormi d'un sommeil agité, Scorpius à ses côtés.

Minerva était bien sûre venue à l'infirmerie. En temps normal, elle aurait renvoyé Scorpius en cours. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, elle autorisa le garçon à rester près de son ami.

L'incident avec James lui avait servi de leçon : à peine revenue dans son bureau, Minerva avait prévenu Harry de l'état de son fils.

Ainsi donc, Harry était de retour à Poudlard quelques jours seulement après avoir accepté un poste de professeur. Il avait d'ores et déjà informé le Ministre de la magie qu'il quittait la brigade et il s'appliquait à boucler tous les dossiers qu'il avait en souffrance, ne lésinant pas sur les heures supplémentaires.

Il était venu rapidement, à l'instant même où il avait reçu le courrier de Minerva. Et il s'était précipité directement à l'infirmerie, au chevet d'Albus.

Lorsqu'il entra, il croisa les yeux gris de Scorpius, et une vague de nostalgie le frappa alors qu'il réalisait à quel point le garçon ressemblait à son père. Il s'approcha du lit, et sa gorge se serra en voyant son fils dans le lit blanc, si minuscule.

Albus semblait épuisé, cerné. Son sommeil était agité.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Scorpius l'avait salué en évitant soigneusement son regard puis lui avait donné quelques explications.

\- Albus a eu très mal au ventre ce matin. Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion calmante.

\- Calmante ? Tu veux dire anti-douleur ?

Scorpius eut l'air mal à l'aise, et il se tortilla sans répondre. Madame Pomfresh arriva à cet instant, l'air sévère.

\- Il veut bien dire calmante, Monsieur Potter. Et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe avec ce pauvre garçon pour qu'il soit arrivé dans mon infirmerie dans un tel état de stress.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Vous avez bien compris. Je suis très bien placée pour savoir que vous n'avez aucun problème d'audition vu le temps que vous avez passé dans cet endroit… Votre fils s'est rendu malade tellement il est stressé. Une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?

\- J'ai appris que son frère… Son frère se conduit mal avec lui.

\- Ah… James c'est ça ? Pas surprenant.

Harry secoua la tête, perdu.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

L'infirmière soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je vous ai toujours bien aimé, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez passé des heures ici, et si vous m'avez rendu folle à ne jamais écouter les consignes, j'ai pu voir que vous n'étiez pas méchant. Je ne dirais pas la même chose au sujet de votre aîné. James Potter a envoyé un grand nombre de ses camarades ici, à cause de ses plaisanteries.

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise près de Scorpius, près de son fils, comme sonné. L'infirmière conclut sont petit discours, impitoyable.

\- Bien évidemment, les enfants qui sont arrivés ici étaient des Serpentard, venant de familles de Mangemorts. Aucun n'aurait osé accuser le fils du grand Harry Potter.

Scorpius, voyant le Sauveur dont il avait si souvent entendu parler aussi perdu, posa une main timide sur son bras.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Vous allez bien ?

Harry soupira.

\- Je suppose. Scorpius… Tu dois savoir que je n'étais pas ami avec ton père, mais… je suis heureux que mon fils ait la chance de te connaître.

Scorpius s'empourpra et baissa la tête. Il se taisait à la demande d'Albus, mais sa conscience lui hurlait d'expliquer pourquoi son ami était dans ce lit.

Finalement, il se mordilla la lèvre et releva brusquement la tête.

\- Monsieur ? Pourquoi vous n'ajoutez jamais un petit mot pour Albus lorsqu'il reçoit une lettre de votre femme ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Tous les matins Albus reçoit une lettre de sa mère.

\- Que disent ces lettres ?

Scorpius jeta un regard sur Albus et baissa la tête.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas en parler. Et je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Il se frotta le visage d'un air épuisé, et se pencha vers son fils pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Il a de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que toi. Vraiment. Je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains près de toi.


	17. On a rien sans rien

**PROMPT : On a rien sans rien**

* * *

Harry avait eu l'impression de passer des heures au chevet de son fils.

Après avoir rassuré Albus à l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux, Harry était reparti au plus vite de Poudlard. Maintenant, il était certain d'avoir pris la meilleure décision quand à accepter le poste de professeur. Il n'avait pas dit à son fils qu'ils se reverraient rapidement, préférant lui laisser la surprise. Mais il lui avait promis qu'il allait faire en sorte que les choses s'améliorent.

Pour ne pas créer de problèmes à Scorpius, Harry avait longuement assuré à son fils qu'il était fier de lui. Il lui avait appris qu'il aurait pu être à Serpentard lui aussi, mais qu'il avait refusé à cause d'un malentendu.

La première chose qu'il fit en suivant fut de rendre visite à Ron pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec James et Fred. Ron lui avoua qu'il était au courant : Rose leur avait tout raconté, y compris la première lettre que Ginny avait envoyé. Harry se contenta de compléter l'histoire pour que Ron ait tous les éléments en main.

Après un moment de silence, Harry avoua à Ron qu'il allait quitter le Ministère pour aller enseigner à Poudlard. Il en avait assez d'être Auror, et il avait enfin l'occasion de s'échapper.

Il parla de l'incendie de la cabane de Hagrid également. Ron avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Et tu dis que MacGonagall pense que c'est James et Fred qui sont coupables de ça ?

\- Oui. James a nié. Bien sûr… compte tenu de son comportement et de ses antécédents, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais… Et bien, je compte ouvrir l'œil. Crois-tu que Hermione accepterait de venir elle aussi ? Elle pourrait remplacer Binns. Je suis certain qu'elle adorerait être prof !

\- Harry… Mon pote… Tu sais qu'on te suivrait n'importe où. Mais là, il s'agit quand même de quitter un emploi qu'elle adore. C'est peut être un peu prématuré de s'affoler pour une vieille cabane qui tenait à peine debout, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a nos enfants là-bas. Je préfère autant trop en faire que pas assez. Je compte d'ailleurs proposer à Neville de prendre la botanique. Le Professeur Chourave compte aussi prendre sa retraite.

Ron grogna doucement.

\- Ok. Tu marques un point. Tu prévois quoi pour moi ? Et tu comptes placer combien de personnes à Poudlard exactement ?

\- Je ne prévois rien pour toi, Ron.

\- Je ne suis pas Ginny, tu sais ? Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a pu dire à Albus. Si c'est pour ça que tu me tiens à l'écart, tu peux te rassurer…

\- Ron… Je sais. C'est juste que… Autant que tu restes Auror pour qu'on ait quelqu'un en appui si les choses devenaient compliquées, non ? Si ça s'aggrave, je te ferais venir. En attendant, tu serais notre lien non officiel avec le Ministère.

Ron leva les bras au ciel, dramatique.

\- Ok. Je n'aime pas vraiment être mis à l'écart comme ça… Mais tu te débrouilles pour convaincre Hermione !

Harry lui sourit en hochant la tête. Cependant, Ron soupira brusquement.

\- Harry… on se connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi cette soudaine crise de nostalgie ?

Ron gloussa.

\- Juste pour te faire prendre conscience que je te connais par cœur. Et que je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose.

Harry gonfla les joues.

\- Ok. Tu sais qui es l'ami d'Albus ?

\- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

\- Le fils de Drago Malefoy. Scorpius.

Le visage de Ron se tordit en une moue écœurée, mais Harry le fusilla du regard.

\- Pour ton information, ce gamin vaut dix fois mieux que James ou Fred. Et Malefoy est celui qui m'a contacté pour me prévenir qu'il y avait un problème avec Albus. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire, après tout. Mais il m'a tendu la main.

Ron renifla d'un air méprisant mais finit par faire signe à Harry de continuer.

\- Malefoy sera le nouveau professeur de potions.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est un Mangemort ! Il y avait déjà assez de Rogue !

Harry grogna mais choisit de ne pas entamer leur éternelle dispute au sujet de Rogue. Harry avait pardonné les injustices au fil des années, en venant à admirer l'homme alors que Ron était bloqué dans une rancœur puérile, refusant de le reconnaître comme héros.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que Malefoy porte la marque mais il n'a jamais été Mangemort à proprement parler, Ron. Et il nous a aidé. Il m'a sauvé la vie également.

Ron fronça le nez.

\- Dis à MacGo qu'on a rien sans rien et que si elle veut le Sauveur comme professeur, elle doit virer le Mangemort. Et le tour est joué.

Harry se leva, le visage fermé.

\- C'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'il ait le poste. Je pense qu'il serait excellent, et qu'il a droit à une chance de vivre une vie normale. Et si ça te pose problème, je m'en moque.

\- Tu vas le défendre ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi ton ami, pas lui !

\- En attendant, il a fait plus pour Albus que n'importe quel membre de notre famille. Édifiant, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Ron leva les bras au ciel, le visage rouge.

\- Parfait ! Deviens ami avec Malefoy ! Tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à supporter sa sale gueule de fouine…

Harry tourna le dos à Ron, puis se frotta le visage, épaules basses.

\- Ta sœur envoie chaque matin un hibou à Albus, et ce n'est pas pour le réconforter. Albus a terminé à l'infirmerie, et Pomfresh m'a fait un sermon sur le stress que subit mon fils.

Ron émit un couinement étranglé puis se leva pour faire des allées et venues nerveuses.

\- Tu en es certain ? Ginny ne…

\- Ron, si tu veux, je te conduis à Poudlard et je laisse Madame Pomfresh te l'expliquer ?

\- Harry… Je suis désolé, Ok ? Je… Merde tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Ginny a perdu les pédales, je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ma sœur alors que…

\- Alors que tu refusais de laisser le bénéfice du doute à Malefoy. Pourtant, tu n'hésites pas à défendre ta sœur envers et contre tout, même si ce qu'elle fait est ignoble.

Vaincu, Ron soupira.

\- Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux.


	18. Pardessus

**PROMPT : Pardessus**

* * *

Le jour était arrivé. Après avoir passé un temps fou à se dépêtrer de sa vie trop envahissante, Harry se sentait brusquement libéré en arrivant devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé les postes de professeur à Neville et Hermione, ses deux amis avaient accepté avec enthousiasme. Harry n'avait pas été étonné de la réaction de Neville, puisque le jeune homme avait souvent parlé d'enseigner la botanique - qui était resté sa passion.

Cependant, qu'Hermione accepte sans discuter et avec joie l'avait surpris. Après tout son amie semblait parfaitement épanouie dans son poste au Ministère. Elle aimait participer à l'élaboration des lois, travailler entre les différents services pour harmoniser le monde sorcier au mieux. Harry avait entendu Shakelbot parler d'elle et il avait sous-entendu que la jeune fille serait probablement bientôt le membre le plus jeune du Magenmagot de toute l'histoire de la magie.

Harry était le premier arrivé, suivi presque immédiatement de Hermione. Elle l'enlaça et lui sourit.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de commencer Harry ! J'ai préparé tous mes cours, j'espère que ça sera suffisant.

Harry gloussa nerveusement, en espérant que Minerva n'attendait pas des cours prêts pour leur arrivée, puisqu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais il n'était pas étonné qu'Hermione ait pris les devants.

Avant que Harry n'ait à détourner la conversation pour ne pas avouer qu'il n'avait absolument rien préparé, Neville arriva.

Il était bien plus sûr de lui que l'adolescent gauche et timide qu'il avait été. Son rôle dans la bataille finale l'avait aidé à surmonter ses peurs, et il s'était épanoui au fil des années.

Ils s'enlacèrent et se saluèrent, se donnant des nouvelles depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois. Ils se croisaient régulièrement, comme si avoir été à Gryffondor avait fait d'eux une famille…

Voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu attends encore quelqu'un Harry ?

Ce dernier grimaça un sourire gêné et haussa les épaules doucement.

\- Il manque le nouveau professeur de potions.

Hermione fronça les sourcils aussitôt et Neville regarda Harry d'un air vaguement curieux. Ce fut Neville qui demanda innocemment s'ils le connaissaient et l'hésitation immédiate de Harry mit la puce à l'oreille de Hermione.

\- Harry ? Je ne vois personne de suffisamment doué en potions dans notre maison pour assurer ce poste…

Harry lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait confiant et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas précisé dans quelle maison il était.

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour arriver.

\- C'est moi Granger.

Drago avait l'air impassible, vêtu d'un costume moldu et d'un pardessus. Il n'avait pas réellement changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu plus longs qu'autrefois mais toujours aussi clairs. Il les regardait, ses yeux gris acier ne laissant pas filtrer ses pensées, attendant leurs réactions, mais Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était inquiet de leur réaction. Aussi, il fit le premier pas.

\- Bonjour Malefoy.

\- Potter.

\- Toujours impatient de commencer ?

Le blond hocha la tête et eut un léger sourire. Hermione les dévisagea l'un après l'autre et Neville secoua la tête perplexe.

\- Depuis quand vous êtes polis l'un avec l'autre tous les deux ?

Drago ricana mais Harry se dépêcha de répondre pour éviter toute provocation inutile - bien qu'il se demanda si Drago Malefoy allait vraiment se mettre à dos ses nouveaux collègues à leur arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Depuis que nos fils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, tout simplement.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

\- Albus ?

\- Oui Neville. Albus est à Serpentard avec Scorpius. Ça te pose problème ?

Neville leva aussitôt les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr !

Hermione soupira et à son regard, Harry comprit qu'il aurait des explications à donner.

Après un léger moment de malaise, où personne ne savait comment agir, Drago prit les devant et les salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Granger, Longdubas.

Hermione soupira bruyamment puis répondit à son salut un peu raide. Neville hésita, puis salua Drago à son tour, légèrement amusé par la situation.

Harry relâcha la tension qu'il n'était pas conscient de maintenir.

\- Minerva doit nous attendre. Vous êtes prêts ?

Hermione renifla et avança immédiatement, entraînant Neville à sa suite. Harry sourit en coin, amusé, en pensant que les choses ne changeaient pas. Hermione allait lui en vouloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant Minerva, puis elle lui demanderait des explications à la première occasion. Et les choses reviendraient à la normale. Comme toujours. Parce qu'ils étaient amis et que Hermione avait confiance en son jugement finalement.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Comme ça, tu les as décidé sans parler de moi ?

Harry ricana.

\- Le but était qu'ils acceptent Malefoy… J'ai surtout parlé de protéger les enfants.

\- Justement, ils seraient venus les protéger de moi…

\- Vraiment amusant. Je parlais plutôt de ce qui s'est passé pendant que nous étions dans le bureau de Minerva…

\- L'incendie ? La rumeur accuse ton fils aîné je te rappelle.

\- J'en suis conscient. James est peut être impliqué et si c'est le cas… il le regrettera. Mais…

\- Mais tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose de plus.

\- Intuition d'Auror, peut-être. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à brûler la cabane de Hagrid. Mon imbécile de fils semble décidé à n'agir que pour se faire remarquer.

Drago secoua la tête.

\- J'espère réellement que tu as tort Potter. Que c'est juste une stupide farce d'adolescent.

\- Au pire, nous serons prêts.

L'ancien Serpentard inspira brusquement et s'immobilisa.

\- Tu viens vraiment de me demander de t'aider ? De participer ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas ?

Drago resta silencieux, avançant aux côtés de Harry dans l'allée qui menait à l'entrée du château. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement avant de soupirer.

\- Si bien sûr. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger mon fils. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à m'inclure… nous n'avons pas vraiment… enfin nous n'étions pas amis autrefois ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'aurais des raisons de me méfier de toi ?

\- Non.

\- Alors… Le passé est derrière nous. La guerre est terminée, et… nous allons être collègues.

Drago grogna légèrement.

\- Fichu Gyffondor héroïque.

Mais il souriait d'un air attendri en disant ces mots.


	19. Regard embrumé

**PROMPT : Regard embrumé**

* * *

Lorsque le lundi matin, Albus et Scorpius entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le regard embrumé de fatigue. Ils se laissèrent tomber à leur place, côte à côte, en silence. En mordant dans un muffin, Scorpius fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la Grande Salle était inhabituellement animée.

Les tables des quatre maisons chuchotaient avec une certaine excitation et le petit blond nota que Albus ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, les yeux dans le vague, baillant de temps à autre.

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude discret, faisant sursauter son ami qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Hey Al ! Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont tous bizarre ce matin ?

\- Hum…

Scorpius ricana parce qu'il commençait à être habitué au fait que son ami n'était pas définitivement du matin. Il fallait un temps fou à Albus pour émerger et être en mesure de tenir une conversation cohérente.

Cependant son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il levait la tête et que son regard tomba sur la table des professeurs.

Bouche-bée, il secoua Albus de façon un peu plus virulente en lui chuchotant de regarder.

\- Regarder quoi ? Sérieux t'as quoi ce matin ?

\- La table des profs ! Jette un œil !

Albus soupira bruyamment. Puis il tourna la tête lentement en grommelant à mi-voix. Avant de se figer et de sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

A la table des professeurs, deux nouvelles places étaient occupées. Par leurs pères respectifs. Il y avait deux autres nouveaux professeurs qu'Albus connaissait parfaitement, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa tante Hermione et de Neville Longdubas un ami de ses parents.

La présence de Drago Malefoy n'aurait peut être pas attiré l'attention à ce point s'il avait été seul. Cependant, sa présence en compagnie de Harry Potter, le Sauveur, avait de quoi surprendre.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules avec un léger sourire. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient heureux de voir leurs pères respectifs, et s'ils ne savaient pas exactement pour quelle raison ils étaient présents, ils comptaient bien passer autant de temps que possible avec eux.

A la table des Gryffondor, Rose observait sa mère et son oncle assis à la table des professeurs les sourcils froncés. Elle devinait sans peine que l'homme blond assis près de son oncle était le père de Scorpius, le fameux ennemi donc lui parlait son père depuis des années. La ressemblance était bien trop frappante pour être due au hasard.

Mais il parlait avec Harry Potter comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et Rose ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Elle soupira en mangeant distraitement son petit déjeuner, réfléchissant aux raisons de la présence de quatre adultes à la table des professeurs en cours d'année. Elle croisa le regard furieux de James et détourna les yeux avec application, toujours fâchée de son comportement.

Finalement, elle se servit son petit déjeuner et commença à manger avec entrain. Plus vite elle aurait terminé, plus vite elle aurait les réponses à ses questions après tout…

A quelques places de sa cousine, James Potter était furieux. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, il avait noté une animation inhabituelle, mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé : il était avec Fred et ils étaient bien trop occupés à bousculer le fils Goyle. Encore un Serpentard fils de Mangemort après tout…

Il s'était installé en riant à la table de sa maison, se sentant le roi du monde sorcier.

Puis, il avait levé les yeux. Et il était tombé sur un regard vert furieux. Un regard qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Sa tante Hermione était aux côtés de son père et semblait tout aussi en colère. Il avait entendu Fred jurer entre ses dents, et il avait compris qu'ils allaient probablement avoir des ennuis pour une fois.

Au moment où il baissait les yeux, il avait réalisé qui était l'homme près de son père. Une vague de haine déferla en lui en se rendant compte que son propre père discutait amicalement avec un Mangemort, faisant comme si tout allait bien.

James à cet instant grinça presque des dents et se jura qu'il n'allait certainement pas faire profil bas. Il savait que sa mère serait d'accord avec lui et le soutiendrait…

Un bref coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard et il nota immédiatement que son frère regardait des étoiles pleins les yeux en direction de leur père. James serra les poings, persuadé que son parasite de frère avait appelé au secours en se plaignant de lui. Il renifla et décida qu'à la première occasion il ferait passer à Albus l'envie de rapporter…

A la table des professeurs, Minerva espérait qu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision possible en recrutant de nouveaux professeur ainsi. Décidant que le moment était venu, elle se leva et avança de quelques pas pour se placer devant la table des professeurs.

\- Bonjour à tous.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. La sorcière regarda chaque table quelques secondes, avant de commencer à parler.

\- Comme vous avez tous pu le constater, nous avons ce matin des invités parmi nous. Madame Granger-Weasley, Messieurs Longdubas, Malefoy et Potter.

Une vague de murmures parcourut la salle et beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Inconscients d'être la cible de l'attention, Albus et Scorpius ne quittaient pas la Directrice des yeux, avides d'en savoir plus.

\- Sachez que vous allez les voir régulièrement à cette table puisqu'ils viennent de rejoindre l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard.

Les murmures se firent plus forts et Minerva attendit que le silence de revienne pour continuer.

\- Madame Granger-Weasley remplacera le professeur Binns pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Monsieur Longdubas prendra le relais du professeur Chourave en Botanique. Monsieur Malefoy celui du professeur Slughorn en potions. Enfin, Monsieur Potter assurera les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et de vol, remplaçant ainsi le professeur Bibine. J'attends de vous tous un comportement exemplaire envers vos nouveaux professeurs.

Minerva se tourna vers la table des Serpentard et leur adressa un signe de tête.

\- En ce qui concerne la maison Serpentard, le professeur Malefoy prendra le relais du Professeur Slughorn en tant que Directeur de Maison. C'est à lui que vous vous adresserez dorénavant en cas de problème. Il communiquera à vos préfets ses instructions.

L'écossaise hocha la tête et recula vers la table des professeurs avant de faire volte-face.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas vos nouveaux professeurs, ils sont loin d'être inexpérimentés.

Sur cette remarque intrigante, elle reprit place, laissant exploser les bavardages dans la Grande Salle.


	20. Ce qui pourrait être juste

**Bonsoir et merci à vous lecteur de suivre cette histoire.  
Suite à une review anonyme, je souhaitais apporter une petite précision : bien que la base des "If you dare" soit un défi à prompts, l'histoire suit une logique et l'enchaînement des chapitres a une importance.**

**En effet, au moment où je commence à publier, l'histoire est déjà terminée, relue et corrigée. Il n'y a pas de "remplissage" pour passer un prompt. **

**Lorsque je pars d'une idée, je développe cette idée et prépare un plan détaillé. J'organise mes chapitres et ce n'est qu'à l'écriture qu'il y a utilisation des prompts. Parfois certains chapitres peuvent avoir l'air "inutiles" puisque montrant un moment en dehors du fil rouge, un moment de vie par exemple. Ils me servent uniquement à temporiser l'intrigue, ou à ajouter un léger détail dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Cependant, je suis surprise, car il y en a peu dans chaque fiction. Et je dois avouer que je me pose la question du suivi de mes fictions en sautant des chapitres, puisqu'en général je vais attention à ce que chacun ait son importance...  
Pour cette fiction, cher Guest, je ne comprends pas quel chapitre te semble en dehors de l'histoire. Je suis partie sur quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, une next-gen. J'ai choisi de partir de la fin réelle du canon (bien que je déteste Ginny). Or, Drago étant mon personnage préféré je n'allais certainement pas me priver d'un rapprochement avec Harry ;)  
**

**Tout ça pour dire que les chapitres alternent peu à peu au début entre les jeunes et les anciens. Nous sommes encore dans la partie "présentation" on va dire, où je met en place le caractère des personnages. J'ai forcé le trait de James pour le rendre détestable (il m'en fallait un ^^) . J'avais besoin de détailler les relations à l'époque où Albus, Scorpius et Rose entrent à Poudlard.  
Très vite, l'intrigue va se mettre en place : la jeune génération laissera un peu plus la place aux anciens, parce que c'est un Drarry après tout (je ne fais pas mystère de mon attachement à ce couple particulier). **

**Bref, peut être le problème vient du fait que cette présentation des personnages se fasse dès le début alors que l'intrigue en elle même n'a pas vraiment commencé (il y a quelques touches discrètes dans les chapitres, qui amènent doucement la suite), et j'en suis désolée si c'est le cas. Mais c'est le choix que j'ai fait quand j'ai écrit cette fiction, et je pensais (et pense encore) que c'était le plus logique pour atteindre le résultat que j'avais en tête.**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise, bonne lecture pour le chapitre du jour et à demain !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Ce qui pourrait être juste**

* * *

En voyant Albus et Scorpius se relever ensemble et partir de la Grande Salle en discutant, penchés l'un vers l'autre, Harry sourit, amusé. Les deux garçons avaient pris la peine de leur faire un discret signe de la main, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Mais le Sauveur fronça les sourcils en voyant James se lever d'un bond, laissant son assiette presque pleine, pour partir à son tour à grands pas rageurs. Pressentant qu'il ferait mieux de s'assurer que tout allait bien, Harry se leva et se pencha vers Minerva pour lui dire qu'il devait s'éclipser quelques minutes.

\- Rien de grave, Harry ?

\- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. Je vous rejoins dans votre bureau.

La directrice soupira et hocha la tête. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à expliquer son départ à Hermione, il lui fit un vague signe puis partit rapidement.

Harry s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en partant à la suite de James. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé assister au spectacle qu'il découvrit en tournant dans un couloir désert.

Albus et Scorpius étaient acculés côte à côte dans un renfoncement, et James les surplombait, l'air furieux. Il bousculait son petit frère de plus en plus violemment, ignorant Scorpius qui essayait de faire barrage. Ou plus exactement, Albus et Scorpius essayaient de se protéger l'un l'autre, tandis que James se conduisait comme une brute sans cervelle.

En plus de la bousculade, le Gryffondor déversait un torrent d'insultes et de menaces, ne reculant devant rien.

En se rapprochant, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, Harry entendit que James reprochait à Albus sa venue à Poudlard.

Harry croisa le regard paniqué de Scorpius et c'est ce qui lui fit retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

\- James Sirius Potter !

James sursauta et recula, le regard mauvais. Harry s'assura d'un coup d'œil que les deux plus jeunes ne soient pas blessés, et concentra son attention sur James, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Ton frère ne m'a pas appelé, mais il aurait été en droit de le faire.

Harry parlait fort, et rapidement il y eut un attroupement autour d'eux.

\- Tu es la honte de la famille Potter, James ! Je pensais d'avoir élevé correctement mais… je vois que je me suis trompé…

James faisait face à son père en serrant les poings. Autour d'eux, les élèves de Poudlard qui passaient s'arrêtaient et des vagues de murmures commençaient à s'élever.

Depuis son arrivée à l'école, James s'était conduit en vrai despote, se servant honteusement de la notoriété de son père pour s'imposer. Personne n'osait s'opposer à lui, de peur de se mettre à dos le héros du monde sorcier. Après tout, il était son fils aîné. Son héritier.

Il n'était pas apprécié et beaucoup jubilaient de voir que le grand Harry Potter, dont ils entendaient parler depuis leur naissance, ne cautionnait pas les actes de son fils.

Parmi les Gryffondor présents, beaucoup avaient mené la vie dure aux Serpentard et à Albus en particulier en pensant que si James se conduisait ainsi, alors il avait l'accord plus ou moins explicite de son père.

Voir Harry en colère changeait la donne : d'un coup, plusieurs d'entre eux se remettaient en question et regardaient Albus d'un autre œil. Peut être qu'ils avaient suivi le mauvais fils Potter après tout.

Pire encore : ils avaient assisté au repas et avaient vu Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, et Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort, discuter amicalement. Puis, le Sauveur en personne s'était interposé entre James et deux Serpentard.

James n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les commentaires de ses camarades de maison pour savoir qu'il allait perdre un grand nombre de soutien. Déjà il voyait le regard des autres changer sur son frère et ce constat le rendait fou de rage.

Le Gryffondor lança un regard haineux à son père et s'apprêta à partir en le bousculant, mais Harry le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Je te préviens James. Il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement. Tu as intérêt à te reprendre. Et ce qui pourrait être juste serait que tu sois traité comme tu as traité ton frère…

James ne répondit pas et se dégagea, montrant presque les dents, puis partit à grands pas rageurs. Le jeune homme était fermement décidé à continuer de faire ce qu'il voulait, et surtout, il voulait faire payer son frère.

Harry regarda autour de lui et nota l'attroupement.

\- Et bien ? Vous n'avez pas cours ? Circulez !

Les élèves se dispersèrent en jetant des coups d'œil curieux à Albus et Scorpius, mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune animosité dans leurs regards. Une fois seuls, Harry soupira.

\- Ça va les garçons ?

Albus hocha rapidement la tête, mais Harry le retint.

\- Albus… Depuis quand ça dure comme ça avec ton frère ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, mais Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude en haussant les sourcils, pour le convaincre de parler.

\- C'est rien papa. Juste depuis la rentrée. Avant il m'ignorait juste mais… Il est furieux que j'ai été réparti à Serpentard.

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se frotta le visage en soupirant.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Écoute mon grand, sois fier de ta maison, et… oublies ton frère pour l'instant, ok ?

Albus hocha doucement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire que je pourrais retourner à la maison pour les vacances ?

Harry hoqueta.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui t'as dit que… Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rentrer ? Si c'est James, ton frère n'a aucun droit de te dire ce genre de choses.

Albus voulut battre en retraite mais Scorpius le rattrapa. Puis il leva les yeux vers Harry. Ignorant les protestation de son ami, il lâcha l'information.

\- Ce n'est pas James, Monsieur Potter. Al a reçu un hibou qui venait de chez vous.

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux, au bord de la nausée. Il y avait déjà un moment qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde avec Ginny, mais il estima qu'elle venait de dépasser les bornes.

\- Si ta mère refuse que tu rentres à la maison, je resterai à tes côtés à Poudlard. Je ne te laisserai certainement pas seul, pas après avoir passé toutes mes vacances scolaires ici quand j'étais élève.

Scorpius passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Et si vous restez tous les deux, je demanderai à mon père de rester avec moi ici également.

Harry gloussa.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ton père soit enchanté de me supporter pendant les vacances en plus de la période scolaire, jeune homme…

Mais Scorpius se contenta d'un léger sourire, en se souvenant de tout ce que son père avait pu dire sur l'homme qui avait libéré le monde sorcier avant même d'être majeur. Il avait bien évidemment évoqué leur opposition mais il n'avait jamais caché ses regrets.

\- Oh vous pourriez être surpris, Monsieur Potter…


	21. Approcher

**PROMPT : Approcher**

* * *

Alors qu'il attendait près du terrain de Quidditch sa première classe, Harry était nerveux. Terriblement nerveux. Autant que son premier cours de vol, des années auparavant quand il était un enfant.

Il s'était lancé dans cette aventure sans vraiment réfléchir, comme souvent. Il avait été heureux de revenir à Poudlard, de changer d'air, de changer de métier. Il avait également pensé à se rapprocher de ses fils.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé en devenant professeur qu'il devrait apprendre quelque chose à des enfants.

Il soupira nerveusement et regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que les balais étaient alignés au sol, proprement, reproduisant ce dont il se souvenait de son tout premier cours de vol. Madame Bibine l'avait abreuvé de conseils, au point où il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il avait juste retenu que c'était le cours le plus important puisqu'ils allaient voir les bases du vol ...

Et puis commencer par les Serpentard l'inquiétait légèrement, compte tenu du fait qu'il y aurait Albus et Scorpius.

Il vit les élèves approcher au loin, et se redressa, masquant sa nervosité au mieux. Il parviendrait peut être à faire illusion après tout… même si Albus le connaissait bien trop pour se laisser abuser.

Il se présenta d'une voix qu'il espéra ferme, et expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux aux enfants qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Hormis son fils, tous semblaient impressionnés d'avoir pour professeur Harry Potter, légende du monde sorcier.

Il fit placer les enfants à côté d'un balai, les alignant soigneusement et leur demanda de prendre l'objet en main. Harry masqua un soupir et essaya de ne pas rire nerveusement face aux yeux écarquillés des gamins qui semblaient un peu perdus, bien qu'ils aient déjà vu ce point avec Madame Bibine lors de leur premier cours.

Conformément à ses instructions, les enfants levèrent la main au dessus du balai au sol et prononcèrent "Debout" d'une voix forte. Certains comme Scorpius parvinrent du premier coup à attraper leur balai. D'autres comme Scarlett Goldstein eurent besoin de plusieurs essais.

Harry arriva devant Albus et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant les yeux verts si semblables aux siens pleins de larmes.

\- Albus ? Un souci ?

Personne n'ignorait que Harry était le père d'Albus, et il avait dit en entrée de cours qu'il n'appellerait pas son fils "Monsieur Potter" mais que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se montrer parfaitement impartial. Il avait ignoré les regards suspicieux, déterminé à montrer qu'il ne ferait pas de favoritisme.

C'est pourquoi il était passé dans les rangs pour terminer par Albus.

Son fils leva les yeux vers lui et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Ça… ça ne marche pas. Je ne dois pas faire correctement.

\- Montre-moi ça.

Albus hésita mais soupira et ses épaules retombèrent. Il tendit une main tremblante au dessus de son balai et prononça distinctement le "Debout" d'une voix mal assurée. L'objet au sol trembla mais ne décolla pas.

Harry soupira.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu es trop tendu. Continue de t'entraîner, et ne t'inquiètes pas, ça viendra.

Harry continua son tour des élèves, rectifiant les positions, donnant des conseils, félicitant, rassurant, tout en gardant un œil inquiet sur son fils. Il ne se préoccupait pas réellement du fait que le garçon soit en difficulté, il était plus inquiet par la façon dont il prenait les choses à cœur.

Plus le cours avançait, plus Albus s'énervait et s'entêtait, se crispant davantage, au bord des larmes.

Finalement, il envoya tout le monde ranger son balai mais il demanda à son fils de rester près de lui.

Une fois seuls, Albus se mit à pleurer en silence et parla avant même que Harry n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu dois avoir honte de moi !

Le héros du monde sorcier sursauta et attira le garçon dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais honte de toi ?

\- Parce que je suis nul.

Harry soupira et obligea Albus à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Écoute bonhomme. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, je reste fier de toi. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis juste parce que tu as l'impression d'avoir échoué aujourd'hui.

Albus se dégagea et ses joues rougirent de colère.

\- Mais j'ai échoué ! J'ai même pas réussi à faire bouger ce fichu balai !

\- Et alors ? J'ai toujours été nul en potions ! Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'aimer pour ça ?

Albus gonfla les joues et secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas pareil. Toi tu as sauvé tout le monde. Tu… Tu es un héros. Tu aurais même pu devenir un grand joueur de Quidditch !

Harry gloussa doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix tu sais. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, je me suis juste battu pour survivre. Mais je n'étais pas tout seul ! Il y a eu d'autres sorciers bien plus méritants que moi. Et pour le Quidditch, j'étais un bon attrapeur à Poudlard, certes. Mais ce n'est pas plus admirable que n'importe quelle autre discipline.

Albus soupira.

\- Comme je suis ton fils, tout le monde va…

\- Peu importe Albus. Ta tante Hermione est probablement la sorcière la plus intelligente qui soit et pourtant elle est mal à l'aise sur un balai, sans compter qu'elle a rencontré les mêmes difficultés que toi au début.

\- Mais…

\- Albus. Tu t'inquiètes bien trop. Tout le monde ne peut pas naître un balai dans la main, et il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie, tu sais.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Minerva qui arrivait à toute vitesse. La sorcière se planta devant Harry, essoufflée et inquiète.

\- Harry, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Le Sauveur acquiesça et donna congé à son fils, lui offrant un clin d'œil rassurant. Puis il reporta toute son attention sur Minerva.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

\- Vous aviez cours avec les Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.  
\- Joshua Goyle était il présent ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre, et finit pas secouer la tête.

\- Non. Il n'était pas là. Un problème ?

\- Il a disparu. Personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin. Il a pris le petit déjeuner et… il s'est volatilisé.

\- Il s'est peut être caché pour une raison ou pour une autre ?

\- Que Merlin vous entende, Harry ! Pourriez-vous venir nous aider à le chercher ?

Harry sourit malicieusement et sortit la carte des Maraudeurs.

\- J'ai un moyen infaillible de le localiser, Minerva…

Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, le sourire de Harry se fanait alors qu'il se rendait compte que Joshua Goyle n'était présent nulle part dans le château…


	22. Pas au prix de ma vie

**PROMPT : Pas au prix de ma vie**

* * *

La disparition du Serpentard avait été prise très au sérieux par les professeurs même s'ils n'étaient pas inquiets au départ. Cependant, après avoir vu qu'il n'était nulle part dans le château, Harry fut pris d'un sérieux mauvais pressentiment.

Il prévint Hermione, Neville et Drago pour aller fouiller immédiatement le château, dans l'éventualité où la carte des Maraudeurs aurait un problème, bien que ce soit peu probable.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, Drago soupira.

\- Le fils de Goyle qui disparaît, ce n'est pas anodin. Tout le monde sait que son père a été… du mauvais côté.

Hermione eut un geste agacé de la main.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Joshua a pu s'isoler un peu. Pour l'avoir eu en classe j'ai noté qu'il était très réservé et… Malheureusement il se fait souvent bousculer.

Neville semblait pensif, puis il leva les yeux sur Harry.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu nous as convaincu de venir enseigner ici, Harry ? Tu prévoyais quelque chose dans ce genre ?

\- Non. Je craignais quelque chose de ce genre. Et j'espérais me tromper. Malheureusement… dans le pire des cas, je pensais pouvoir éviter ça. Je veux dire, j'ai parlé sécurité avec Minerva, et personne ne peut entrer dans Poudlard sans son autorisation. Si le gamin ne s'est pas caché pour une raison ou pour une autre, la personne qui l'a… enlevé est dans l'école depuis le début. Élève ou professeur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Si tu penses vraiment qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, peut-être est-ce le moment de faire venir Ron ? Officiellement je veux dire ? Nous aurons besoin d'un Auror, non ?

\- Pas tant que nous ne sommes pas fixés. Tu sais comment les gens peuvent réagir, la panique peut faire des ravages. La guerre est encore fraîche dans beaucoup de mémoires et il vaut mieux rester discrets. Je n'ai pas envie de déclencher une vague de lynchages parce que tout le monde sera sur les nerfs.

Drago émit un ricanement.

\- Tu oublies quelque chose Potter. C'est un enfant de Mangemort. Toi tu ne feras peut être pas la différence mais le Ministère ne lèvera pas le petit doigt. Pour beaucoup… Pour beaucoup nos enfants méritent d'être punis pour nos fautes. Et crois moi j'en sais quelque chose.

La remarque de l'ancien Serpentard jeta un froid. Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent de colère, tandis qu'Hermione sembla gênée. Neville pinça les lèvres.

\- Il a raison. Il y a encore beaucoup de rancœur dans le monde sorcier.

Harry renifla, et laissa froidement échapper une réflexion.

\- La rancœur de ceux qui sont restés bien à l'abri. Ils ne se sont pas bousculés pour aider. Personne n'a voulu jouer les justiciers quand on risquait nos vies !

Neville posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami.

\- Nous devrions commencer à le chercher au septième étage et redescendre petit à petit jusqu'à être sûrs d'avoir tout fouillé. Y compris les salles communes et les dortoirs des quatre maisons. Sans compter la salle sur demande.

Le Sauveur hocha la tête, le regard sombre.

\- Allez-y. Moi je vais aller fouiller la forêt interdite. Ou tout du moins l'orée et vérifier qu'il n'y a rien d'inhabituel.

Drago grogna.

\- Forcément. Saint Potter en action.

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Quel est le problème Malefoy ? Tu ne veux pas retrouver le fils de ton ancien camarade ?

\- Si bien sûr. Mais pas au prix de ma vie. Ça n'aiderait en rien !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, dramatiquement.

\- Je ne risque rien Malefoy. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

\- Nous n'avons pas réellement les mêmes souvenirs de la forêt interdite si tu penses que l'endroit est inoffensif.

Les deux anciens rivaux échangèrent un regard amusé, presque complice. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en grognant et les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

\- Je me demande si je ne préfère pas quand vous vous battiez tous les deux. Au moins on savait sur quel pied danser.

Harry gloussa doucement.

\- Allez commencer les recherches, je vais à l'orée de la forêt. On se rejoint dès qu'on a fait le tour.

Alors qu'Harry commençait à s'éloigner sous le regard indéchiffrable de Drago, Hermione le rappela soudain.

\- Pense à jeter un œil dans la cabane hurlante.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant en direction du saule cogneur puis haussa les épaules.

\- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un aurait pu trouver le passage ? Sans avoir le mode d'emploi de l'arbre, ça me semble improbable.

Neville renifla.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais si l'improbable ne devait pas avoir lieu, Harry ta scolarité aurait été bien plus tranquille.

Sur ces mots le Gryffondor s'éloigna, rapidement suivi de Drago qui jeta un regard indéfinissable à Harry. Hermione hésita un bref instant.

\- Sois prudent Harry. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe ici, mais autant se méfier.

Sans attendre la réaction de son meilleur ami, elle s'éloigna à grands pas pour rattraper ses deux collègues.

Harry soupira en jetant un dernier coup regard à la cabane hurlante. L'endroit lui rappelait Sirius et Rogue, tous les deux morts aujourd'hui. Il hésita un bref instant et se frotta le visage avant de partir à grands pas vers le saule cogneur.

En venant à Poudlard, il savait qu'il aurait à faire face à de nombreux souvenirs, qu'ils soient douloureux ou non. Il s'y était préparé, et il était bien décidé à affronter ses démons.

Immobiliser l'arbre ne fut qu'une formalité. Malgré qu'il soit bien plus vieux - et probablement beaucoup moins agile - il n'avait pas oublié comment s'y prendre, et en quelques secondes, il était dans le tunnel.

Même s'il était tenté de courir dans le passage qui conduisait à la maison la plus hantée d'Angleterre, il prit le temps d'avancer posément, sa baguette illuminée d'un Lumos tendue au dessus de sa tête pour examiner chaque recoin. Il était à la recherche d'un enfant, et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un enfant pouvait se cacher n'importe où.

Finalement, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le jeune Goyle n'était pas dans la cabane hurlante. Harry repoussa fermement les souvenirs alors qu'il passait dans la chambre où il avait rencontré Sirius pour la première fois, puis il sortit de la cabane hurlante rapidement, sans se retourner.

Déterminé, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la forêt interdite.


	23. Jouets

**PROMPT : Jouets**

* * *

Joshua Goyle n'avait pas été retrouvé. L'inquiétude était palpable et comme l'avait prédit Drago, le Ministère refusa de bouger, prétextant que ce n'était qu'un caprice d'enfant.

Ron avait envoyé un hibou à Harry en lui disant qu'il irait interroger les parents de Joshua officieusement, au cas où ils auraient une idée d'où pouvait être leur fils.

Une fois rentré dans ses quartiers, Harry s'était installé à son bureau, avait étalé la carte des maraudeurs à ses côtés espérant y localiser le jeune Goyle, puis avait eu l'envie soudaine d'écrire à sa fille.

Quels que soient des griefs contre Ginny, il n'en oubliait pas sa jolie princesse, et il avait hâte de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

Il lui prépara une lettre pleine de légèreté, lui demandant ce qu'elle aimerait avoir comme jouets pour Noël. Après réflexion, il n'ajouta aucun mot pour Ginny. Ils auraient besoin de parler, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de se jeter tête la première dans ce qui serait probablement une nouvelle confrontation.

Les quelques jours qu'il avait passé à Poudlard avaient suffi pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour prendre conscience qu'il se sentait bien plus à sa place entre les murs du vieux château que n'importe où ailleurs.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Harry attacha la lettre à la patte de son hibou et regarda le rapace partir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait à se dire que rencontrer Drago Malefoy - à nouveau - avait été la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Grâce à son ancien rival, il avait trouvé le courage d'entamer un changement de vie, et il pensait très sérieusement confirmer à Minerva qu'il voulait continuer à enseigner.

Lorsqu'il remonta du repas, il trouva sans surprise le hibou familial posé sur son bureau. Il se massa les tempes et se versa un verre de Whisky pur feu - histoire de supporter Ginny et ses exigences.

En lisant la lettre de sa femme, Harry eut un rire incrédule et secoua la tête, abasourdi.

Il s'était souvent dit que si les choses étaient compliquées avec Ginny, c'était parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et parce qu'ils avaient vécu la guerre de façon bien plus intense que leurs camarades. Après tout, Harry avait été au cœur des batailles, et il était mort un court instant.

Mais à la lecture des mots de la rousse, ses illusions volèrent en éclats et il se rendit compte que le mariage qu'il avait rêvé n'avait jamais été heureux. Il n'était même pas capable de dire s'il avait réellement aimé Ginny ou si elle avait été un rêve de plus, l'espoir de fonder la famille qui lui avait tant manqué.

Loin de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard, Ginny exigeait qu'il cesse ses enfantillages pour reprendre un travail sérieux. Elle lui annonçait avec un évident manque de tact qu'elle avait parlé au Ministre et qu'il lui avait assuré que s'il revenait vite, il pourrait prétendre à de l'avancement pour devenir chef des Aurors.

La sensation familière de la colère tordit l'estomac de Harry et il repoussa la lettre de Ginny - froide et impersonnelle, juste une série d'ordres - avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas agi selon ses désirs à lui pour se conformer à ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Il avait longtemps pensé qu'être Auror était sa vocation. Mais il avait rapidement déchanté en se rendant compte qu'il s'était conformé à ce que tout le monde voyait d'un héros. Il était le Sauveur, et il était logique qu'il continue à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, après tout. Mais il exerçait un métier qu'il n'aimait pas, qui l'éloignait de sa famille, faisant de lui un père absent - ce qu'il avait juré de ne jamais devenir.

Harry quitta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Mais les mots de Ginny tournaient dans sa tête, attisant sa rage et sa rancœur. Il pensait que sa femme le soutiendrait dans ses choix, qu'elle comprendrait qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'autre chose. Au lieu de quoi, elle le traitait comme un enfant irresponsable, allant organiser son avancement sans lui en faire part, directement auprès du Ministre.

Il s'empara d'un parchemin, et il repoussa la petite voix qui lui murmurait que prendre des décisions sous le coup de la colère n'était jamais judicieux. De sa plus belle écriture, il rédigea une lettre de démission définitive adressée au Ministère, assurant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et qu'il avait d'ores et déjà un nouvel emploi.

Puis, il envoya le hibou, et il pensa avec une satisfaction mauvaise que Ginny serait folle de rage lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. L'idée le traversa que ce courrier de démission signait probablement la fin de son mariage mais il ne se sentit pas vraiment peiné par la réalisation.

Bien au contraire, il se sentit soulagé en se jurant qu'il ne laisserait pas les enfants souffrir de la situation.

Harry vida son verre et ferma un instant les yeux, savourant la brûlure de l'alcool. Puis il sursauta violemment en entendant frapper à sa porte.

En ouvrant, il fut surpris de se trouver face à Drago Malefoy.

\- Ça va Potter ? Tu as une tête de déterré.

Harry gloussa et haussa les épaules avec humour.

\- Je viens très probablement de mettre fin à mon mariage et je n'en suis pas désolé.

Le blond ouvrit et ferma la bouche, yeux écarquillés.

\- Ok Potter. Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur ?

Harry ricana et se pencha pour attraper un verre à l'attention de Drago. Cependant, il se figea brusquement, les yeux rivés sur la carte des Maraudeurs, avant de jurer entre ses dents.

Drago comprit tout de suite au ton employé qu'il y avait un souci, et il se pencha vers le parchemin, sifflant doucement en comprenant ce que c'était. Sans un mot, Harry lui montra un point sur la carte, aux abords du lac Noir.

Joshua Goyle venait de refaire surface.

Sans se concerter, les deux hommes quittèrent les appartements de Harry au pas de course, pressés de récupérer le jeune garçon, priant pour qu'il soit sain et sauf.


	24. Les vilains petits veinards

**PROMPT : Les vilains petits veinards**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle ensemble en discutant de leurs fils, Harry et Drago entendirent des éclats de voix venant d'un couloir désert.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu avant de bifurquer pour aller voir ce qui se passait, suspectant une bagarre entre élèves.

Harry sentit le sentiment familier de la colère gronder en lui en voyant James et ses amis en train d'humilier une fois de plus Albus et Scorpius, qui étaient cette fois accompagnés de Rose. Il sentit Drago se raidir à ses côtés, mais le blond ne dit pas un mot.

Il devinait sans peine que celui qui avait été un arrogant petit connard étant adolescent avait appris durement que la marque qui salissait son bras lui ôtait tout droit de s'imposer en défenseur des opprimés.

Mais Harry était loin de ces considérations. James était en tort, et il comptait bien ne pas lui passer tous ses caprices comme Ginny le faisait.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ?

Le ton de Harry était menaçant et sa magie crépitait autour de lui.

Alors que Fred Weasley, Chris Crivey et Luke Jordan reculaient prudemment, impressionnés et légèrement effrayés, James se retournait et tenait tête à son père, une lueur de défi au fond de ses yeux noisette.

Albus, les yeux écarquillés semblait au bord de la panique et s'accrochait à Scorpius comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Rose se tenait de l'autre côté, les sourcils froncés, visiblement furieuse, des larmes de rage aux yeux.

James émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne… papa.

Voyant la colère de Harry, Drago avança d'un pas.

\- Au contraire jeune homme. C'est une affaire qui concerne les professeurs de Poudlard.

Il y eut un lourd silence puis James lança un regard méprisant en direction de Drago.

\- Je ne vois pas de professeur. Juste un mangemort.

Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, Drago ricana.

\- Les vilains petits veinards qui vont découvrir les joies d'une retenue à l'ancienne, à la mémoire d'un maître en la matière …

Les muscles du Sauveur se décrispèrent et il inspira à fond, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il était passé près de gifler son fils pour son impertinence et sa façon d'agir. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre en tant que professeur, même si James était son fils, et même s'il le méritait…

Cependant, l'idée de Drago était parfaite. Il se souvenait des retenues de Severus Rogue, et c'était probablement une idée lumineuse que de montrer à James ce qu'était un peu de discipline.

Un instant Harry regretta la mort de l'homme antipathique à qui il s'était opposé toute sa scolarité. Rogue aurait été parfait pour museler James. Il aurait peut être réussi à empêcher son fils de devenir un tel idiot…

James allait protester, mais Harry leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- Je retire cent points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement. Et effectivement, une série de retenue dans les cachots en plus. Je suppose que tu as des chaudrons à astiquer, Malefoy ?

\- J'ai découvert le secret de Severus, il y a toujours des chaudrons à astiquer… Sauf peut être quand tu étais élève…

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de reporter leur attention sur les enfants devant eux.

Loin d'être calmé, James semblait brûler de haine à l'encontre de Drago. Harry grogna doucement.

\- Quelques chose à ajouter, James ? Je peux encore retirer des points à ta maison, et allonger la retenue si tu as des difficultés à comprendre.

Fred ouvrit de grands yeux et échangea un regard inquiet avec ses deux amis. Puis il fit un pas en avant et il attrapa le poignet de son cousin. Les joues rouges, visiblement honteux, il prit la parole.

\- Désolé, Oncle Harry.

James se dégagea et lui lança un regard noir.

Harry soupira.

\- C'est noté Fred. Mais tes excuses ne changeront pas la sanction. Tu aurais du savoir que votre comportement était inadmissible. Et je ne compte pas laisser passer quoi que ce soit parce que nous sommes de la même famille.

Le fils de George baissa la tête, visiblement honteux. Harry cependant, ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Vos parents seront tous prévenus de votre comportement. Et j'espère que vous avez compris que votre règne de terreur prend fin.

James renifla, visiblement agacé mais il n'osa pas protester face au regard de son père.

Harry soupira et reporta son attention sur les trois victimes du groupe de son fils.

\- Rose, Albus, Scorpius. Retournez dans vos maisons respectives. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez vous adresser au professeur Malefoy ou à moi-même. Ou à n'importe quel professeur du corps enseignant.

Face au léger sourire de James en entendant parler des professeurs qui avaient fermé les yeux sur son comportement, Harry secoua la tête.

\- La Directrice a été prévenue. Les professeurs également. La plus grande sévérité sera appliqué à quiconque voudra jouer ce genre de jeux dorénavant. Quand à Madame Pomfresh, elle me signalera les moindres incidents.

Furieux, James siffla entre ses dents.

\- Je te déteste !

Même si les mots de son aîné lui déchirèrent le cœur, Harry resta de marbre, le fixant.

\- Autre chose, James ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Drago claqua bruyamment des mains, faisant sursauter les quatre adolescents punis.

\- Puisque les choses sont claires… Rendez-vous demain soir dans la salle de potions. Dix-huit heure. Potter ? Tu assisteras au spectacle ?

Harry retint un ricanement, en sachant que sa présence aurait un impact très fort. Peut être pas sur James mais au moins sur ses acolytes, et sur toute personne qui serait tentée de vouloir s'imposer par la force.

Il hocha la tête.

\- J'attendais que tu me le proposes, Malefoy. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter depuis le temps. Et puis je pourrais te conseiller sur comment les occuper, je pense que Rogue m'a offert un éventail très large de ses talents en matière de retenue…

Drago ricana et les deux nouveaux professeurs quittèrent le couloir, sans se préoccuper des quatre garçons qu'ils venaient de mettre en retenue. James fusilla ses amis du regard et laissa échapper un grondement de rage avant de partir à grands pas, claquant des pieds.


	25. Organisation

**PROMPT : Organisation**

* * *

Harry n'avait pas tardé à mettre tous ses collègues au courant de l'incident avec James et ses camarades. Il avait noté le sourire satisfait de Madame Pomfresh, apparemment soulagée qu'il prenne enfin les choses en main.

L'infirmière annonça ensuite que le jeune Goyle n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Mis à part son inconscience, il ne semblait pas blessé et ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

La réunion touchait à sa fin, quand Minerva était arrivée, inquiète et échevelée - bien loin de son flegme habituel - et avait annoncé la disparition d'un autre élève.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un troisième année, Louis Zabini, Serpentard. Le jeune garçon s'était volatilisé et c'était son frère préfet qui avait signalé sa disparition.

Minerva avait informé les professeurs qu'elle mettait en place un couvre-feu bien plus strict. Les élèves allaient être consignés dans leurs maisons dès le repas terminé, et les professeurs devraient se relayer pour faire des rondes tout au long de la nuit.

L'annonce avait stupéfié les professeurs, si bien qu'ils restèrent tous silencieux, se regardant, mal à l'aise.

Neville fut le premier à réagir.

\- Goyle, Zabini… D'anciens Serpentard de notre époque. Des familles réputées pour avoir soutenu Voldemort.

Drago grogna et eut un geste de la main, comme pour protester.

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis le prochain sur la liste ? Zabini n'a jamais été Mangemort. Et même si Goyle avait l'intention de le devenir, lui n'a jamais eu la marque.

Neville haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas une attaque, Malefoy, juste un constat. Reconnais que les faits sont troublants. Nous devrions peut être monter une organisation comme nous l'avions fait avec l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

\- Une… organisation ? Des gosses disparaissent, et tu veux organiser des petites réunions ?

Harry s'avança et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Drago.  
\- Tu penses à quoi Neville ?

\- A apprendre aux gosses à se défendre. A leur conseiller de ne pas se promener seuls.

Minerva renifla brusquement.

\- Même si l'intention est louable, Monsieur Longdubas, ce n'est peut être pas nécessaire de répandre la panique dans l'école. Vous savez comment sont les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut importe de répandre la panique, si ça permet de maintenir les enfants en sécurité. Nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé au jeune Goyle, ni pourquoi il ne reprend pas connaissance. Quand à Zabini…

\- Monsieur Potter ! Vous pouvez peut être vous sortir d'une telle situation, mais Poudlard a connu bien trop de scandales ces dernières années pour que les parents puissent accepter que leurs enfants ne courent le moindre risque.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sourcils froncés.

\- Des scandales ?

Minerva détourna le regard.

\- On nous reproche encore aujourd'hui que la bataille finale ait eu lieu dans l'enceinte de l'école. Sans compter vos multiples aventures, Monsieur Potter. Dumbledore avait le pouvoir d'imposer le calme, parce qu'il était puissant et respecté. Il était connu pour être totalement anti conformiste. Mais malheureusement sa mort a tout changé et Poudlard a perdu beaucoup de son indépendance au fil des années.

Drago s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Ça me tue de le dire, mais Longdubas a raison. Au moins sur ce qui est de donner pour consigne aux enfants de ne pas se promener seuls. De rester avec ceux de leur maison. Et pour ce qui est de leur apprendre à se défendre et bien… rien n'empêche de mettre en place un club de duel comme quand nous étions gamins. Ce n'est peut être pas grand chose, mais si ça peut servir à l'un d'entre eux, ce sera déjà une victoire.

Minerva pinça les lèvres d'un air mécontent, et observa chaque professeur, les uns après les autres. Puis elle capitula en soupirant.

\- Très bien. Nous annoncerons aux élèves qu'ils ne doivent plus se promener seuls dans les couloirs. Simplement, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi leur dire pour l'expliquer.

\- Louis Zabini est porté disparu. Ça me semble une excellente raison.

\- En ce qui concerne votre club de duel… Et bien, je vous laisse vous en débrouiller. Organisez ça sur votre temps pour les volontaires, ça ne sera pas un cours obligatoire...

Le départ de la Directrice sonna la fin de la réunion, et la majeure partie des professeurs partit. Les nouveaux venus restèrent entre eux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est probablement le moment de prévenir Ron ?

\- Informe-le. Qu'il vienne te voir pour le week-end. Il pourra nous aider à chercher Louis. Et surtout nous dire ce qu'il pense de la situation. Je vous retrouve au dîner, je vais contrôler la carte des Maraudeurs, vérifier que notre disparu n'est pas juste caché dans un coin.

Drago renifla.  
\- Ce n'est pas son style de se cacher. J'ai régulièrement dit à Blaise qu'il avait tout pour finir à Gryffondor… Il est loin d'avoir froid aux yeux et il n'a peur de rien.

\- Et bien allons vérifier. Suis moi, Malefoy.

Hermione les regarda partir tous les deux, yeux écarquillés tandis que Neville gloussait, amusé.

Harry resta silencieux tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit signe à Drago de le suivre et déplia la carte des Maraudeurs.

L'ancien Serpentard l'avait déjà aperçue lorsque Joshua Goyle avait été retrouvé, et il se pencha sur le parchemin avec curiosité.

\- C'est comme ça que tu échappait aux punitions lorsque tu ne respectais pas le couvre feu ?

Harry ricana.

\- Exact. Localisation de chaque personne présente à Poudlard en temps réel.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ce truc ?

\- Non. Mon père et ses amis. Les Maraudeurs. Les jumeaux Weasley l'ont piqué à Rusard, et me l'ont remise.

Ils examinèrent le parchemin, côte à côte.

Harry finit par soupirer.

\- Visiblement, Louis n'est pas dans le château.

\- Peut-être que ta carte ne fonctionne pas si bien que tu le penses.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut. De toutes façons, nous n'allons pas aller fouiller le château en entier à nous deux à cette heure ?

\- Disons donc qu'elle fonctionne parfaitement. Blaise risque de débarquer ici à la seconde où il apprendra que son fils a disparu.

\- Je ne pense pas que Minerva ait l'intention de prévenir les Zabini tout de suite. Même si en tant que père j'aimerais être mis au courant, je peux comprendre son point de vue.


	26. Détester quelqu'un cordialement

**PROMPT : Détester quelqu'un cordialement**

* * *

Au week-end, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de voir Ron venir accompagné de Ginny. Il ignora volontairement le regard désolé de son meilleur ami, et il resta volontairement silencieux, ne faisant pas un geste en direction de sa femme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Neville les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, visiblement perplexe.

Alors que Harry se penchait vers Drago pour lui parler à mi-voix, Ginny explosa.

\- Tu détestais cette fichue fouine cordialement et d'un coup c'est ton meilleur ami ? C'est une plaisanterie Harry ?

Voyant les yeux de Harry s'assombrir sous la colère, Ron attrapa le poignet de sa femme et fit signe à Neville de s'écarter. Il connaissait sa sœur et son beau-frère et savait que mieux valait ne pas être à proximité lorsque leur colère exploserait…

Il jeta un bref regard à Drago et estima que l'ancien Serpentard pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller pour se mettre en sécurité. A lui de décider s'il avait suffisamment d'instinct de survie.

\- ça suffit Ginny. Je pense que tu t'es suffisamment donné en spectacle. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, alors je te conseille de repartir à la maison.

La rouquine plissa les yeux, avant de siffler d'une voix cassante.

\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison et reprendre ton poste d'Auror, Harry. Tu te ridiculises avec ta nouvelle lubie.

Harry laissa échapper un rire sans joie, les poings serrés.

\- Je compte bien prolonger mon poste de professeur autant que Minerva voudra bien de moi.

Ginny serra les poings et son visage se tordit en une grimace pleine de colère. En cet instant, elle ressemblait particulièrement à une harpie.

\- Si tu ne reprends pas ton poste d'Auror dès Lundi, tu peux considérer que notre mariage est terminé Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à mon poste de professeur, Ginny. Tu vas devoir t'y faire parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

La rousse s'empourpra, ses yeux noisette lançant des éclairs.

\- Je n'ai pas épousé un minable professeur ! Tu étais sur le point de devenir chef des Aurors, tu vas aller présenter tes excuses au Ministre pour ton moment de folie et reprendre ton fichu poste !

Harry sembla soudain fatigué et secoua la tête en regardant sa femme qui était devenue une inconnue. A quel moment la douce Ginny était elle devenue cette femme dévorée par l'ambition ?

Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir la dernière fois où il s'était senti proche de Ginny. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers, liés uniquement par les enfants qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

Si Harry avait été moins pris par son travail d'Auror, il s'en serait probablement rendu compte plus tôt.

\- J'ai démissionné, Ginny. Le Ministre a dû recevoir mon hibou. Et je ne compte certainement pas changer d'avis. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne serais plus Auror.

Ginny commença à hurler, jurant qu'elle allait demander le divorce. Les mots de sa femme, prononcés avec haine, auraient probablement dû inquiéter Harry. Ou au moins lui faire quelque chose.

Au lieu de quoi, il s'en moquait totalement.

Avec un léger choc, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien longtemps que son mariage n'était plus qu'une façade. Il se rendit compte également que ses heures supplémentaires qu'il acceptait sans rechigner étaient probablement une fuite inconsciente. Comme si au fond de lui il savait déjà que tout était terminé.

Il leva une main pour interrompre Ginny et la dévisagea avant de parler.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

Son indifférence affichée choqua sa femme, plus que s'il lui avait hurlé dessus. Harry se tourna vers Drago qui s'était écarté d'un pas, mais qui était resté, totalement silencieux. Il fixait Harry d'un regard indéfinissable, comme s'il essayait de le comprendre.

Harry lui offrit un sourire d'excuse, pour la scène qu'il venait d'offrir avec Ginny. Et il pensa qu'à l'époque où ils étaient élèves, Drago aurait eu de quoi se moquer de lui à l'infini.

Ginny sembla d'un coup se rendre compte de la présence du Serpentard à leur côté et elle nota parfaitement les regards échangés et le sourire de son mari. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida immédiatement que tout était de la faute du fichu serpent qui était revenu dans leurs vies.

Ginny avait toujours eu des rêves démesurés. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle avait souhaité la lune et bien plus encore. Elle avait obtenu une partie de ce qu'elle voulait - le Sauveur du monde sorcier, rien que ça. Mais Harry Potter s'était montré particulièrement décevant.

Pas de manoir pour eux, Harry voulait une maison, tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste. Pas d'elfes de maison non plus, ni d'employés. Elle avait laissé couler, pensant qu'ils vivraient une vie sous les projecteurs. Après tout, Harry était un héros, et il pouvait prétendre au meilleur.

Mais le jeune homme refusait toute cérémonie, tout hommage, toute récompense.

Elle avait porté ses enfants, les avait élevés. Et avait intrigué dans l'ombre pour la carrière de son mari. S'il lui refusait la gloire, elle la prendrait d'une autre façon. Elle serait l'épouse du chef des Aurors rien de moins. Elle avait passé du temps avec le Ministre pour que Harry ne reçoive que les affaires les plus importantes, et qu'il grimpe les échelons bien plus vite que n'importe qui. Et son ingrat de mari démissionnait au moment où elle atteignait enfin son but.

Enragée, elle se tourna vers Drago Malefoy et baguette en main, commença à le menacer en l'accusant des pires choses.

Harry et Drago restèrent un court instant immobiles, surpris par l'attaque virulente. Mais quand Ginny lança un sort de découpe particulièrement vicieux, Harry eut juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier pour protéger le Serpentard.

L'attaque l'avait rendu fou de rage et sa magie crépitait autour de lui.

Ginny se rendit probablement compte qu'elle avait été trop loin, et elle recula d'un pas. Mais elle était une Gryffondor, et au lieu de faire profil bas, elle releva la tête et continua de hurler, accusant Drago Malefoy de tout ce qui n'allait pas autour d'elle.

Harry lança un sort de mutisme et un Incarcerem puis soupira. Il s'assura que Drago n'était pas blessé et fixa Ginny.

\- Va t'en. J'en ai terminé avec toi, Ginny. Je resterai ici que tu le veuilles ou non et je refuse de reprendre mon poste d'Auror. J'ai démissionné et c'est définitif.

D'un geste nonchalant, il la libéra de ses sorts et lui tourna le dos, entraînant Drago avec lui.


	27. Petite créature

**PROMPT : petite créature**

* * *

Le week-end avait été éprouvant pour Harry.

En premier lieu, Louis Zabini. Le jeune Serpentard disparu n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La dispute avec Ginny l'avait laissé exténué. Il avait craint la réaction de Ron, mais ce dernier lui avait donné une tape amicale dans le dos, pour lui montrer son soutien.

Hermione avait sourit en voyant le soulagement de Harry et elle l'avait enlacé immédiatement après. Puis elle avait admis à mi-voix que la façon dont Ginny traitait Albus - sans compter sa façon de vouloir décider à sa place - ne leur plaisait pas vraiment.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu craindre Harry, Drago n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il était resté silencieux, observant sans faire de commentaire. La seule émotion qu'il avait montré avait été de l'agacement face à l'insistance déplacée de Ginny pour que Harry ne redevienne Auror.

C'est probablement pour cette raison que Harry avait décidé que le cours du lundi matin qu'il devait donner aux Serpentard de première année serait simple. Pas de bestioles dangereuses comme du temps d'Hagrid, pas de sujet compliqué. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait enseigner presque les yeux fermés, en ayant l'esprit ailleurs.

Il attendait ses élèves, dans une salle de classe, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait changé la tradition de Hagrid d'enseigner à l'extérieur quoi qu'il arrive.

Les enfants entrèrent dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Harry resta silencieux le temps qu'ils ne s'installent et observa la classe dans son ensemble, alors qu'ils s'agitaient d'impatience. Il eut un sourire attendri en voyant Albus et Scorpius côte à côte, penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutant à mi-voix en attendant que le cours ne commence.

Puis, il se leva, et réclama l'attention de la classe.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des lutins de Cornouailles.

Il y eut des rires amusés, et Harry ne put empêcher un sourire nostalgique de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ils ne se rappelait que trop bien du cours qu'il avait lui même eu avec Lockard quand il était enfant en défense contre les forces du mal.

A l'époque, son camarade Seamus n'avait pas pris ces bestioles au sérieux. Et ce cher Lockard les avait libéré en réponse.

Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit une façon très pédagogique que de présenter les choses. Il n'avait jamais oublié le désordre causé, et il avait très bien retenu que les lutins pouvaient attraper leurs victimes par les oreilles pour les suspendre en hauteur, comme le pauvre Neville en avait fait les frais…

Pour son propre cours, le tout nouveau professeur de soin aux créatures magiques n'avait pas fait l'erreur de faire entrer ces petites créatures dans l'école. Il avait l'intention de rester totalement théorique et de se servir des livres.

Ainsi donc, Harry commença par interroger les enfants face à lui, leur demandant ce qu'ils savaient des lutins. Et comme il s'en doutait, la plupart de la classe estimait qu'il s'agissait de créatures amusantes, n'étant pas le moins du monde dangereuses.

Une fois que chacun eut donné son avis, Harry leur donna la description des lutins, tels qu'il les avait vu tant d'années auparavant.

Il leur rappela que c'était des créatures pleines de malices dont les mauvais tours pouvaient avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Il leur raconta son expérience lorsqu'il était enfant, assurant qu'un petit groupe de ces lutins avaient véritablement mis à sac la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à la moindre question, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, sèchement.

Minerva entra et dévisagea Harry avant de soupirer.

\- Professeur Potter ? Est-ce que Miss Goldstein est présente ?

Harry hésita, fronça les sourcils, et passa en revue les élèves.

\- Non. Scarlett n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Elle est souffrante ?

Mais en posant cette question, Harry se doutait déjà de la réponse. Peut être était ce une intuition, ou peut être s'en doutait-il à cause de la présence de Minerva… Il devinait que la jeune Serpentard était elle aussi portée disparue, tout comme son camarade Louis Zabini.

\- Je peux vous parler un instant en privé, Professeur Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il croisa le regard inquiet de son fils et lui sourit, essayant d'être rassurant.

\- Vous lirez dans vos manuels le chapitre sur les lutins de Cornouailles pendant que je parle avec la Directrice. Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre chahut.

En rejoignant Minerva dans le couloir, il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Scarlette Goldtein a disparu également, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, Harry. J'en ai bien peur… J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir Monsieur Weasley qui devrait nous rejoindre sous peu.

Comme Harry hochait la tête, il vit Ron tourner à l'angle du couloir. Lorsque son ami fut près de lui, il l'enlaça.

Ron sortit la carte des Maraudeurs avec une grimace déçue.

\- J'ai été la chercher dans tes appartements avant de vous rejoindre, et la gamine disparue n'apparaît pas. Tout comme le fils de Zabini. Mais d'un autre côté, ta théorie semble s'effondrer Harry. Goyle et Zabini étaient peut être des Serpentard, mais si je me souviens bien, Anthony Goldstein était à Serdaigle. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de sa fille ?

Minerva pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est exact. Miss Goldstein est la fille d'Anthony Goldstein. Cependant, la mère de cette jeune fille est Pansy Parkinson. Elle a épousé Monsieur Goldstein quelques temps après être sortie de Poudlard.

Ron resta bouche bée un long moment, et secoua la tête, stupéfait.

\- Parkinson et Goldstein ? Mais… ils ne se côtoyaient même pas !

Harry haussa les épaules, se moquant bien des détails concernant la mise en couple de ses anciens camarades.

\- Peu importe. Trois élèves disparus, tous trois enfants de nos anciens camarades qui se trouvaient à Serpentard. Ce n'est plus vraiment une coïncidence je dirais. Sans compter que Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson faisaient partie du même cercle d'amis.

Minerva soupira, et eut l'air soudain bien plus âgée qu'elle n'était. Elle ajusta d'une main tremblante le chapeau qui ne la quittait jamais avant de parler.

\- Il faut retrouver ces enfants en priorité. Et surtout éviter qu'il n'y ait plus de disparitions ! Les enfants sont sensés être en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'école !

Harry posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

\- Nous allons faire de notre mieux, Minerva.


	28. Je ne le ferais pas pour tout l'or

**PROMPT : Je ne le ferais pas pour tout l'or du monde**

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne ses collègues, Harry n'était pas resté inactif. Une fois mis au courant de la disparition de la jeune Scarlett, il avait mis à profit le temps libre qu'il avait à la fin de son cours pour partir à sa recherche.

Il avait inspecté minutieusement la carte des Maraudeurs, attentif à ne laisser aucun recoin du château inexploré.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs déserts de l'école - puisqu'il était l'heure du dîner, et que tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, Harry pensa qu'il était en train d'accomplir un genre de monstrueux pèlerinage.

Après avoir longuement arpenté les couloirs, il se dirigeait vers les toilettes pour filles du troisième étage.

A sa connaissance, il était le dernier fourchelang vivant, tout du moins en Angleterre. Après la mort de Voldemort, il n'avait jamais reparlé de son don de pouvoir communiquer avec les Serpents et il supposait que l'information avait été oubliée au fil des années. C'était une capacité rare, souvent associée à la Magie Noire, surtout depuis qu'il était de notoriété publique que Voldemort avait parlé le langage des serpents. A sa connaissance, aucun nouveau Fourchelang n'avait été recensé.

Il était donc probablement la seule personne à pouvoir descendre dans la chambre des secrets.

Normalement, la localisation de la pièce légendaire était restée secrète. Cependant, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques et descendre dans les souterrains cachés de Poudlard, pour être certain de ne rien laisser passer. Mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez.

Face au petit serpent gravé sur la robinetterie, il siffla doucement le "ouvre-toi" de rigueur qui dégagea l'entrée. Puis, après une légère hésitation, due surtout à l'appréhension de plonger dans ses souvenirs, il se laissa glisser dans le tunnel sombre.

La dernière fois, tout lui avait semblé plus grand et plus impressionnant. Mais la dernière fois, il avait été un jeune garçon de deuxième année effrayé.

Il dégagea l'éboulement provoqué par Lockart d'un geste sec de sa baguette et progressa lentement, en regardant avec curiosité autour de lui. Lorsqu'il avait découvert cet endroit, il était trop inquiet pour Ginny pour détailler ce qui l'entourait, après tout.

Il resta un long moment face aux restes du Basilic, le trouvant immense - peut être encore plus que lorsqu'il était enfant. Un instant, il crut voir le fantôme du corps de Ginny étendu sur le sol de pierre. Puis avec un soupir las, il tourna le dos à son passé pour sortir de cet endroit plein de souvenirs.

Il passa rapidement aux cuisines pour demander un léger en-cas - puisqu'il avait manqué le repas - et retourna à ses appartements. Sans surprise, ses collègues et amis débarquèrent peu après, pour y discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour retrouver les deux enfants disparus.

Ron n'était pas reparti, estimant en tant qu'Auror que la disparition de deux enfants était suffisante pour nécessiter son intervention.

Harry résuma les recherches qu'il avait menées. En apprenant qu'il était descendu dans la chambre des secrets, Ron avait frissonné.

\- Quand je pense que tu es retourné là-bas… Moi, je ne le ferais pas pour tout l'or du monde !

Face à l'air perplexe de leurs camarades, Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'est dans la chambre des secrets que j'ai rencontré le fantôme de Voldemort lui-même pour la première fois. A travers son horcruxe.

Ron grogna.

\- Tu oublies surtout de préciser que tu as fait face à ce fichu basilic !

Drago laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, espérant sans doute des détails, mais Harry refusa d'en dire plus, ramenant le sujet sur les enfants manquants.

\- Puisqu'ils ne sont de toute évidence pas dans le château ni dans la cabane hurlante, ils ne peuvent être que dans la forêt interdite.

Ron pinça les lèvres en marmonnant sous le regard moqueur de Harry. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi son meilleur ami était aussi réticent à explorer la forêt… Puisqu'ils avaient fait de mauvaises rencontres au cours de leur scolarité.

Drago gloussa en voyant son ancien rival aussi boudeur et ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

\- Oh ça va Malefoy ! Tu ne ferais pas le malin si tu étais tombé sur une armée d'acromentules.

Harry soupira.

\- Sérieusement ? Et bien, vous pourrez toujours rester ici à parler du bon vieux temps si vous le voulez, mais moi je vais aller inspecter cette foutue forêt dès demain en espérant que les gosses vont bien et qu'ils seront sains et saufs.

Ron s'empourpra, vaguement honteux et se passa la main dans les cheveux en coulant un regard discret vers Hermione. Puis il grogna.

\- Ok mec. Mais si jamais je revois une seule de ces satanées bestioles je te tuerais, ok ?

Harry ricana.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, comme si au fil des années elle avait assisté à bien des scènes semblables. Ignorant son mari et son meilleur ami, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- J'irais à l'infirmerie voir avec Madame Pomfresh s'il y a un moyen de réveiller Joshua. S'il pouvait nous dire qui l'a enlevé, ou seulement où il se trouvait, nous aurions de plus grandes chances de retrouver les autres.

Drago grogna.

\- Magnifique. Une troupe de Gryffondor stupides prêts à se lancer tête la première…

\- Tu vois une autre solution, Malefoy ?

Au ton agressif de Ron, Hermione leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Pas la peine de s'énerver. On fait juste ce qu'on peut pour ces enfants. Et pour protéger les nôtres également.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent entamer une dispute sur un autre sujet, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des appartements de Harry.

Il eut la surprise en ouvrant de tomber sur Albus et Scorpius. Le fils de Drago était légèrement en retrait, comme s'il avait été entraîné malgré lui.

En se rendant compte que son père n'était pas seul, Albus s'empourpra en reconnaissant son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que le père de Scorpius.

\- Oh. Euh… Désolé papa. Je t'ai pas vu au repas ce soir et je voulais savoir si ça allait.

Sans un mot, Harry fit signe aux deux garçons d'entrer. Scorpius croisa le regard de son père et s'empourpra.

\- Je… On… On ne doit pas sortir seuls alors je l'ai accompagné.

Drago haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Au moins, les consignes sont respectées.


	29. Dans la vie réelle

**PROMPT : Dans la vie réelle**

* * *

En voyant Hermione arriver seule, un air décidé sur le visage, Harry comprit que le moment de "LA" conversation était arrivé. Sans un mot, il la fit entrer dans ses appartements, et lui désigna le sofa d'un vague signe de la main.

La jeune femme commença par lui demander comment il allait et s'il avait des nouvelles des deux enfants disparus. Harry n'était pas dupe, mais il lui répondit, attendant qu'elle ne se décide à dévoiler la vraie raison de sa visite tardive.

Finalement, Hermione soupira et se redressa dans le sofa, prenant inconsciemment un air sévère. Harry masqua un sourire amusé en se rendant compte qu'elle affichait l'air sévère qu'elle réservait à ses enfants - ou à Ron - lorsqu'ils avaient fait une bêtise.

\- Harry. Tu sais que je t'adore n'est-ce-pas ?

Le Sauveur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Viens en au fait Hermione.

Elle eut un léger sourire, avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

\- Écoute, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Ginny a eu tort. Que ce soit sa réaction envers Albus ou son forcing auprès du Ministre pour ta carrière.

\- C'est indéniable, Hermione.

Hermione écarta son commentaire d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos. Quoi que Ginny ait pu faire, tu ne peux pas jeter aux orties ta vie en réaction.

\- Jeter aux orties ma vie ?

Face à l'air perplexe de Harry, Hermione grogna d'agacement.

\- Sérieusement Harry ? Dans la vie réelle, les gens ne quittent pas un travail où ils excellent sur un coup de tête !

Le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor se ferma et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas que mes choix de carrière ne te concernent, Hermione.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu fais n'importe quoi…

\- Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que tu es venue à Poudlard ? Pour me surveiller ?

Hermione rougit et détourna le regard.

\- En partie seulement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais décidé de devenir professeur sur un coup de tête. Enfin, Harry ! Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de travailler à Poudlard avant ! Ça n'a jamais été quelque chose que tu voulais faire…

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

\- Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, et que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

Son amie écarquilla les yeux et sa réaction fut immédiate.

\- Je te fais confiance ! Mais…

\- Mais rien, Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais parlé d'être professeur, parce que je n'y avais jamais pensé. A dire vrai, je ne pensais même pas que ce puisse être une option. Sauf que quand l'opportunité s'est présentée, j'ai immédiatement pensé que c'était ce que je devais faire.

\- Devais ? Parce que tu pouvais le faire, tu t'es précipité ?

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Il était blessé de l'attitude de Hermione et fatigué d'avoir à se justifier.

\- Tu n'essaies même pas de comprendre. Être Auror était un rêve d'enfant, décidé le jour où j'ai rencontré un groupe d'Aurors venus pour me protéger. Je les ai admirés, et quelque part, j'ai eu envie de… je sais pas ! C'est comme les gosses moldus qui veulent être pompiers ou policiers tu vois ? Juste une admiration de gosse. Sauf que dans mon cas, j'étais plongé dans la guerre jusqu'au cou, et une fois Voldemort détruit, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre option de carrière.

\- Harry…

\- Non. Laisse moi terminer, Hermione. Je n'avais pas de diplôme puisque nous avons passé la septième année à courir après les horcruxes et qu'il y a eu la bataille finale en suivant. J'étais épuisé et perturbé, les cauchemars ne me laissaient plus respirer, donc je ne me voyais pas revenir pour une année scolaire. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Et je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde attendait de moi que je devienne Auror. Le Sauveur devenant justicier. J'ai… juste laissé faire. Je me suis laissé entraîner parce que je n'avais rien d'autre.

Harry fit une pause et reprit, parlant plus doucement, ignorant les yeux pleins de larmes de Hermione.

\- J'ai fait mon travail avec application. C'est ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce-pas ? Un métier où j'excelle. Ce n'est pas par passion, vraiment pas. Au fil des années, je me suis rendu compte qu'être Auror me coupait de ma famille. De mes enfants. Je n'étais jamais là, j'ai manqué toute leur petite enfance, tu vois ? Quand Lily a fait ses premiers pas, j'étais en intervention en Irlande. Je n'aurais probablement pas pu continuer ainsi, parce que je… Je suis fatigué de me battre. J'ai du me battre depuis ma naissance, chez les Dursley pour supporter leurs maltraitances, à Poudlard pour survivre. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me débattre contre Ginny en plus alors que je n'avais aucune porte de sortie.

Hermione pleurait et elle se leva pour l'enlacer.

\- Oh… Harry ! Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ? On aurait pu t'aider avec Ron. Se battre pour toi, comme tu l'as fait pour nous !

Harry soupira.

\- Peu importe, Hermione. Ce qui m'a fait changer, ce n'est pas l'opportunité que Minerva m'a offerte. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un me propose un autre emploi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi alors Harry ? Parce que si ça a un rapport avec Ginny il y avait d'autres façons de mettre fin à ton mariage.

Au lieu de se mettre en colère comme Hermione s'y serait attendue, Harry laissa échapper un rire triste.

\- Je me moque de mon mariage désormais. Je n'y ai pas pensé un seul instant d'ailleurs. Non. J'ai changé d'avis parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'en étant Auror je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mon fils aîné martyrisait mon cadet.

\- James n'a pas…

\- Albus s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie à cause de son frère Hermione ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça. J'ai entendu ses moqueries, et il l'agresse régulièrement. Rose a du t'en parler non ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Il va se calmer Harry. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Vraiment ? Il est soutenu par Ginny. Elle a envoyé un hibou à son propre fils pour dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui sous son toit !

\- Si je comprends bien, tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, tu ne regretteras pas ton poste d'Auror ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain d'un choix, Hermione.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et Hermione sourit doucement.

\- Alors nous te soutiendrons. Comme toujours.


	30. La curiosité a tué le chat

**PROMPT : La curiosité a tué le chat**

* * *

Depuis le début de la journée, Harry n'avait pas cessé de sentir une présence. Mais il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose.

Bien entendu, à l'instant où il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un l'épiait avec une discrétion toute relative, il avait consulté la carte des Maraudeurs. Il n'était pas réellement surpris de l'identité de la personne qui était à ses trousses. Il attendait juste de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Cependant, le soir venu, son espion n'avait pas donné signe de vie, se contentant à priori de le suivre. Lassé de ce petit jeu, Harry prit la direction de son bureau, et accéléra légèrement le pas, les yeux fixé sur la carte des Maraudeurs. En tournant au coin d'un couloir, il s'engouffra immédiatement dans un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard pour attendre son poursuivant.

Alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur, il jaillit de sa cachette brusquement et empoigna le bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser gentiment.

\- Scorpius Malefoy… On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité a tué le chat ? Pour espionner efficacement mieux vaut ne pas se faire surprendre !

Voyant l'ami de son fils au bord des larmes, Harry soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'entraîna dans son bureau et l'invita à entrer avec un sourire rassurant.

Le petit blond semblait au bord des larmes, presque à trembler de tous ses membres.

\- Hey calme toi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

Harry fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un verre d'eau, qu'il tendit au garçon. Il trouvait déstabilisant de voir un garçon si renfermé et à fleur de peau qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Drago Malefoy.

Si physiquement le garçon était la copie parfaite de son père, il semblait qu'il n'avait absolument pas le même caractère…

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu me suis depuis ce matin ?

Scorpius sursauta et s'empourpra, avant de détourné le regard visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous allez le dire à mon père ?

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal tu sais. A ton âge… Non. Oublie ça.

Voyant que son professeur semblait détendu, Scorpius soupira et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous détestiez vraiment mon père quand vous étiez à Poudlard ?

Harry se mordilla les lèvres avant de hocher la tête.

\- Et bien… oui. Nous étions réellement ennemis. Dès notre rencontre, nous nous sommes opposés, et nous nous sommes accrochés à cette… haine tout au long de notre scolarité.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise et fit signe à Scorpius de s'asseoir. Le garçon obéit, tête baissée.

\- Donc si vous détestez mon père, ça vous embête que je sois ami avec Albus ?

Le Gryffondor se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

\- Déjà, je ne déteste plus ton père. Nous avons grandi, et je pense que c'était une querelle d'enfant tout simplement. Ensuite, tu n'es pas ton père, et Albus n'est pas moi. Si vous êtes amis, ça ne me gêne pas.

Scorpius eut un sourire soulagé, et Harry pensa qu'il pourrait facilement s'attacher à un jeune garçon comme ça. Malefoy avait bien élevé son fils, assurément.

\- Merci Professeur. Je… Je voulais vous le demander parce que Albus… Et bien comme sa mère…

Harry leva la main pour le faire taire, sourcils froncés.

\- Je me charge de ça, Scorpius. Et j'ai d'ores et déjà dit à Albus que j'étais fier de lui. Je ne lui tournerai pas le dos parce qu'il est ton ami.

Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête, regardant Harry avec une pointe d'admiration. Il but son verre en silence, puis releva la tête, et parla de nouveau.

\- Mon père m'a dit qu'il vous devait la vie. Vous l'avez sauvé et vous avez permis qu'il n'aille pas en prison.

Harry détourna le regard, gêné. Au fil des années, le procès de Drago Malefoy et son intervention soudaine pour le sortir de là était devenu un sujet tabou. Ses amis avaient régulièrement voulu savoir pourquoi il était intervenu mais Harry n'avait pas réellement de réponse. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas donner de réponse.

Finalement, il soupira.

\- Ton père… Tu as du voir qu'il portait la marque des Ténèbres. Ton père n'a pas eu le choix. Il est juste né dans la mauvaise famille, et il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour survivre. Nous étions tous des enfants pris dans une guerre d'adultes. Je n'ai pas témoigné au procès de ton grand-père - en bien ou en mal - parce que j'estimais qu'il était responsable de ses actes. Mais ton père…

Harry s'interrompit en soupirant puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne trouvais pas ça juste qu'il passe sa vie en prison pour avoir suivi l'éducation que ses parents lui ont donné.

Harry grogna doucement en voyant le regard plein d'admiration de Scorpius sur lui. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Scorpius, ton père aurait fait la même chose. Il m'a sauvé la vie pendant la guerre alors que j'étais prisonnier. S'il m'avait dénoncé, il aurait reçu les honneurs de Voldemort et la guerre aurait été terminée. J'aurais été tué, et… Je suppose que la vie aujourd'hui serait bien différente.

\- Mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il ne parle pas vraiment de… ça. Je sais juste qu'il fait des cauchemars et qu'il a fait condamner certaines pièces du Manoir ancestral.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous étions des enfants. Je suis heureux que ta génération puisse grandir avec plus d'insouciance que nous.

Scorpius hocha la tête en souriant. Il semblait largement rassuré de la réaction de Harry. Et ce dernier se sentait un peu gêné de lire de l'admiration dans le regard du fils de celui qui avait été son rival. Finalement, Harry soupira et se leva.

\- Je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te laisser retourner seul à ta maison, pas avec les… circonstances actuelles. D'ailleurs… quelle excuse as-tu donné à Albus pour lui fausser compagnie ?

\- Et bien… je… en fait, il a passé la journée avec Rose. J'en ai juste profité parce que j'avais vraiment peur que vous ne vous décidiez à nous séparer.

Harry posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs de l'école, lui assurant qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il passe du temps - tout son temps - avec son fils.


	31. Entre le marteau et l'enclume

**PROMPT : Entre le marteau et l'enclume**

* * *

Harry se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, d'un pas tranquille. En apparence, il semblait décontracté, mais il était en réalité aux aguets, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qu'étaient devenus les enfants disparus.

Il fut rejoint par Ron, et les deux amis marchèrent un moment en silence. Puis Ron soupira, et s'immobilisa, obligeant Harry à faire de même.

\- Harry. Mon pote. On est amis depuis des années n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils mais hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu sais que je te considère comme un frère, hein ? Depuis qu'on se connaît… Enfin tu fais partie de la famille tu vois ?

De nouveau, Harry hocha la tête en silence. Ron ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage puis redressa les épaules.

\- Écoute mec. Je… Bon c'est étrange que ce soit moi qui dise ça, parce qu'habituellement c'est à moi qu'on reproche de manquer de tact mais… Et bien je ne sais pas mais essaie d'être moins… tu vois quoi. Avec Ginny.

Voyant Harry froncer les sourcils, Ron soupira et précisa.

\- Ma sœur se plaint en permanence de ton comportement.

\- Ron…

\- Je sais. Mais comprends moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais c'est ma sœur. Et je me trouve entre le marteau et l'enclume. Je ne veux pas avoir à prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre.

Harry serra les poings et releva la tête, ses yeux s'obscurcissant sous la colère.

\- Je ne te demande rien, Ron. Je ne te demande pas de prendre parti ou de te mêler de cette histoire.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ouais. Je sais mec. Mais… Ginny n'arrête pas de se plaindre. Elle…

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Elle exige que tu m'obliges à reprendre mon poste au Ministère ?

Ron détourna le regard, répondant par sa réaction à la question de son ami.

\- Écoute, mon pote. Si tu me dis que tu es sûr de toi et que c'est pas juste… Je sais pas… une façon de l'asticoter, alors on en reparlera plus. Mais…

\- Ron. Tu me connais suffisamment je pense pour savoir que je ne suis pas du style à faire ce genre de choses. Comme j'ai dit à Hermione, j'ai pris une décision parce que c'était ce que je voulais.

Le rouquin soupira.

\- Ok. Hermione me l'a dit, mais elle voulait que j'en parle avec toi.

Ron ricana avant de reprendre.

\- Ma femme a l'air de penser qu'il fallait que ce soit toi qui me le dise pour que je sois convaincu.

Harry hésita entre se mettre en colère et rire de la situation. Finalement, il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis un grand garçon Ron. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même et de gérer ma propre carrière professionnelle.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Juste… je ne veux pas prendre parti. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec ma petite sœur.

\- Je ne te le demande pas Ron. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le demander.

Ron hocha la tête puis laissa passer quelques instants de silence. Finalement, il bouscula légèrement Harry d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Si tu m'expliquais un peu tout ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai saisi l'opportunité que Minerva m'a offerte. Et je me rend compte que j'aime être professeur, bien plus qu'Auror. Même sans les incidents qui ont conduit aux disparitions d'enfants, je serais ici.

\- Alors où est le problème ?

\- Ginny fait pression pour que le Ministre me nomme chef des Aurors. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Même si j'avais encore un intérêt pour le métier d'Auror, je ne pourrais pas accepter ça.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- A ton avis ? Bien évidemment ! Mais Ginny veut que je sois sur le devant de la scène. Je… Écoute, je ne veux pas partir dans ce débat.

Harry recommença à marcher, suivi de près par Ron. Harry observait son ami du coin de l'œil, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ron avait longtemps été un peu obtus, refusant souvent de d'accepter l'évidence. Cependant, il avait mûri et il était devenu plus réfléchi avec les années.

Et Ron en donna la preuve en reprenant la parole après quelques instants.

\- Rose m'a parlé de ce qui se passait ici. Ou plus exactement, elle a piqué une crise à la façon de sa mère.

En voyant le sourire tendre de Ron, Harry laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. Il savait parfaitement que si Rose pouvait se montrer autoritaire quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, son père de son côté n'avait jamais été capable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa petite princesse.

Après un clin d'œil amusé, Ron reprit, plus sérieux.

\- Ce qui se passe dans ton mariage ne me regarde pas. Mais… Quand j'ai entendu que ma sœur ne voulait pas d'Albus pour les vacances…

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais je resterai avec lui si nécessaire.

Ron ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Il sera le bienvenu au Terrier tu sais. Ma mère sera folle de rage quand elle apprendra ça.

\- Ron… Je ne veux pas semer la discorde au sein de la famille.

Ils échangèrent un regard tendu puis Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Et Malefoy ?

\- Quoi Malefoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Harry grogna avant de laisser échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

\- Parlons en de Malefoy. C'est le seul qui ait eu le cran de m'avertir que mon fils n'allait pas bien. Il a fait le nécessaire pour Albus, sans s'occuper de son nom de famille.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu me dis que c'est Malefoy, je te frappe Ron. Et pour ton information, son fils est un chouette gamin et il est un excellent ami pour Albus.

\- Je…

\- Et je ne compte pas obéir à Ginny et exiger que mon fils ne change de maison ou ne soit séparé de son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ? Elle…

\- Oui. Elle l'a fait. Exiger que je ne me serve de mon statut de héros pour qu'Albus soit transféré à Gryffondor.

Ron soupira.

\- Elle est devenue dingue. Et la prochaine réunion de famille risque d'être animée… Hermione ne laissera jamais passer ça !

Harry soupira et secoua la tête, mais un léger sourire persista sur ses lèvres, rassuré de voir que ses amis étaient toujours présents pour lui, quelques soient les circonstances.


	32. soulever de la fonte

**PROMPT : soulever de la fonte**

* * *

Tous les professeurs étaient réunis en réunion dans le bureau de Minerva, quand soudain une femme - brune et élancée - fit son entrée en minaudant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avec l'impression de la connaître. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Drago grognait doucement.

Minerva soupira et se frotta les tempes.

La femme eut un large sourire, étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses peintes en rouge. Elle posa une main aux ongles vernis et écarlates sur l'épaule de Neville et se pencha vers lui, séductrice.

\- Quelle surprise ! Longdubas… Tu as soulevé de la fonte depuis Poudlard ? Quel physique… surprenant !

Hermione resta bouche bée, dévisageant la nouvelle venue. Harry avait réussi à garder un visage un peu plus neutre mais il devait avouer qu'il était aussi surpris que son amie.

Drago se frotta le visage et soupira, attirant l'attention de la nouvelle venue.

Aussitôt, elle fondit sur lui en ronronnant, sous le regard stupéfait de tous les professeurs présents.

\- Drago ! Ça fait une éternité ! J'ai appris pour ta femme, j'ai été tellement désolé pour toi !

Le blond se raidit aussitôt et Minerva prit la parole d'un ton sec.

\- Madame Goldstein ! Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous il me semble ?

Elle gloussa et fit un geste vague de la main.

\- Je suis redevenue Miss Parkinson suite à mon divorce, Madame la Directrice. Et je voulais venir voir un ancien camarade… proche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qui elle était. Pansy Parkinson, ancienne groupie de Drago. Sans aucun tact, elle venait de mentionner le veuvage de l'ancien Serpentard et avait suggéré qu'elle profitait de son divorce tout frais pour renouer le contact.

Drago soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Pansy… Ne te fatigue pas, je ne suis pas ici à la recherche d'une nouvelle épouse.

Hermione hoqueta, surprise de la remarque brutale de son nouveau collègue, tandis que Harry masquait un sourire amusé. Loin de se vexer - comme si c'était un jeu habituel entre eux - Pansy laissa échapper un rire de gorge.

\- Si tu le dis, mon chou. En attendant, je peux voir ma fille ? J'ai besoin de la câliner un peu…

Minerva se raidit d'un coup et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry. L'ancien Gryffondor fit soudain le lien entre Pansy Parkinson anciennement Goldstein et… Scarlett Goldstein, la dernière enfant portée disparue.

Drago soupira et se pinça la base du nez.

\- Elle a disparu Pansy.

La femme fatale qui était entrée dans le bureau, sûre d'elle et aguicheuse disparut immédiatement pour laisser place à une tigresse. Elle plissa les yeux et se tendit, exigeant des explications, prête à en découdre. Harry se demanda un bref instant si tous les Serpentard étaient capables de dissimuler leur véritable personnalité de cette façon. Puis, il se leva et se plaça devant son ancienne camarade.

\- Parkinson… Pansy. Scarlett est la troisième enfant à disparaître.

Elle blêmit.

\- Qui ?

Harry lui répondit immédiatement, après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec Drago.

\- Goyle, Zabini et ta fille.

\- Et pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui répondit.

\- Pour la sécurité des enfants. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe, et mieux vaut rester discret pour les rechercher. Le fils de Goyle est à l'infirmerie, et il n'a pas repris connaissance. Il n'est pas blessé juste… inconscient.

Pansy resta silencieuse un long moment. Puis elle fixa Minerva d'un air décidé.

\- Je reste. Je vais aider à chercher ma fille.

\- Miss…

\- Non. Je suis infirmière. Je peux aider Madame Pomfresh en toute discrétion. Je ne compte pas parler de ce qui se passe ici, mais je compte bien non seulement être tenue informée mais également participer aux recherches pour retrouver ma Scarlett.

A la surprise générale, Harry prit la parole pour plaider la cause de Pansy.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. On a une liaison avec les Aurors, mais un lien avec Sainte-Mangouste pourrait être un avantage non négligeable.

Minerva pinça les lèvres, visiblement mécontente.

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec vous, tout serait bien plus… compliqué, Monsieur Potter. Soit. Miss Parkinson peut rester et voir avec Poppy si elle peut proposer ses services. Cependant au premier problème, cette… collaboration sera immédiatement terminée.

Pansy renifla et leva le menton d'un air de défi.

\- Je ne compte pas poser de problèmes, Madame.

\- Tant que vous ne perdez pas de vue que nous sommes dans une école et non pas dans un club de rencontres…

L'ancienne Serpentard sembla hésiter un bref instant sur la réaction qu'elle devrait avoir aux mots de son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Avant que les choses ne tournent au règlement de compte généralisé, Hermione se leva d'un bond et commença à expliquer ce qui se passait à Poudlard à Pansy. Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Drago en découvrant que Hermione et Pansy semblaient pouvoir communiquer sans ressentir le besoin de se disputer, comme du temps de leur scolarité.

Pansy se laissa tomber sur une chaise entre Neville et Hermione, puis soupira.

\- Je suppose qu'il est évident pour tout le monde que les enfants disparus ont des parents qui faisaient partie du même cercle d'amis.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Tout ceux que nous pensions Mangemorts à l'époque.

Pansy resta bouche bée un long moment avant d'émettre un rire incrédule.

\- Parce que nous étions à Serpentard ?

\- Non. Parce que vous étiez amis avec Malefoy.

Le visage impassible, Drago répondit à cette dernière affirmation.

\- Alors que j'ai été le seul à porter cette fichue marque à l'époque.

Pansy lui offrit un sourire triste, loin de son air bravache et séducteur. Harry soupira et relança la conversation sur les recherches en cours pour retrouver les enfants, espérant faire oublier ce moment plein de gêne.

\- Il ne reste que la forêt interdite à ne pas avoir été entièrement explorée. Nous avons d'ores et déjà vérifié l'orée, mais… tout ceux qui y ont mis les pieds savent à quel point il est compliqué de s'y diriger. Si seulement Joshua pouvait reprendre conscience et nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- L'idéal serait d'avoir une carte de la forêt, comme celle des Maraudeurs. Il est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas plus d'informations sur la façon dont ce parchemin a été enchanté.

Minerva les dévisagea les uns après les autres avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir ce dont il s'agit, mais je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus des élèves ici, et que vous avez pleinement accès à la réserve de la Bibliothèque et à tout ce qu'elle contient…


	33. liens

**PROMPT : liens**

* * *

Hermione faisait une ronde dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de Poudlard.

Elle prenait son temps, regardant autour d'elle avec une pointe de nostalgie, se rappelant des années où elle était elle-même à Poudlard. Elle avait plus d'une fois bravé le couvre feu, lorsqu'elle était élève. Ils avaient risqué leurs vies régulièrement également, bien trop souvent.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, et elle laissait son esprit divaguer, préférant revivre son passé plutôt que d'inspecter chaque recoin avec minutie. Après tout, elle vérifiait qu'aucun élève ne soit en danger immédiat, rien de plus.

Aussi, lorsqu'un sort la percuta dans le dos, l'immobilisant totalement, elle se maudit de son étourderie. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce qui se passait dans l'école ? Elle ne s'était pas méfiée, parce qu'elle était une adulte et que les victimes avaient été des enfants. Et voilà qu'elle venait de prendre un _Stupefix_ dans le dos, la mettant à terre à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans aucun moyen d'attraper sa baguette et de se défendre… Il était évident qu'elle avait perdu la plus élémentaire prudence depuis la fin de la guerre...

Alors qu'elle sentait des liens entourer ses poignets et ses chevilles, elle se jura de faire de son mieux pour protéger les deux enfants disparus si elle venait à les rejoindre. Il était évident que son agresseur avait un lien direct avec toute cette affaire, puisqu'il serait vraiment improbable que deux agresseurs sévissent en même temps à Poudlard.

Horrifiée, Hermione entendit des bruits de pas et des gloussements. C'était des voix encore enfantines indiquant sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait de deux élèves bravant les interdits pour errer dans les couloirs.

Incapable de les prévenir, elle sentit des larmes de rage perler à ses paupières, souffrant de son incapacité à agir.

Cependant, au lieu de rester sur place en position de force, des pas précipités indiquèrent à Hermione que son agresseur prenait la fuite.

L'instant d'après, elle entendait des exclamations étouffées et des chuchotements virulents. Puis, quelqu'un se précipitait sur elle pour la libérer tandis qu'un autre lui lançait un "Enervatum" la libérant du stupéfix.

Elle se releva un peu tremblante et reçut contre elle un corps chaud, qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant celui de son neveu Albus. A ses côtés, son meilleur ami l'observait, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Il ressemblait terriblement à son père, mais Scorpius avait un air plus doux, lui donnant un air plus enfantin et plus agréable.

Hermione lui sourit en le remerciant et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Albus.

Puis elle se redressa et s'obligea à prendre un air sévère. Légèrement sévère, puisque les deux garçons n'eurent pas l'air le moins du monde effrayés.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez hors de votre dortoir alors que le couvre-feu est passé ?

Albus échangea un bref regard avec Scorpius et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Heureusement qu'on t'a trouvé tante Hermione !

Elle retint un ricanement moqueur aux mots du garçon, songeant qu'il avait parfaitement sa place chez les vert et argent. Elle se rappela que Harry avait eu cette manie identique de tenter de détourner l'attention lorsqu'il venait de se mettre en danger. Effectivement, il était évident qu'Albus n'était pas différent de son père.

\- Vraiment ?

Albus hocha la tête d'un air convaincu, en la fixant de ses grands yeux verts, les mêmes que son père… Hermione soupira.

\- C'est vraiment… gentil de m'avoir secourue les garçons. J'avoue que sans votre présence et votre intervention, je risquais de passer la nuit sur ce sol de pierre.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide et semblèrent se détendre. Hermione eut un sourire en coin et elle reprit, durcissant le ton.

\- Cependant… Le couvre-feu n'est pas là pour rien.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, sans répondre. Hermione reprit.

\- Qu'est ce que vous fichiez dehors à cette heure ?

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Albus et ce dernier soupira.

\- C'était mon idée. Je… En fait j'ai tellement entendu papa parler de ce qu'il avait vécu ici que j'ai eu envie de… Je sais pas, voir les endroits où ça s'est passé en vrai.

La colère d'Hermione retomba et elle souffla doucement.

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à ton père… Albus, en tant que professeur, je ne peux pas t'encourager à te comporter ainsi. Tu ne dois pas sortir de ton dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Scorpius intervint d'une petite voix.

\- Vous allez nous retirer des points ?

Hermione resta songeuse. La transgression appelait bien évidemment une punition, mais d'un autre côté, les garçons l'avaient sorti d'une bien mauvaise situation. C'était leur première escapade - au moins la première lors de laquelle ils se faisaient attraper. Et elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient la leçon… Bien que si Albus ressemblait autant à Harry qu'elle le soupçonnait, elle risquait de les croiser encore à des endroits interdits.

Elle grogna et secoua la tête.

\- Non. Vous êtes venu m'aider, je ne vais pas vous pénaliser. Cependant, si jamais je devais vous retrouver à errer dans les couloirs à une heure où vous devriez être au fond de vos lits, vous aurez droit à une retenue qui vous fera passer l'envie des expéditions nocturnes. C'est clair ?

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent d'acquiescer, visiblement soulagés de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Je vous raccompagne à la porte de votre dortoir. J'espère que vous avez compris que ces disparitions ne sont pas une plaisanterie. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas ébruiter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ce n'est pas la peine de déclencher un mouvement de panique.

Albus hocha vivement la tête.

\- On dira rien, Tante Hermione. Promis.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir menant aux cachots et à l'entrée de la maison Serpentard, Hermione s'arrêta avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Au fait… Je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais où alliez vous tous les deux ?

Albus rougit fortement et baissa la tête. Il marmonna quelques mots et Hermione dut se pencher pour comprendre.

\- Je voulais voir la chambre des secrets.

Hermione hoqueta.

\- Albus… Je peux comprendre que tu aies envie de voir où se sont passé les histoires que ton père t'a raconté, mais… la chambre des secrets n'est pas vraiment un excellent souvenir, tu sais. Sans compter qu'elle n'est pas accessible. Seul Harry peut y descendre, parce qu'il est Fourchelang.

Le jeune garçon détourna la tête et soupira.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Cependant, même sous la torture, il n'aurait pas pu avouer qu'il était lui même Fourchelang et qu'il avait soigneusement gardé ça secret. James un jour avait dit d'un ton méprisant que leur père avait hérité ce "talent" de Voldemort et que c'était quelque chose de mauvais.

Il salua vivement sa tante - évitant son regard suspicieux - et saisit le poignet de Scorpius avant de l'entraîner à toute vitesse en direction de leur dortoir.


	34. Partir dans un pays exotique

**PROMPT : Partir dans un pays exotique**

* * *

Harry Potter avait toujours été têtu. Particulièrement têtu. En général, quand il décidait quelque chose, il s'entêtait jusqu'à faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait été un garçon déterminé à Poudlard, et ça n'avait pas changé en vieillissant.

C'était à la fois un défaut et une qualité. Son entêtement l'avait parfois placé dans des situations périlleuses, mais c'était également ce qui lui avait permis d'être un bon Auror, puisqu'il suivait les pistes qu'il trouvait jusqu'au bout…

Même s'il avait tourné la page de son activité d'Auror, le caractère de Harry n'était pas amené à changer. Bien que professeur, il voulait récupérer les deux enfants disparus, par tous les moyens à sa disposition.

Il avait d'ores et déjà prévenu ses collègues qu'ils devaient explorer la forêt interdite. Jusqu'à présent, l'expédition avait été reportée. Il y avait eu l'arrivée de Pansy, et les diverses obligations dues à leur nouvelle activité professionnelle.

Il se doutait bien que Ron n'était pas pressé d'y retourner de peur de rencontrer une fois de plus les Acromentules. Son Auror d'ami était reparti chez lui, mais faisait de fréquentes visites à Poudlard pour les aider à chercher les enfants.

Drago avait gardé des mauvais souvenirs de la forêt interdite et n'était pas vraiment décidé à réitérer l'expérience, et Hermione était hésitante également. Après tout, elle était tombée nez à nez avec un loup-garou la dernière fois où elle s'y était aventurée.

Quand à Neville, il regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée les arbres sombres qui marquaient l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Bien que pur Gryffondor, il n'était pas aussi aventureux que ses anciens camarades et il s'accommodait très bien de vivre loin du danger.

Frustré de ne pas être écouté alors qu'il était persuadé que les enfants étaient dans cette fichue forêt, Harry tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Après une journée à se montrer distrait pendant ses cours, et énervé dès qu'il se retrouvait sans occupation, Harry grogna et se décida.

Puisque ses amis et collègues ne semblaient pas pressés d'écouter son intuition, il allait s'y rendre seul. Il n'était plus un enfant, et il avait l'expérience du terrain après tout. Sans compter qu'il serait plus discret en étant seul et qu'il pourrait peut être trouver quelque chose qui le conduirait aux enfants enlevés.

Décidé, il laissa un mot à destination de ses collègues pour indiquer où il se rendait. Il grimaça en pensant que Hermione lui passerait un savon lorsqu'il reviendrait, mais cette éventualité ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Baguette en main, il traversa le parc de Poudlard d'un bon pas, vérifiant qu'il était bien désert et qu'aucun élève ne se promenait au crépuscule.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en passant à côté des restes de la cabane de Hagrid calcinée. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis l'incident, et les ruines de l'endroit où il avait passé tant de temps étant enfant l'émurent énormément.

Beaucoup de bons moments étaient partis en fumée et l'absence de cette cabane un peu bancale dans le paysage était perturbante.

Il resta quelques instants immobile, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Avec un soupir, il se détourna et s'enfonça dans le sous-bois.

Il progressa avec prudence, baguette tendue devant lui, aux aguets, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Soudain, il nota des branches cassées et s'approcha, focalisé sur ce qu'il venait de trouver. Comme il se penchait pour regarder de plus près l'endroit piétiné, il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer. Déséquilibré, il tomba et eut juste le temps de rouler sur lui même pour éviter un stupefix.

La mésaventure nocturne d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire et il grogna avant de se relever.

Il allait faire face à son agresseur quand un nouveau sort fusa et toucha l'arbre à ses côtés. Il dut s'écarter rapidement pour éviter une branche qui tombait. Furieux, il entendit un bruit de fuite et lorsqu'il examina les alentours, il n'y avait plus personne.

Il n'était même pas capable de déterminer dans quelle direction était parti son agresseur.

Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans un morceau de branche et jura tout bas. Il maugréa à mi-voix, tout en ôtant les feuilles tombées dans ses cheveux.

\- Un jour je partirais dans un pays exotique, où personne ne me connaîtra et personne ne cherchera à me tuer !

Pourtant, même s'il râlait, cette fois rien ne pouvait amener à penser qu'il avait été attaqué parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Il avait été surpris et l'espace d'un instant, il avait été complètement vulnérable. L'agresseur avait certes attaqué dans le dos, mais comme pour Hermione, le sort lancé n'avait été qu'un Stupéfix.

S'il avait été touché, seul son ego aurait été blessé…

Il s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche, le front plissé. Il avait la possibilité de continuer à chercher dans cette fichue forêt, avec tous les risques que cela comportait. Il était sur place, et l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines lui assurait d'être pleinement attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était fait surprendre une fois, mais il ne pensait pas risquer sa vie.

Il pouvait aussi se montrer raisonnable et retourner dans le château pour informer les autres de ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry soupira et décida de ne pas s'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt. Il allait se montrer raisonnable. Cependant, il allait inspecter le lieu de son agression et chercher des indices qui pourraient lui en apprendre un peu plus sur la personne qui l'avait attaqué.

Il avait l'intuition qu'il connaissait le coupable, puisque tous les parents des victimes avaient été des camarades d'école. Des Serpentard de son année plus exactement.

Après de longues minutes à chercher quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : il allait rentrer définitivement furieux.

Il regarda vers le cœur de la forêt, en se mordillant la lèvre, tenté de continuer un peu, certain qu'il pouvait retrouver les gosses.

Cependant, il sursauta en entendant son nom hurlé et il sortit précipitamment de l'ombre des arbres. Sans surprise, Hermione traînait un Drago boudeur à sa suite et Neville fermait la marche, regardant tout autour de lui.

Harry grimaça un sourire et les salua de la main, ignorant les regards furieux dardés sur lui.


	35. Je suis prêt(e)

**PROMPT : Je suis prêt(e)**

* * *

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Hermione avait été furieuse de son initiative. Mains sur les hanches, elle l'avait longuement sermonné sur son idée d'aller dans la forêt interdite seul. Drago observait la scène avec un petit sourire narquois, amusé de voir le grand Harry Potter, Sauver du monde magique, rentrer la tête dans les épaules face à la fureur de son amie…

Une fois l'orage passé, Harry avait plaidé sa cause, assurant que les enfants étaient forcément dans la forêt, et qu'il devait y retourner au plus vite pour y mener de sérieuses recherches.

Neville avait soupiré.

\- Il faut une diversion. Celui qui a enlevé les enfants semble nous surveiller, il faudrait… se séparer.

Harry avait hoché la tête avec enthousiasme, tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur. Drago s'était planté devant Harry, mains sur les hanches.

\- Je suis prêt, Potter. Allons-y pendant que ces deux là font diversion.

Bouche bée, Harry avait observé un instant l'ancien Serpentard avant de balbutier.

\- Mais je pensais que…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans cette fichue forêt, mais les gamins sont probablement en danger. Nous avons un plan qui semble étonnamment tenir la route bien qu'il vienne d'anciens Gryffondor. Donc… Je suis prêt à venir avec toi.

Hermione gloussa et attira Neville à sa suite.

\- Parfait. Laissez-nous un peu d'avance que nous attirions l'attention. Convaincre nos estimés collègues d'une battue dans le parc pourrait être une excellente diversion non ?

Harry sourit et hocha la tête avant de filer comme une flèche en direction de sa chambre pour aller y récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Nous allons passer en mode furtif au moins jusqu'à l'endroit où j'ai rencontré ce fichu lâche qui aime attaquer dans le dos.

Contre toute attente, leur idée fonctionna parfaitement - dans le sens où pendant que les professeurs examinaient le parc en s'invectivant à distance, Drago et Harry se glissaient discrètement dans la forêt interdite sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement l'endroit où Harry avait été victime de l'attaque, et méfiants, ils progressèrent avec lenteur pour suivre les traces de passage dans la forêt.

Leur progression était frustrante puisque Harry avait à certains moments envie d'envoyer bouler toute prudence pour courir dans la vague direction qu'ils avaient défini, pour accélérer les choses. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une piste concrète pour libérer les enfants captifs, il trouvait que le temps s'étirait, rendant les choses interminables.

De son côté, Drago modérait les ardeurs de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il se doutait que le brun était prêt à s'élancer pour débarquer en pleine action comme un chien au milieu d'un jeu de quilles. Or Drago était persuadé que le mieux serait de retrouver les enfants ET arrêter l'agresseur. Ou au moins l'identifier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière sombre, Harry piaffait d'impatience et était prêt à envoyer Drago Malefoy sur les roses si ça pouvait lui permettre d'aller plus vite. Il se moquait de vérifier dans quel sens étaient cassées les branches, et s'il y avait des traces du passage de plusieurs personnes.

Aussi il fut particulièrement soulagé quand il découvrit une cabane en piteux état dissimulée entre deux arbres.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, il dut admettre que s'ils n'avaient pas pris leur temps comme le voulait Drago, ils n'auraient certainement pas localisé la construction branlante. Elle était parfaitement dissimulée dans la végétation, la rendant quasiment invisible pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été attentif à l'environnement.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient un objectif clair à examiner, Harry se calma et reprit ses habitudes d'Aurors.

Drago observait celui qui avait été son rival et qui était devenu un collègue et presque un ami. Il n'avait pas été surpris du Harry nerveux et fonceur, mais il devait avouer qu'il était stupéfait de le voir changer ainsi.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et maîtrisés, et il donnait l'impression d'être une arme mortelle. Il était évident qu'il était terriblement puissant lorsqu'il se déplaçait ainsi, ses yeux scannant chaque recoin autour d'eux.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient entrés dans la cabane. Sans surprise c'était une construction sommaire faite de bric et de broc, magiquement agrandie pour la transformer en un vague logement acceptable.

Il y avait une pièce à vivre équipée d'un lit d'appoint, un coin cuisine se résumant à un évier, un réchaud et une minuscule table. La pièce était vide, bien qu'un tas de vêtements dans un coin soient le signe que l'endroit avait été habité récemment.

Il y avait deux portes, et Harry ouvrit la première d'un coup de baguette léger. C'était un coin salle de bain - toilettes, dont l'aspect n'était pas vraiment engageant. La douche semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs et il était évident que le confort n'avait pas été la priorité de la personne qui avait créé cet endroit.

La seconde porte donnait sur une pièce plongée dans le noir, vide de tous meubles. Un lumos plus tard et Drago eut une exclamation de surprise en trouvant les enfants disparus. Ils étaient attachés au mur par la cheville, étaient crasseux et cernés, mais ne semblaient pas avoir été maltraités.

Ils somnolaient l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient été drogués.

Harry grogna et fit signe à Drago de s'occuper d'eux pendant qu'il montait la garde. Il ne tenait pas à se faire surprendre alors qu'ils étaient en train de secourir les deux petits Serpentard…

\- Détache les, et essaie de les réveiller. Je préférerai autant que nous ayons les mains libres pour pouvoir nous défendre en cas de soucis…

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête sec. Maintenant qu'ils avaient les petits disparus, il comptait bien ne pas s'éterniser et rentrer à l'abri des murs du château le plus rapidement possible. Et si Potter voulait jouer les Aurors, il devrait revenir à un autre moment avec son pote Weasley.

A son grand soulagement, Harry ne semblait pas vraiment motivé pour une inspection en règle de la cabane. Il surveillait l'extérieur, crispé, sa baguette levée, prêt à attaquer.

Son inquiétude contamina Drago qui comprit que l'ancien Gryffondor avait peur que l'agresseur ne revienne, aussi, il débarrassa les enfants de leurs chaînes rapidement et les secoua fermement - bien qu'avec douceur pour les forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune Scarlett glapit, les larmes aux yeux avant de reconnaître Drago et de se jeter dans ses bras, sanglotante. Le professeur de potions vérifia qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, et les entraîna à sa suite, pressé de quitter cette cabane lugubre.


	36. Nuit étoilée

**PROMPT : Nuit étoilée**

* * *

Les enfants étaient épuisés, mais ils n'émirent aucune plainte. Ils se laissèrent conduire par Drago pendant que Harry surveillait leurs arrières.

En sortant de la cabane, ils marquèrent un temps d'hésitation, inquiets. Mais leurs deux professeurs les rassurèrent.

Ils traversèrent la clairière rapidement, marchant nerveusement. Ils se détendirent en arrivant dans la forêt, ayant l'impression d'être masqués par les arbres. Protégés en quelques sortes.

A l'approche de l'orée de la forêt, Harry les arrêta. Les deux enfants réclamèrent une pause et se laissèrent tomber au sol, les yeux papillonnants.

\- C'est une magnifique nuit étoilée.

Drago émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Toujours aussi sentimental, Potter.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, laissant retomber la pression qu'ils avaient accumulé sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harry soupira en regardant les deux enfants, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- On devrait rester un peu plus discrets pour la traversée du parc.

\- Tu penses à quoi, Potter ?

\- J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, on devrait les cacher dessous pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Drago acquiesça, et ils secouèrent de nouveau les enfants, leur promettant qu'ils pourraient se reposer dans un lit douillet très vite.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la forêt, ils commencèrent à entendre le remue ménage provoqués par leurs collègues. La diversion semblait avoir été efficace, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré âme qui vive pendant leur mission de sauvetage.

La traversée du parc fut éprouvante pour les deux hommes. Même s'ils étaient entourés de leurs collègues, ils ne savaient pas si une attaque pouvait survenir et se tenaient donc sur leurs gardes, désagréablement crispés. Pire encore, ils ne pouvaient pas voir les enfants puisqu'ils étaient dissimulés.

Harry tendait de temps à autre la main devant lui, effleurant l'épaule de Louis Zabini pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours devant lui. Qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et que lui et Malefoy avaient bel et bien retrouvé les enfants disparus.

Jamais chemin ne leur parut plus long. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que la traversée du parc de Poudlard pourrait prendre autant de temps. Et jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi vulnérables.

Drago tourna la tête pour fixer Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans le château. Puis avec un signe de tête complice, ils se hâtèrent en direction de l'infirmerie. C'était un trajet qu'ils connaissaient pour l'avoir empruntés tant de fois. Souvent à cause de l'autre, parfois ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Pansy leva les yeux du magazine qu'elle lisait d'un air indifférent. Elle semblait nonchalante, mais Drago pouvait devinait à la crispation de ses épaules qu'elle était particulièrement inquiète. Elle était outrageusement maquillée, mais le blond savait que c'était pour masquer ses cernes. Et il nota qu'elle ne tournait pas vraiment les pages.

Poppy Pomfresh les détailla l'air sévère.

Elle allait probablement leur demander s'ils s'étaient de nouveau battus comme du temps de leur scolarité, quand Harry ôta d'un geste ample la cape d'invisibilité, révélant Louis et Scarlett qui semblaient perdus et un peu effrayés, même s'ils étaient dans un endroit connu et sécurisant.

Pansy laissa échapper un cri et se jeta sur sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre elle, tout en l'inspectant pour être certaine qu'elle était saine et sauve. Elle la couvrait de bisous en s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, et la jeune fille se laissait faire avec bonne volonté.

Poppy fit preuve de plus de retenue mais elle passa doucement son bras sur les épaules de Louis, pour l'attirer près d'un lit et l'obliger à s'installer confortablement tout en lançant des sorts de diagnostic.

Elle lui parlait avec douceur, des paroles sans véritable sens, juste un marmonnement indistinct pour le rassurer. Et ça semblait fonctionner, puisque Louis se laissait peu à peu aller, se détendant doucement.

Harry et Drago restèrent sur place sans bouger, plaqués contre la porte, observant les deux femmes prendre soin des enfants qu'ils venaient de ramener. Rapidement, ils furent mis en pyjamas et couchés. Cependant, avant que Poppy ne puisse leur faire avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêves, Harry l'interrompit.

\- Je peux leur poser quelques questions ?

La sévère infirmière fronça les sourcils, mais sur les hanches.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, Monsieur Potter. Ils sont épuisés et terrorisés. Presque en état de choc.

Harry soupira et fixa l'infirmière.

\- Je ne le demanderai pas si c'était important. Vous me connaissez. Tant qu'on a pas identifié le coupable, ils sont en danger. Eux, et les autres enfants.

Poppy ne répondit pas, mais Harry put voir le doute s'installer dans son regard. Finalement elle grogna.

\- Une seule question. Le reste attendra demain.

Harry s'approcha de Louis et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

\- Hey Louis… Tu sais qui…

Le garçon le coupa avec une petite grimace d'excuse.

\- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire. Je n'ai pas vu qui m'a enlevé. Je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé dans cet horrible endroit.

Dans le lit près de lui, Scarlett gigota dans les bras de sa mère avant d'intervenir.

\- Moi non plus je ne me souviens pas. Désolée professeur.

Drago secoua la tête et jura entre ses dents. Il se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux puis soupira avant de regarder les deux élèves qui semblaient d'un coup minuscules dans les lits blancs.

\- Reposez-vous les enfants.

Sa voix était douce, bien différente de sa façon de parler habituelle. Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil étonné, et pensa soudain que c'était cette facette là de son ancien camarade qu'avait dû connaître Scorpius depuis sa naissance.

Les deux élèves burent la fiole de potion remise par Madame Pomfresh. L'instant d'après, ils dormaient profondément, leurs visages marqués par l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Alors que Harry allait sortir de l'infirmerie, Pansy l'intercepta et l'enlaça brièvement.

\- Merci Potter.

Gêné, il se dégagea et se passa la main dans les cheveux en souriant timidement. Puis il haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce. Pansy enlaça ensuite Drago, le serrant contre elle.

Ce dernier lui tapota maladroitement le dos et s'éloigna. Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, il hésita un instant. Puis il murmura doucement quelques mots sans se retourner.

\- Ne les quittez pas des yeux.


	37. Soufre

**PROMPT : Soufre**

* * *

Louis et Scarlett étaient sur le point de reprendre les cours. Ils avaient récupéré de leur enlèvement, et s'ils étaient excessivement inquiets, ils allaient bien dans l'ensemble.

Albus et Scorpius, mis au courant par leurs pères respectifs, avaient été les premiers à venir les voir, et leurs liens s'étaient resserrés.

Les choses semblaient plus calmes dans l'école, mais les professeurs n'étaient pas dupes. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients que le coupable n'avait pas été arrêté, et qu'une menace pesait toujours sur les élèves. Particulièrement sur les élèves de Serpentard.

Drago était en plein cours de potions, avec la classe de troisième année de Gryffondor. C'était sa classe la plus difficile surtout parce qu'il y avait le fils aîné des Potter. Alors qu'il appréciait sincèrement Albus et qu'il était heureux que son fils s'en soit fait un ami, il ne pouvait pas supporter James toujours aussi méprisant et imbu de sa personne.

Il n'hésitait pas à lui retirer des points et à l'envoyer en retenue, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais s'en plaindre à son collègue. Il ne voulait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant le gamin, de peur de rendre la situation encore plus intenable qu'elle n'était.

Drago sentait parfois sur lui le regard d'Hermione Granger - désormais Weasley - qui semblait pensive. Puisqu'il y avait un Weasley dans sa classe également, il supposait qu'elle était au courant du comportement de son neveu et des punitions qu'il donnait à chaque cours, mais tant qu'elle n'aborderait pas le sujet, il resterait silencieux.

Si à son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu d'idée précise sur le style d'enseignant qu'il voulait être, il avait vite commencé à prendre exemple sur son parrain pour certains détails. Ainsi, même s'il n'était pas aussi partial que l'avait été Severus Rogue, il était intransigeant avec la discipline et n'acceptait pas le moindre bavardage pendant sa classe.

Quand son fils s'en était étonné, il avait souri et avait répondu que c'était une question de sécurité : un moment d'inattention suffisait pour provoquer l'explosion d'un chaudron. En se montrant sévère, il obligeait ses élèves à être attentifs à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il avait rapidement découvert que l'étiquette d'ancien Mangemort effrayait les élèves - au moins pour la plupart -, et il avait décidé de forcer le trait en portant le même style de robes austères que feu son parrain. Et c'était suffisant pour canaliser la majeure partie des élèves.

Restait encore James Potter qui était d'une autre trempe. S'il avait hérité quelque chose de son père en plus de ses cheveux ébouriffés, c'était bien de son caractère entier, refusant de céder surtout sous la menace.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte pendant son cours, il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il était sur le point de ligoter l'impertinent, et de l'expédier proprement ficelé à son père pour qu'il se débrouille avec sa progéniture…

Il espérait voir Minerva, mais ce fut Harry qui passa la tête dans entrebâillement de la porte, fronçant le nez à l'odeur de soufre dégagée par la potion en cours de brassage.

Avec un grand sourire, il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se voir tous les deux quelques instants, et Drago leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de réprimer un sourire amusé. Bien qu'il soit désormais un homme, Potter avait parfois encore des manière enfantines, comme s'il ne changeait pas vraiment au cours des années.

Aucun des deux professeurs ne fit attention aux élèves et plus particulièrement au regard mauvais de James.

Ce dernier détestait cordialement Drago Malefoy et faisait tout pour le pousser à bout. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, le blond gardait toujours son calme. Il perdait des points et gagnait des heures de retenues, mais ce fichu Mangemort n'élevait jamais la voix.

Voir son propre père - qu'il méprisait dorénavant tout sauveur qu'il fut - venir sympathiser avec l'ennemi sous ses yeux le mit dans une rage folle. Les poings serrés, il bouillait, cherchant une façon de s'en prendre à l'insupportable blondinet qui avait le culot de s'exhiber à Poudlard au lieu d'être à Azkaban.

En voyant Drago Malefoy hocher la tête et commencer à traverser la salle pour rejoindre Harry Potter, James grogna et attrapa une poignée d'ingrédients qu'il jeta négligemment dans son chaudron avant de s'écarter en direction de Fred par prudence.

James était mauvais en potions, une vraie calamité. Mais il savait que jeter n'importe quoi dans un chaudron bouillonnant était souvent le meilleur moyen de provoquer une explosion.

Son chaudron commença à siffler, et la réaction qu'il avait provoqué s'emballa au moment où Drago arriva à sa hauteur. Il était trop tard pour que le professeur intervienne.

Harry de sa position avait vu James faire un geste brusque en direction de son chaudron puis s'écarter prudemment. Sur le moment, il avait froncé les sourcils.

En entendant le sifflement caractéristique d'un chaudron sur le point d'exploser - il avait après tout souvent été aux premières loges avec Neville près de lui, sans compter qu'il avait lui même provoqué quelques magnifiques explosions - ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

Alors que Drago semblait prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, Harry eut juste le temps de lancer un bouclier pour protéger à la fois son collègue et les élèves autour. Puis le chaudron explosa, avec une violence impressionnante.

Harry soupira, soulagé d'être appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de classe. Il tremblait tellement qu'il n'aurait probablement pas tenu debout.

Drago resta figé quelques secondes avant de cligner des yeux. Il jeta un regard plein de gratitude à Harry puis se tourna vers James et Fred.

SI le premier avait un rictus satisfait, le second - complice involontaire de son cousin - semblait horrifié de la force de l'explosion.

\- Potter ! Weasley ! Cinquante points en moins et une semaine de retenue !

James s'apprêta à protester mais Harry s'éclaircit la voix, rappelant à son fils qu'il était présent et qu'il ne lui permettrait pas d'échapper à la sanction.

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était blessé, il demanda à tout le monde de sortir. Il n'avait pas bougé, restant là où il était, une main sur la table à ses côtés, et Harry suspecta qu'il tremblait autant que lui même.

Une fois seuls, Harry entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossant. Puis il laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux.

\- Bordel… Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.


	38. être perdu dans la jungle

**PROMPT : être perdu dans la jungle**

* * *

Après l'incident en cours de potions, et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que James continuait à chercher n'importe quel moyen pour martyriser son petit frère, Harry furieux avait demandé à Minerva de convoquer Ginny, George, Colin Crivey et Lee Jordan.

Il espérait que ça serait un électrochoc suffisant pour que les choses ne changent. Cependant, il avait directement été voir Hermione pour lui demander d'assister à l'entretien à ses côtés.

\- S'il te plaît, Hermione… Je préférerais être perdu dans la jungle plutôt que d'être au milieu d'une troupe de Weasley en colère…

Hermione avait pincé les lèvres et hésité avant de céder.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre parti entre Ginny et toi. J'interviendrais uniquement concernant le comportement des enfants.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande…

La stratégie de Harry était simple. James semblait se sentir tout puissant entouré de ses amis. Alors, il allait faire en sorte que ses amis ne participent plus à ses mesquineries habituelles. Fred était un chouette gosse en temps normal, qui idolâtrait un peu trop son cousin. Sous l'influence de James, il se laissait entraîner.

Quand au fils de Lee Jordan… Harry ne le connaissait pas trop mais il savait que Lee ne cautionnerait jamais ce genre de comportement pas plus que George. Colin Crivey n'était pas non plus du genre à autoriser ce genre de comportement, d'après ce que Harry se souvenait.

Si une fois privé du soutien de ses amis pour martyriser les autres, James s'entêtait, alors Harry demanderait à Minerva de l'exclure de Poudlard.

Il aimait son fils, mais il ne le laisserait pas devenir une petite brute sans cœur comme l'avait été son cousin Dudley autrefois. Il espérait qu'un jour James comprendrait.

Lorsque Harry était venu lui demander de venir à la réunion qui l'opposerait à sa propre femme - Hermione n'était pas stupide et savait que le plus gros de la confrontation aurait lieu entre les époux Potter - elle avait longuement hésité.

Elle était complètement du côté de Harry puisqu'elle ne cautionnait pas le comportement de Ginny. Elle n'admettait pas l'ingérence de sa belle-sœur dans la carrière de son meilleur ami, pas plus qu'elle n'appréciait sa façon de traiter le jeune Albus.

Hermione adorait ses neveux et sa nièce. Mais elle avait toujours eu une petite préférence pour Albus. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus calme des trois enfants Potter, et qu'il était toujours plongé dans un livre. Elle s'était probablement reconnue en lui… Elle savait qu'Albus était un gentil gamin, faisant en sorte de plaire à ses parents.

James lui, faisait ce qu'il voulait et essayait de se faire pardonner après.

Cependant, elle avait épousé un Weasley et elle ne voulait pas risquer son mariage ou son entente avec sa belle-famille en s'opposant ouvertement à Ginny.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Hermione avait envoyé un parchemin à Ron pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle lui avait détaillé les raisons de la convocation, ainsi que le comportement des enfants menés par James.

En recevant la réponse de son mari, Hermione sourit, soulagée. Ron la soutiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait confiance en elle, il avait confiance en Harry.

Il avait ajouté un petit commentaire indiquant qu'il aurait aimé voir Malefoy recouvert d'une potion nauséabonde, mais il conclut en disant que ce n'était pas à James et ses amis de s'attaquer à un professeur quel qu'il soit. Après tout, à leur époque, ils n'avaient rien fait de plus à Rogue que lui voler des ingrédients de potions, alors qu'il était véritablement un Mangemort, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione avait souri au dernier commentaire. Elle savait parfaitement que quoi qu'il en dise, Ron avait changé d'avis au sujet de Drago Malefoy. Ils ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils se toléraient vaguement et en étaient arrivés à presque s'apprécier mutuellement.

Un instant, Hermione songea que leur vie serait parfaite si Ron venait également enseigner à Poudlard. Ils seraient de nouveau réunis tous les trois dans le château qui les avait vu grandir.

C'était probablement un rêve utopique. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et ils avaient quitté Poudlard des années plus tôt. Ils avaient mené leurs carrières respectives, chacun de leur côté.

Le retour au château était étrange. Tout était identique mais en même temps, tout avait changé. Ils redécouvraient l'école d'un point de vue adulte, et c'était particulièrement déstabilisant.

Sans se douter que leurs parents avaient été convoqués, trois Gryffondor se disputaient violemment. James s'entêtait, alors que son cousin, boudeur, refusait de prendre part de nouveau à ses manigances. L'incident en cours de potion, lorsqu'il avait fait exploser son chaudron, l'avait effrayé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une potion ratée provoquait une détonation, mais jamais avec autant de violence.

Albus était aussi de sa famille, et même s'il n'était pas aussi lié à lui qu'à James, il n'avait rien contre lui.

Fred avait suivi au départ parce qu'il avait été surpris, et probablement choqué que son cousin ne soit à Serpentard. Mais au final, voir son oncle le défendre avec autant de passion lui avait fait oublier ses préjugés.

Il n'aimait pas le professeur Malefoy non plus, et il haïssait tout ce qui touchait les Mangemorts - après tout le jumeau de son père était mort des mains de ces criminels. Au départ, il avait suivi le mouvement. Il s'était en quelque sorte persuadé que si Drago Malefoy était bien un ancien Mangemort alors ils pourraient le tourmenter en toute impunité : n'étaient-ils pas de la famille du Sauveur ?

Là encore, la réaction de son oncle Harry l'avait perturbé. Alors qu'il avait toujours entendu dire que Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient ennemis, probablement au point de s'entretuer s'ils se croisaient, voilà qu'à Poudlard ils étaient collègues et il se comportaient comme de vieux amis…

James avait beau tempêter et menacer, Fred ne démordait pas. Et Luke et Chris se rangeaient à son avis : être exclu de Poudlard était un risque bien trop grand à leurs yeux pour continuer ce qui avait commencé par d'innocentes farces et qui était devenu au fil du temps des expéditions punitives contre les cibles désignées par James.

Toujours des Serpentard, qui auraient insulté le Sauveur selon son fils.

Et d'un coup, alors que James, buté, essayait d'obliger ses complices à continuer de lui obéir, Fred songea soudain que peut être tous ces gosses qu'ils avaient malmené n'avaient rien fait du tout. Exactement comme Albus. Ils avaient juste été réparti dans la mauvaise maison.


	39. Oxymore

**PROMPT : oxymore**

* * *

En voyant entrer sa femme dans le bureau de Minerva, Harry sut que les choses se passeraient mal. Ginny avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Elle était entrée avec un pas conquérant, sourcils froncés. Harry s'était aussitôt crispé et avait entendu Hermione soupirer à ses côtés.

Minerva avait longuement hésité avant d'en arriver à convoquer les parents, mais Harry avait insisté. Selon lui, il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre les maisons.

En voyant Ginny Weasley - maintenant Potter - entrer avec autant d'aplomb dans son bureau, Minerva sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle avait été bien trop indulgente avec le fils de Harry parce qu'elle avait adoré le jeune homme du temps de sa scolarité, un garçon sur qui reposait bien trop de choses et qui avait vécu trop de malheurs pour son jeune âge.

Mais cette espèce de morgue insolente qu'affichait son ancienne élève et qu'elle reconnaissait chez James insupportait au plus haut point. Harry n'avait jamais été comme ça.

Calmement, Minerva expliqua la situation. Harry et Hermione se tenaient derrière elle, silencieux. Si George et Lee semblaient gênés de la situation, Ginny brûlait d'une colère à peine contenue, dirigée essentiellement contre son mari.

Lorsque Minerva eut terminé d'expliquer la situation, il y eut un long silence. George et Lee se regardèrent mais Ginny explosa d'un coup.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois rien d'important ! Des histoires de gamins !

Harry grogna doucement et s'obligea à garder une voix calme pour répondre.

\- Agresser un professeur n'est pas une histoire de gamins.

Ginny émit une exclamation de dédain.

\- Un professeur ? Absolument pas. Le jour où ça sera un vrai professeur qui fera les frais de leurs farces innocentes, je ne dis pas mais là…

Hermione émit un couinement outré tandis que Harry serrait les poings. Minerva plissa les yeux.

\- Madame Potter. Drago Malefoy est un professeur totalement légitime. J'ai toute confiance en lui.

Ginny eut un geste méprisant de la main et coupa la parole à l'écossaise - entraînant un nouveau hoquet de stupeur chez Hermione.

\- C'est un fichu Mangemort. Sa place est à Azkaban, pas dans une école.

Harry soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ginny. Drago Malefoy a été jugé. Il a été reconnu innocent. Il n'est pas plus Mangemort que toi.

Le visage de la rousse se tordit de rage et elle grimaça en toisant son mari.

\- Un Mangemort innocent. Bel oxymore.

Minerva se leva à demi de son siège.

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne changerai pas de professeur quoi que vous en pensiez. Les élèves sont tenus de respecter leurs professeurs, tous sans exception, sans quoi ils pourraient être exclus de Poudlard.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que vous pensez réellement pouvoir faire expulser un Potter d'ici ?

Cette fois, George regardait sa sœur avec de grands yeux, stupéfait par son comportement. Hermione était sur le point d'entrer en éruption, vu la teinte cramoisie qu'avait pris son visage. Quand à Minerva, elle avait les lèvres pincées et se retenait visiblement de ne pas dire ses quatre vérités à son ancienne élève.

Harry était habituellement quelqu'un d'assez sanguin. Il n'était pas du genre à pouvoir garder son calme, surtout lorsqu'on le provoquait. Pourtant, pendant cette confrontation où il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser, il restait étonnamment détaché.

Il observait celle qui était sa femme avec un peu de répugnance, se demandant à quel moment la Ginny qu'il avait cru connaître était devenue cette Harpie mauvaise et méchante.

Elle se comportait comme une enfant gâtée, cherchant à obtenir des privilèges en utilisant son nom à lui… Et il détestait ça plus que tout.

Aussi, il se pencha vers elle avec calme.

\- Un Potter pourra très bien être expulsé de Poudlard s'il ne respecte pas le règlement. Tu as peut être intrigué pour que James ne soit jamais puni, mais je compte bien rétablir la justice.

\- Tu n'oseras pas !

\- Essaie de me défier, Ginny. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore le chef de famille, et désormais, James sera traité comme n'importe quel autre élève. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer autrement. Si j'avais su ce qui se passait dans mon dos… Jamais je n'aurais cautionné ça !

Ginny se leva les poings crispés, mais George l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de sauter sur son mari. Harry reprit doucement.

\- Il a fallu que James s'en prenne à Albus, s'en prenne physiquement à son petit frère pour que je sois mis au courant.

George réagit aussitôt.

\- Comment ça ? Fred m'a dit que leurs bagarres venaient du fait que certains Serpentard insultaient James parce qu'il était ton fils, Harry.

Harry ricana aussitôt, dardant un regard plein de colère sur sa femme.

\- Il a menti. Ils martyrisent les Serpentard. De préférence les premières années. Si tu ne me crois pas George, va donc parler à Madame Pomfresh.

Lee s'éclaircit la voix, l'air gêné.

\- Je vais parler à mon fils. Il est hors de question qu'il continue ce genre de choses. Je crois… Je crois que j'étais resté sur ce qui se passait lorsque nous étions élèves ici. Mais je me rend compte que nous étions en guerre.

A ses côtés, Colin Crivey hochait la tête, semblant approuver ce que disait l'homme à ses côtés.

George hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Albus, Harry ?

Ginny grogna .

\- Ce petit bon à rien !

Il y eut un lourd silence dans le bureau, tandis que tous fixaient la femme écumante de rage. Hermione souffla.

\- Ce que tu peux être stupide, Ginevra ! Albus est un gentil garçon, un bon élève. Il respecte le règlement de l'école. Il n'y a rien de négatif à dire à son sujet.

Ginny ricana.

\- A part que c'est un fichu Serpentard qui fricote avec un Malefoy !

Harry eut un sourire triste.

\- Voilà George. Ta sœur a pratiquement renié son fils, elle a été jusqu'à lui écrire que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée pour les prochaines vacances, parce qu'il a été à Serpentard et qu'il est ami avec Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux ce qui se passe. Je regrette juste que les choses en soient arrivées là mais comme Lee, je vais parler à mon fils. Lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas été élevé de cette façon, et qu'il a intérêt à se reprendre. Quand à Albus, il sera toujours le bienvenu à la maison, Harry. Je ne pense pas que le Choixpeau ait le pouvoir de changer la personnalité d'un enfant en le répartissant.

Minerva eut un petit sourire froid.

\- Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, Monsieur Weasley. Ce sont des paroles pleines de bon sens.


	40. Un cycle de vie

**PROMPT : Un cycle de vie**

* * *

Finalement, Ginny était repartie, vociférante, à moitié traînée par son frère.

Suite à l'entretien, Minerva furieuse avait sèchement demandé à ses deux professeurs de retourner à leurs occupations. Harry avait tenté de s'excuser du comportement de son épouse, mais Minerva l'en avait empêché.

\- Je n'ai rien à redire à votre comportement Monsieur Potter. Ne vous excusez pas pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait.

Hermione avait salué l'écossaise et avait entraîné Harry à sa suite.

\- Elle a complètement perdu le sens commun ! Je ne peux pas croire que…

\- Hermione. J'ai… Ne le prends pas mal mais j'aimerais être seul un peu.

Son amie soupira et hocha la tête, tristement.

\- Je comprends. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de parler.

Harry l'enlaça brièvement avant de s'éloigner à pas rapides, sous le regard soucieux d'Hermione. Cette dernière maudit sa belle-sœur entre ses dents avant de rejoindre à pas lents ses appartements.

Harry fit un premier arrêt aux cuisines de Poudlard et demanda une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. S'il avait su à l'époque où il était élève qu'il pourrait se procurer à peu près n'importe quoi à condition de le demander aux elfes, il aurait probablement profité honteusement de l'adoration que lui vouait Dobby pour profiter des friandises moldues.

Puis, toujours à pas rapides, il se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait besoin d'alcool et de solitude.

Il se versa un premier verre qu'il sirota en contemplant le parc de Poudlard, perdu dans ses pensées. La confrontation avec Ginny avait été à la hauteur de ce qu'il craignait. Néanmoins, malgré tout, il était rassuré de se rendre compte que George l'avait soutenu. Tout comme Hermione et Ron. Il se sentait bien moins seul même s'il espérait qu'il ne provoquerait pas de disputes irrémédiables au sein du clan Weasley.

A peine vidé, il se versa un second verre bien décidé à s'enivrer. Il n'avait pas de cours à donner le lendemain, et il comptait bien noyer toutes ses émotions dans un maximum d'alcool.

Cette fois, il pensa à James en buvant. Essayant de se souvenir à quel moment son petit garçon était devenu un tel idiot.

James avait été son premier né, son petit bébé. Dès sa naissance, il avait voulu lui donner tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Peut être l'avait il trop couvé… Pourtant, Albus avait été autant choyé lorsqu'il était né.

Harry était certain de ne jamais avoir fait de différences entre ses deux fils. Il les aimait de la même façon, et ils étaient aussi précieux l'un que l'autre à ses yeux.

Les choses avaient dérapé quand il s'était éloigné de sa famille après la naissance de Lily, cumulant les heures supplémentaires…

Il se versa un troisième verre, posant son front un instant sur le garde fou.

Un rire amusé le fit se redresser et il fit apparaître un second verre d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je t'en prie Malefoy. Sers toi.

\- C'est donc ça la vie décadente du Sauveur ?

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit, la voix un peu pâteuse.

\- Je n'ai pas cours demain. Et j'en ai besoin.

\- Tu célèbres quelque chose ?

\- La fin de mon mariage. Encore.

Il y eut un soupir et il sentit Drago s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais que… je suis veuf n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry hocha la tête doucement.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Désolé pour toi, Malefoy.

\- Un cycle de vie… C'est ce que j'ai eu avec Astoria. Elle m'a donné Scorpius, puis elle est tombée malade et nous a quitté.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

Drago se servit un verre avant de répondre, et en but une bonne gorgée. Puis, il soupira.

\- Non. Oui. Pas comme une épouse. Elle était ma meilleure amie.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Drago eut un sourire triste.

\- C'était un mariage arrangé. Mes parents m'ont rappelé que j'avais de la chance qu'elle accepte d'honorer le contrat alors que j'avais la marque des ténèbres sur le bras…

\- Mais c'est eux qui t'ont…

Drago leva une main pour le faire taire.

\- Peu importe Potter. Ils avaient raison en un sens. Le nom des Malefoy est frappé d'infamie depuis… Depuis des années. Donc, j'ai été l'héritier obéissant et j'ai épousé Astoria. Même si elle était à Poudlard avec nous, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Il nous a fallu du temps avant de nous entendre mais finalement… je pense que nous avons eu un mariage heureux.

Harry soupira.

\- Sans amour pourtant.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Nous savions à quoi nous en tenir. Scorpius… a été notre rayon de soleil. Et comme je te l'ai dit, elle était ma meilleure amie finalement. Je ne regrette pas l'épouse, par contre je pense que je pleurerai jusqu'à ma mort l'amie précieuse qu'elle était.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leurs verres en silence. Harry fronça le nez et se penchant vers Drago.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

\- Tu as l'air d'être désespéré de la fin de ton mariage. Mais… Ce n'est pas la fin de ta vie, Potter.

\- Probablement. C'est dur à avaler qu'elle… je la connais depuis que j'ai douze ans.

\- Weaslette n'a jamais caché qu'elle voulait l'Élu.

Harry vida un autre verre et laissa échapper un ricanement nerveux.

\- Et il m'a fallu toutes ces années pour me rendre compte qu'elle aimait ma célébrité. Pitoyable non ?

\- Tu as ouvert les yeux au moins.

\- Et c'est toi entre tous qui me console et me remonte le moral. La vie est… surprenante.

Drago soupira.

\- J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs, mais je n'ai jamais oublié que tu m'as sauvé la vie le jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Pas plus que je n'ai oublié que tu as témoigné en ma faveur et que grâce à toi j'ai échappé à Azkaban. Te consoler n'est pas la façon la plus pénible de te remercier.

Harry gloussa.

\- Je pense que je suis ivre, Malefoy. Mais sois certain que je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir.

\- Si tu me suis dans mes appartements, je ferais un peu plus encore pour toi : je t'offrirai une potion contre la gueule de bois. Fabrication maison, recette familiale transmise par mon génial parrain.

Harry gloussa à nouveau et se redressa doucement.

\- Si tu fais ça, Malefoy, considères que ta dette est payée. Je déteste avoir la gueule de bois.


	41. Road Trip

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que mon histoire continue de vous plaire...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Road Trip**

* * *

Ron était venu voir Harry à la suite de la convocation de sa sœur et de son frère. Bien évidemment, Ginny l'avait contacté pour se plaindre immédiatement, mais il avait pris le temps de demander le point de vue de George avant de venir à Poudlard.

Il avait suffisamment commis d'erreurs avec Harry, en ne lui faisant pas confiance par le passé, pour avoir appris à ne plus se précipiter tête baissée comme un taureau furieux. Il devait avouer qu'Hermione lui avait fait apprendre à raisonner de force.

Ron se félicita d'avoir retenu la leçon. Des années auparavant, il se serait précipité après avoir vu Ginny et aurait hurlé sur Harry. Il l'aurait probablement insulté, et aurait forcément trouvé une accusation. Il aurait perdu son meilleur ami et sa femme ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Au lieu de quoi il découvrait une facette de sa petite sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, il nota immédiatement la crispation de son meilleur ami. Ce constat l'attrista légèrement, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il avait donné à Harry des raisons de douter de lui. Entre eux, il persistait toujours le fantôme du souvenir de leur plus grosse dispute, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Avec un large sourire il salua son ami.

Harry n'aurait pas été Harry s'il n'avait pas immédiatement abordé le sujet qui se dressait entre eux.

\- Ron ! Tu as vu Ginny, je suppose ?

Le roux grimaça et haussa les épaules.

\- Effectivement. Mais j'ai aussi vu George.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, visiblement inquiet, Ron soupira et l'entraîna à sa suite, en direction du parc de Poudlard. Il savait qu'ils y seraient tranquille.

Finalement, une fois qu'ils furent près du Lac Noir, Ron reprit la parole.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu imagines que je vais te hurler dessus.

Harry se mordilla un instant les lèvres.

\- Tu vas me dire que je suis stupide, mais Ginny est ta sœur et je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. J'apprécie trop ta famille pour…

\- Hey Harry ! Hermione m'a informé de ce qui se passait depuis le tout premier moment. Tu sais, il n'y a que Ginny qui se soit vexé que ton fils soit à Serpentard. Je me souviens parfaitement ce que tu m'as répondu la dernière fois lorsque je t'ai dissuadé d'aider Malefoy parce qu'il était un Serpentard.

Harry sourit et lui jeta un bref regard.

\- Je t'ai répondu que Pettigrew avait été à Gryffondor.

\- Exact mon pote. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu ne m'as pas donné de raisons de douter de ton jugement. Hermione m'a aussi parlé de la façon dont ma sœur traitait Albus. J'ai également lu les lettres de Rosie. Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry, et je suis parfaitement capable de me rendre compte que ce qu'elle fait n'est pas correct. Loin de là.

\- Ron…

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. J'ai bien réfléchi parce que Hermione a juré qu'elle m'arracherait la tête la prochaine fois que j'agirais impulsivement… Et je vois bien que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Quand j'ai pris un congé au Ministère pour aider George à la boutique, Hermione n'était pas ravie, mais elle m'a laissé choisir. Elle m'a juste demandé d'assumer mes décisions. Je l'ai fait, et… Tu vois, je suis redevenu Auror, et j'en suis heureux. Dans ton cas… Je suis juste épaté que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps sans craquer. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que tu as toujours… cru qu'être Auror était ton rêve. Et tu devais trouver par toi même que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais réellement. Ginny aurait dû te laisser gérer ta carrière sans intervenir, et encore moins dans ton dos.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?

Ron s'esclaffa.

\- C'est ça. Moque toi de moi, ami indigne !

Harry attira Ron à lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Sérieusement. Merci d'être là. Vraiment.

Ils contemplèrent un instant le lac, puis Harry soupira en se frottant les yeux, et eut soudainement l'air plus jeune qu'il n'était.

\- Alors tu ne penses pas que j'étais fait pour être Auror ?

\- Harry… C'est Hermione la psychologue de mon couple, mais même moi j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas épanoui.

\- Parfois je me dis que j'aurais du suivre mon horrible cousin dans le Road Trip qu'il s'est entêté à faire plutôt que d'épouser ta sœur.

Ron soupira.

\- Mon pote… Je ne peux pas te reprocher de le penser. Même si tu ne devrais pas regretter tes enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas Ron. Je les adore même si James est en train de devenir… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ce que mon père et Sirius avaient fait à Rogue quand ils étaient élèves ?

\- Oui. Tu étais furieux et je me souviens que tu leur en as voulu pendant longtemps.

\- Ce que James a fait depuis qu'il est ici… C'est pire. Même Malefoy et ses gorilles à notre époque n'était pas aussi mauvais.

Ron siffla doucement entre ses dents et secoua la tête.

\- Compte sur moi pour en parler à maman et à mes frères. Je t'assure qu'à la prochaine réunion de famille James sera loin d'être le petit roi qu'il se plaît à être.

\- Je me dis que j'ai manqué quelque chose…

\- N'y penses pas Harry. Tu fais le nécessaire pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, c'est le principal.

Le silence retomba entre eux, confortable et amical. Harry se sentait mieux maintenant que Ron était là pour le soutenir. Tout comme Hermione.

D'un coup, Ron gloussa doucement.

\- Alors… Albus et le fils Malefoy hein ?

Harry grogna, pas vraiment ravi du sujet abordé. Ron lui passa un bras sur les épaules et le tira près de lui en ricanant.

\- Relax mon pote. Selon Rosie, le gamin est tout à fait fréquentable. Chose surprenante pour un blond décoloré non ?

\- Ron…

\- Ça va. Je sais qu'il est un chouette gosse. Hermione en parle souvent.

\- C'en est un, oui.

Ron sourit.

\- Alors… Comment s'est de bosser avec Malefoy ? A Poudlard, vous ne pouviez pas vous encadrer… Et selon mon adorable harpie de sœur, Malefoy serait devenu ton nouveau meilleur ami.

Harry souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, Ron.

Ron fit un grand geste mélodramatique et plaqua sa main sur son cœur.

\- J'en suis soulagé.

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux et Harry reprit.

\- Il a changé Ron. Et je commence à l'apprécier. Je veux dire, c'est un bon collègue et… c'est agréable de discuter ensemble, de nos fils. On se dispute toujours un peu mais… Tu vois ?

Ron sourit sans répondre et changea de sujet, satisfait.


	42. discipline de fer

**PROMPT : Discipline de fer**

* * *

Hermione porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres en observant attentivement la femme austère qui lui faisait face. Elle avait toujours apprécié Minerva MacGonagall, que ce soit en tant que professeur, directrice de maison ou combattante de l'ordre du phénix.

La Gryffondor avait toujours été parfaitement impartiale, et son intégrité n'avait jamais pu être remise en cause.

En apprenant qu'elle avait été nommée à la tête de Poudlard, Hermione avait été ravie. La sorcière écossaise saurait gérer l'école avec une discipline de fer, bien loin de la complaisance un peu trop poussée de Dumbledore. Et il s'était avéré au fil des années qu'elle avait été idéale : elle s'accrochait à l'indépendance de l'école, repoussant sans hésitation les tentatives du Ministère de s'immiscer dans la gestion de Poudlard.

Même si elle avait des comptes à rendre, la sorcière savait contourner les exigences imposées pour en arriver à gérer les choses à son idée.

Minerva était sévère mais juste. Pourtant, en cet instant, l'écossaise semblait épuisée et très vieille.

Après un long moment de silence, la Directrice eut un soupir tremblant.

\- Peut être qu'il est temps pour moi de laisser la place à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Hermione tressaillit et releva brusquement la tête, horrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Poudlard sans la présence de Minerva MacGonagall et à son avis, personne ne serait assez qualifié pour assumer une telle charge de travail.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises, Minerva. Vous êtes parfaitement compétente !

\- C'est gentil de votre part d'essayer de me rassurer, mais je sais très bien que j'ai fait des erreurs. Trois élèves se sont retrouvés en danger, et le reste des enfants… nous n'avons pas trouvé qui a pu faire ça.

\- Nous sommes là pour ça. Pour protéger les enfants, pour vous aider.

Hermione pensait à ajouter que tout le monde faisait des erreurs mais elle n'était pas certaine que cette affirmation ne rassure sa vis-à-vis.

Minerva soupira en sirotant son thé. Puis il pinça les lèvres et redressa les épaules.

\- C'est agréable de se sentir soutenue, mais pour l'instant, je suis particulièrement inquiète de la situation. Je n'ai pas le goût qu'avait Albus pour les intrigues…

Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas… Nous avons souvent fait les frais de son… originalité.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Hermione reprit son sérieux. Il y avait des sujets qui devaient être abordés, aussi pénibles soient ils.

\- Nous pensons savoir pourquoi Joshua Goyle est toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie.

Minerva ferma les yeux et se frotta le front, montrant un visage vulnérable l'espace d'un instant. Après un profond soupir, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- A quel point est-ce… grave ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre un court instant puis détourna les yeux.

\- Sa vie n'est pas en danger, à notre connaissance. Mais… Les deux autres enfants ne se souvenaient pas de qui les avait enlevé et c'est ce qui nous a mis sur la voie. Joshua a reçu un sortilège d'Oubliettes, mais quelque chose s'est mal passé et c'est pour cela qu'il est inconscient.

Le silence retomba et Minerva se tassa dans son fauteuil. La main devant les yeux, la voix légèrement chevrotante, elle eut un murmure à peine perceptible.

\- Merlin…

Puis, un peu plus fort, elle reprit.

\- Je me souviens de l'état de Lockart après un Oubliettes et…

\- Minerva. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Lockart a lancé un sortilège d'oubliettes à pleine puissance avec une baguette brisée - qui plus est qui ne lui appartenait pas. Le sortilège a ricoché et… et bien, nous en connaissons les conséquences. Dans le cas de Joshua, la puissance du sort était moindre.

\- Puissiez-vous avoir raison, Hermione.

Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse et hésita un instant.

\- Comme vous le savez, Parkinson… Pansy est infirmière et elle travaille à Sainte Mangouste en temps normal. Elle pense que Joshua est inconscient parce que son esprit a tenté de le protéger contre le sort. C'est probablement de la magie ancestrale, une protection quelconque.

\- Quel type de protection ? Et quelles en seront les conséquences ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce serait quelque chose d'involontaire. Quelque chose comme la protection du sang dont a bénéficié Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Elle suppose que l'un de ses parents a fait un serment de le protéger, probablement sans le vouloir. Quelque chose comme une promesse que la Magie aurait interprété comme une volonté de préserver le petit garçon a tout prix.

\- Je vois…

\- Quand aux conséquences… Et bien sa magie a protégé son esprit et nous pensons que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il n'aura perdu aucun souvenir. Il est probablement notre meilleure chance d'arrêter la personne qui a enlevé les enfants.

\- Combien de temps pourrait il rester… inconscient ?

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de découragement et détourna le regard.

\- Nous l'ignorons. J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque - y compris dans la réserve - mais malheureusement sans en savoir plus de la protection dont bénéficie ce garçon, je n'ai rien trouvé de probant.

Minerva eut un sourire tremblant.

\- Et bien je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Au moins ce garçon est sain et sauf. Et il devrait nous revenir en bonne santé, d'après ce que vous avez déduit.

Alors que Hermione reposait sa tasse de thé vide, Minerva recommença à parler, hésitante.

\- Pensez-vous que Harry m'en veuille d'avoir fermé les yeux sur les frasques de son fils ? J'ai conscience d'avoir fait une monstrueuse erreur en reportant sur le fils l'affection que j'avais pour le père.

Hermione sourit doucement.

\- Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier, Minerva. Et puis, vous aviez averti son épouse, et il sait très bien que le problème ne vient pas de vous. Il se sent lui même coupable de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus vite du problème…

\- Grands dieux…

Hermione gloussa doucement.

\- Harry est ainsi. Je crois qu'il ne changera jamais. Il est si exigeant avec lui-même…

Les deux femmes se plongèrent dans leurs souvenirs, se rappelant de Harry Potter alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.


	43. La petite sirène

**PROMPT : La petite sirène**

* * *

Avec un gloussement tout sauf discret, deux silhouettes se glissèrent dans la salle de bain des préfets. Ils avaient par hasard entendu le mot de passe, alors qu'ils passaient à proximité et que le préfet des Poufsouffle venait profiter de la pièce.

Sur le moment, ils n'avaient pas forcément eu l'intention de profiter de l'aubaine. Mais l'envie de découvrir le lieu siège de nombreuses rumeurs les avait décidé.

Les deux garçons se faufilèrent après avoir murmuré le mot de passe, priant pour ne pas être surpris.

Cependant, une fois entrés, ils oublièrent immédiatement leurs craintes. Peu leur importait dorénavant d'être pris sur le fait, puisqu'ils se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce, les yeux écarquillés.

L'endroit était immense, et le bassin tenait plus de la piscine que de la baignoire.

\- C'est…

\- C'est magnifique !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils eurent un large sourire. Cependant, le blondinet se reprit plus vite que le brun.

\- Si nos pères nous surprennent…

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter Scorpius. Personne ne viendrait nous chercher ici. Et puis, on ne fait rien de mal après tout !

Scorpius ricana, et bouscula légèrement son ami.

\- Je te laisse le soin de plaider notre cause, mais je ne suis pas certain que mon père ne soit convaincu par ton argumentation.

Albus haussa l'épaule d'un air désinvolte.

\- Tu as conscience qu'à notre âge ils ont fait bien pire ?

Scorpius commença à se déshabiller en silence, puis se glissa dans l'eau chaude parfumée avec un soupir d'aise. Albus l'observait, attendant une réponse, et Scorpius laissa échapper un soupire un peu triste.

\- Mon père me parle peu de sa scolarité.

En pleine réflexion, Albus quitta ses vêtements à son tour et descendit à son tour dans le bassin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il regrette beaucoup de choses. En tous cas c'est ce que je l'ai entendu dire à ma mère.

\- Tu ne lui as jamais demandé ?

Scorpius eut l'air brièvement horrifié. Puis il gloussa nerveusement.

\- Demander ça à mon père ? Je ne suis pas fou !

Comme Albus avait l'air de ne pas comprendre, Scorpius haussa les épaules.

\- Mon père est génial mais il est terrifiant quand il est en colère. Et tout ce qui touche à la marque qu'il a sur le bras le rend réellement fou de rage.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons ne puisse reprendre la parole, ils entendirent un gloussement féminin et ils sursautèrent violemment, yeux écarquillés. Il leur fallut quelques instants avant de localiser la source du bruit, et ils soupirèrent en se rendant compte que le son venait d'un tableau qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué.

C'était la représentation d'une sirène, qui se trémoussait lascivement en touchant ses cheveux.

Alors que les deux amis se souriaient, soulagés de voir que ce n'était qu'un tableau qui les avait interrompus, la petite sirène prit la parole.

\- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la visite d'élèves désobéissants…

Les deux garçons s'empourprèrent et décidèrent d'ignorer le tableau. Mais la sirène ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle se penchait au bord du cadre doré qui l'entourait, essayant de mieux les voir.

Elle fixa en premier lieu Albus, et étrécit les paupières.

\- Oh oh ! Toi je connais quelqu'un de ta famille. Tu es son portrait craché…

Habitué à être reconnu par des inconnus à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père, Albus leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

\- Vraiment ?

Loin de se vexer, la sirène gloussa.

\- Tu ne lui ressembles pas que physiquement à priori. Lui aussi détestait être reconnu. Je suppose que Harry Potter est ton père ?

Albus acquiesça en grognant de nouveau.

\- Oui… Harry Potter. Vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers puis capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe Gryffondor. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir régulièrement…

Albus resta silencieux, boudeur. La sirène reporta son attention sur Scorpius, et en le voyant elle se mit à rire, vexant le garçon.

Voyant son air revêche, elle se calma.

\- Je pensais avoir vu beaucoup de choses, mais j'avoue que tous les deux vous venez de m'offrir une bonne distraction pour les années à venir !

Scorpius répliqua aussitôt d'un ton acide.

\- Et bien nous sommes content de vous distraire.

\- La langue aussi acérée que celle de ton père. Et de ton grand-père avant lui.

Scorpius se figea à la mention de sa famille. La sirène gloussa et envoya une mèche de cheveux dans son dos, avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Je connais aussi ton père jeune homme. Préfet de Serpentard. Un garçon terriblement fier n'est-ce-pas ?

Voyant l'air ébahi des deux garçons, la sirène gloussa et se pencha un peu plus, visiblement fière d'elle.

\- Ainsi donc, que font deux maisons ennemies ensemble ?

Albus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du tableau.

\- Deux maisons ennemies ? Nous sommes tous les deux à Serpentard !

Cette fois, le personnage du tableau éclata de rire, et secouant ses cheveux de droite et de gauche. Les deux amis échangèrent une grimace amusée. Finalement la sirène se reprit.

\- C'est encore mieux… Un Potter à Serpentard c'est déjà un évènement mais alors quand on ajoute une amitié entre un Potter et un Malefoy… Vous me tirez de l'ennui dans lequel j'étais plongée… Et dire qu'avant c'était les bagarres entre vos pères qui m'occupaient.

Elle soupira et minauda quelques instants.

\- Étonnant que les deux pires ennemis aient réussi à engendrer des amis !

Agacé, Albus eut un geste brusque qui éclaboussa autour d'eux.

\- Nos pères sont professeurs ici, et ils sont tout à fait capable de s'entendre !

Intéressée, la sirène entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Vraiment ? Ainsi Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sont de retour à Poudlard… J'aimerais bien qu'ils me rendent visite ces deux là… Ensemble ce serait encore plus drôle !

D'un commun accord, les deux adolescents lui tournèrent le dos. La sirène les rappela.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur vos pères alors qu'ils étaient à Poudlard… Avez-vous pensé à parler aux portraits ou aux fantômes ? Vous apprendriez des choses intéressantes.

Scorpius se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer le chant de la sirène, mais il brûlait tellement d'en savoir plus qu'il demanda immédiatement des précisions.

Albus le coupa brusquement.

\- Et vous voulez quoi en échange ?

La sirène haussa les épaules.

\- Juste recevoir votre visite de temps à autres. J'aime avoir de la compagnie, mais la plupart du temps les élèves m'ignorent.

Elle battit des cils avec une moue adorable mais les deux garçons ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Scorpius ferma un instant les yeux puis hocha la tête d'un air résolu.

\- J'accepte. Je veux en savoir plus.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, la sirène lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Va parler à Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage.


	44. L'heure du thé

**PROMPT : L'heure du thé**

* * *

En recevant le pliage de papier provenant de la directrice - un magnifique origami chat qui grimpa sur ses genoux d'un bond - Harry soupira.

Depuis le début de la journée, les élèves avaient été dissipés, et il avait retiré des points à tour de bras. Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : la fin de son dernier cours pour pouvoir rentrer dans ses appartements, profiter d'une douche chaude pour se détendre.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'être convoqué dans le bureau de la Directrice sitôt sa journée finie.

Lorsque la gargouille pivota pour le laisser accéder au bureau directorial, il eut la surprise d'être rejoint par Drago. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, et malgré eux, un mince sourire étira leurs lèvres. Ils avaient gravi tant de fois ces marches alors qu'ils étaient convoqués pour s'être battus ou avoir allégrement ignoré le règlement de l'école.

En entrant dans le bureau, un reste de sourire persistait sur le visage de Harry et il ne put s'empêcher d'apostropher Minerva.

\- J'espère que vous nous avez fait demander parce que c'est l'heure du thé, Minerva. Pour ma part j'envisageais plutôt une soirée au calme.

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat, et il soupira en se rendant compte que Hermione et Neville étaient déjà présents.

Drago grogna doucement derrière lui et jura entre ses dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis reporta son attention sur ses collègues qui semblaient crispés et mal à l'aise.

Minerva pinça les lèvres attendant qu'ils s'installent. Cependant, Harry se tendit.

\- Un autre élève a disparu ?

L'écossaise secoua la tête.

\- Fort heureusement non. J'espère bien que nous en avons terminé avec ça même si le coupable n'a pas encore été arrêté.

Harry relâcha légèrement ses muscles, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

Hermione hoqueta et fusilla son ami du regard. Harry soupira et s'excusa à demi, après un rapide coup d'œil au visage fermé de son amie.

\- Je suis désolé d'être aussi abrupt, mais comme je l'ai vaguement évoqué, j'aspirais au calme après une journée particulièrement pénible.

Drago émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Je dois avouer que les gosses sont déchaînés aujourd'hui. Et que je comprends pourquoi Severus était… Severus.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa brusquement, entraînant une oscillation du chapeau pointu qui ne la quittait jamais.

\- Messieurs… A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas changé.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement tandis que Drago souriait en coin, amusé.

Hermione claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Pour quelle raison sommes-nous ici, Minerva ?

La vieille femme fit lentement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est probablement pas grand chose, mais… Compte tenu des circonstances… Les toilettes du troisième étage, ceux que Myrtle a choisi de hanter, ont été saccagés.

Neville intervint aussitôt.

\- Myrtle ?

Machinalement, Hermione répondit.

\- Mimi Geignarde.

Harry sursauta aussitôt, comme piqué au vif.

\- Les toilettes des filles du troisième étage ?

Minerva acquiesça.

Drago eut un geste de la main, balayant l'importance de l'information.

\- Des toilettes saccagés, c'est probablement des gamins qui ont voulu se faire remarquer ! Ça ne me semble pas nécessiter une réunion au sommet.

Personne ne répondit immédiatement. D'un coup Harry se leva, repoussant sa chaise brusquement, et fit quelques allées et venues nerveuses.

\- C'est l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

Drago resta bouche bée, fixant Harry qui semblait tourmenté.

Minerva acquiesça.

\- Albus m'a effectivement informé de l'importance de cet endroit. Cependant, selon lui, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Sauf si un élève est Fourchelang, il y a peu de risques Minerva. Ce n'est pas ça le plus inquiétant…

Drago ricana.

\- Quoi ? Il y a autre chose que nous devrions savoir ? D'autres… anecdotes ?

\- N'aies pas peur, Malefoy. Le Basilic qui y vivait est mort.

Voyant se profiler une nouvelle conversation stérile, Minerva soupira et intervint, couvrant le hoquet de stupeur de Drago face au ton moqueur et agressif de Harry.

\- La journée a été longue pour tout le monde, Messieurs. Quel est le plus inquiétant ?

Harry grimaça.

\- Je suis descendu dans la chambre avec Ron et Lockard, Ginny était… y était déjà. Et j'ai mis Dumbledore au courant lorsque tout a été terminé. Lockard… Et bien je suppose qu'il ne parlera jamais de ce qui c'est passé. Dans ce cas… Comment les élèves ont pu découvrir où se trouvait l'entrée ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Ginny en a parlé aux enfants. James, Rose et Albus savent où est cette fichue chambre.

Harry siffla de colère entre ses dents et Minerva soupira.

\- Harry… Êtes-vous certain qu'il n'y a plus rien de risqué là-dessous ?

\- Le seul danger serait qu'un enfant ne se perde dans les tunnels. Rien de plus. J'y suis allé il y a quelques jours et tout était en ordre.

Drago se pinça le nez.

\- A quel moment y-a-t-il eu un Basilic dans l'école exactement ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Notre seconde année. Les élèves pétrifiés, c'était lui. Mais je l'ai tué.

\- En deuxième année ?

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé comment vous aviez localisé l'endroit ? Si vous l'avez trouvé, n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu…

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. La piste est… impossible à remonter. Hagrid s'était fait arrêter et il nous avait hurlé de suivre les araignées. C'est là que vous avons rencontré l'acromentule d'Hagrid dans la forêt interdite.

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Acromentule comme araignée géante ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Et toute sa descendance. On a failli y rester cette fois-là.

\- Je me demande si j'ai eu raison de vouloir que mon fils vienne à Poudlard à tout prix…

Minerva se gratta la gorge, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et cette acromentule n'aurait pu parler à personne d'autre ?

\- Aragog nous a juste mis sur la voie. Elle nous a parlé de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets quand Hagrid était élève et elle nous a parlé du fait qu'il y avait eu un mort. Nous avons remonté jusqu'à Mimi qui nous a raconté son… décès. Elle était dans les toilettes, face à l'entrée de la chambre quand le Basilic est sorti. Je n'ai réussi à ouvrir la chambre que parce que j'étais Fourchelang. Fin de l'histoire.

L'écossaise hocha la tête.

\- Puis-je compter sur vous pour vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque, Harry ? Je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé durant votre deuxième année.

Harry hocha la tête, avec une visible répugnance.

\- Je descendrai de nouveau vérifier que tout est… calme.


	45. Brillante carrière

**PROMPT : Brillante carrière**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard. Au fond, elle était restée la même, éperdument amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, à mendier des miettes d'attention.

Lorsqu'elle était venue à Poudlard, elle avait dans l'idée de séduire son ancien camarade. Elle avait enfin obtenu le divorce avec cet idiot d'Anthony Goldstein et elle s'estimait encore jeune. Suffisamment pour vivre une nouvelle vie plus satisfaisante.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son monde s'écrouler, en apprenant que sa fille Scarlett avait disparu. Et immédiatement, elle avait demandé à travailler auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait passé le temps de la disparition de sa fille dans un brouillard vague, concentrée uniquement sur Scarlett, son cœur de mère serré d'inquiétude à l'idée que son enfant ne soit en danger.

Lorsque Potter et Drago avaient ramené sa fille, elle avait senti l'étau qui lui compressait la poitrine disparaître, elle le soulagement avait déferlé sur elle.

Elle avait remercié les deux hommes, sincèrement reconnaissante.

Et maintenant, elle avait sa fille, elle avait négocié pour rester travailler à Poudlard au moins le temps de l'année scolaire en cours et elle était fraîchement divorcée. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'elle puisse séduire Drago Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il avait épousé Astoria Greengrass, elle avait brûlé de jalousie. Comme il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé - et compte tenu du caractère difficile de Drago - elle avait espéré que les deux époux ne s'entendent pas et que Drago cherche le réconfort ailleurs. Mais contre toute attente, ils s'étaient entendus et avaient présenté au monde sorcier l'apparence d'un couple uni et proche.

Pansy s'était mariée pour faire plaisir à son père, et même si Anthony n'avait pas été mauvais avec elle, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'accorder.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort d'Astoria, Pansy avait décidé que c'était le signe qu'elle pourrait peut être avoir une nouvelle chance avec Drago. Aussitôt elle avait demandé le divorce.

La procédure avait été longue, mais avait finalement abouti. Elle était libre, et bien décidé à devenir la prochaine Madame Malefoy.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver son Drago aussi proche de Potter. Ce fichu Sauveur avait toujours été un obstacle pour elle. Drago avait toujours fait passer ses disputes avec Potter avant tout le reste. Il n'avait que son nom à la bouche, et ses yeux cherchaient toujours le brun.

Le temps qui s'était écoulé n'avait pas changé les choses. Malgré les années et la vie qui avait continué, Drago était toujours bien plus intéressé par Potter que par elle. Sauf qu'avant ils étaient rivaux et maintenant ils semblaient amis.

En sortant marcher dans le parc de Poudlard, Pansy repéra la silhouette solitaire de Potter au bord du lac. Elle soupira et s'avança vers lui lentement. Elle lui devait le sauvetage de sa fille, et elle avait une dette envers lui. C'était l'occasion d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de se connaître un peu après tout.

\- Potter.

Il sourit et lui jeta un bref regard.

\- Parkinson. Scarlett va bien ?

De n'importe qui d'autre, Pansy aurait pensé que la question était une façon de lui rappeler la dette qu'elle avait envers lui. Mais Potter avait l'air sincèrement intéressé par la réponse. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Elle ira bien.

L'homme face à elle sourit et Pansy songea qu'il avait l'air bien plus jeune quand ses yeux pétillaient de cette façon. Après un moment de silence, la femme laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

\- Alors, tu as renoncé à une brillante carrière apparemment. Pas trop de regrets ?

Elle eut le plaisir de voir Potter rougir légèrement et détourner les yeux.

\- Aucuns regrets, Parkinson.

Elle gloussa et secoua ses cheveux bruns. Puis, elle se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Ce n'est pas une question piège, Monsieur le Sauveur.

Harry lui jeta un bref regard puis soupira avant de répéter plus fermement.

\- Aucuns regrets.

Si les premiers instants furent tendus, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis, très vite ils en arrivèrent à bavarder comme de vieux amis.

Et Pansy dut se rendre à l'évidence : quoi qu'elle puisse penser de Potter, il était sympathique, bien loin du héros prétentieux qu'elle avait voulu imaginer. Elle passait un bon moment à ses côtés, et elle se demandait pour quelle raison elle était passée à côté de la véritable personnalité de l'homme, elle qui se vantait de savoir mieux que personne cerner son entourage.

Cependant, il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu s'intéresser à Potter objectivement. Drago bien entendu. Drago et sa haine pour le Gryffondor. Leurs disputes incessantes, les insultes qui fusaient en permanence, les regards de défis.

Tout ça avait conditionné sa façon de voir le Gryffondor, et elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, même lorsqu'il les avait tous sauvés.

Après toutes ces années, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu une vision totalement faussée du brun.

En voyant arriver Drago vers eux, Pansy eut un large sourire, ravie. Mais l'attention du blond n'était focalisée que sur Harry Potter, une fois de plus.

Lorsque les anciens rivaux furent en présence l'un de l'autre, Pansy n'existait plus. Ils entamèrent une conversation émaillée de plaisanteries et de piques.

Pansy tint quelques minutes avant de capituler et de murmurer une vague excuse et de battre en retraite. Aucun des deux garçons ne sembla prêter attention à son départ et l'infirmière serra les poings, ravalant des larmes d'humiliation.

Elle n'alla pas très loin. Elle s'écarta juste assez pour ne plus entendre leur conversation, et les observa avec attention, ignorant le sentiment de jalousie qui lui serrait le cœur. Elle était amère, mais elle savait pertinemment que Drago ne le lui avait jamais appartenu. Le Serpentard avait été un rêve, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Un rêve inaccessible, et il était temps qu'il prenne fin.

En voyant Drago se pencher vers Harry Potter, et ce dernier rire aux éclats, elle eut un léger sourire amusé. Malgré sa jalousie brûlante et un fond de ressentiment d'avoir été rejetée - sans même que Drago en ait conscience - elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les semaines à venir allaient être particulièrement plaisantes.

Pansy n'eut aucun regret d'être revenue à Poudlard, après tout ce temps. Surtout en présence de ces deux là.


	46. échecs

**PROMPT : échecs**

* * *

En sortant de son dernier cours, soins aux créatures magiques, qu'il avait donné dans une salle de cours plutôt qu'à l'extérieur, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui attendait dans le couloir, regardant passer les élèves avec un sourire amusé.

Harry ricana en arrivant devant lui.

\- Nostalgique ?

Ron haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et gonfla les joues.

\- Je ne pense pas être fait pour ça. Par contre… apparemment tu as trouvé ta vocation.

Harry observa son ami d'un air pensif avant de sourire doucement.

\- Je dois avouer que j'apprécie vraiment enseigner. Même si parfois j'ai l'impression que les gosses épuisent toute ma patience.

Le rouquin ricana et emboîta le pas à Harry, alors qu'ils allaient en direction des appartements du nouveau professeur.

Une fois chez lui, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa avec un soupir épuisé.

\- Alors… qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Je m'ennuyais de mon meilleur pote, du coup je suis venu. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait profiter de ma visite pour faire une partie d'échecs. Ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas battu.

Harry soupira avec une grimace.

\- Tu es venu exprès à Poudlard pour une partie d'échecs ? Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'amène, Ron ?

Les yeux bleus de Ron pétillèrent un instant d'amusement, puis il sourit.

\- Tu me connais trop bien.

Son ami grogna et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Je dois m'attendre à quoi ? Du bon ou du mauvais ?

Ron sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux verres. L'instant d'après, il leur servait un verre de Whisky pur feu. Il but une gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Je suis passé au Terrier aujourd'hui.

Harry se tendit immédiatement et ferma les yeux. Face à sa réaction, Ron soupira et reprit.

\- Maman est folle de rage contre Ginny. Elle a probablement dû recevoir une beuglante à ce sujet.

Harry sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Contre Ginny ? Mais…

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ma mère est capable de se faire une opinion. Et il se trouve que George a été choqué de ce qui c'est passé dans le bureau de MacGonagall. Il est possible que j'en ai profité pour détailler tout ce qui s'était passé et les raisons de ta présence à Poudlard.

\- Ron…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que tu ne veux pas poser de problèmes, ni causer de disputes. Mais pour ça, ma sœur s'en est chargée toute seule.

Harry but une gorgée d'alcool et ferma les yeux.

\- Je déteste ça.

\- Hey mon pote. Ça ne change rien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, franc et large chez Ron, un peu plus tremblant pour Harry.

\- Merci Ron. Vraiment.

Ce dernier étouffa un rire un peu triste.

\- J'espère que James ne va pas débarquer au Terrier en terrain conquis comme il le fait toujours, parce qu'il va avoir une désagréable surprise.

Harry se frotta le visage.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Parce que c'est mon fils et que je devrais… je sais pas… peut être le protéger de tout. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé qu'il soit obligé d'assumer ses idioties.

\- Tu te souviens de Malefoy à nos débuts ?

Harry soupira.

\- Pourquoi Ron ?

Le roux leva les mains en signe de défense avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Hey zen, je ne vais pas l'insulter. Je voulais juste que tu te souviennes de ce qu'on pensait de lui à l'époque. A aucun moment, on s'est dit qu'il devrait être… protégé parce qu'il était un gosse. James est en âge de comprendre et je suis persuadé qu'il sait parfaitement que ce qu'il fait n'est pas bien.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas. Ça me dit juste que j'ai manqué quelque chose dans son éducation.

Ron renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de tout ce qui va mal autour de toi Harry. James fait n'importe quoi en ce moment, mais tu ne l'as pas éduqué comme ça.

\- Je n'ai même pas envie de… chercher à sauver mon mariage. J'ai juste pris la fuite.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le reprocher. Ginny peut être une vraie harpie quand elle est décidé, et tout le monde dans la famille le sait. C'est étonnant que vous ayez eu autant d'années sans nuages.

Harry eut un rire sans joie. La première chose qu'il avait pensé aux mots de Ron, était que s'il n'y avait pas eu de disputes toutes ces années c'était parce qu'il avait plié sur tout. Il avait laissé Ginny décider à sa guise, refusant juste de se laisser faire pour ce qui était de profiter de sa célébrité.

\- Écoute, Harry. Je ne sais pas où en est ton mariage, et ça ne me regarde pas. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, et Hermione aussi. On te soutiendra, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

Ils échangèrent un regard chargé d'émotion, avec entre eux des années d'amitié et de complicité. Harry se détendit, peut être la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il avait découvert que James maltraitait son petit frère.

\- Je pense que je vais demander le divorce. Pas pour son intervention auprès du Ministre pour que je reprenne mon poste d'Auror, pas même pour son scandale stupide dans le bureau de Minerva. Mais juste à cause des lettres qu'elle a envoyé à Albus, et de ce qu'elle a pu lui dire. Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner qu'elle lui ait dit qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu chez nous.

Ron grogna et secoua la tête.

\- Personne ne le cautionne Harry. Et si Ginny pense te faire plier en te menaçant de provoquer la guerre dans notre famille, oublie immédiatement l'idée de la laisser faire.

Des coups à la porte les interrompirent, et Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte, avec un large sourire.

\- Je peux vous rejoindre ?

Ron se précipita pour enlacer sa femme et Harry les observa un instant, envahi d'une bouffée de tendresse pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Leur couple avait connu des hauts et des bas, mais ils avaient toujours fait front commun, et ils avaient traversé les tempêtes ensemble. C'était probablement pour ça que leur amour ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Harry.


	47. Maison d'hôte

**PROMPT : Maison d'hôte**

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Blaise Zabini débarqua à Poudlard d'un pas conquérant.

Fier et sûr de lui, il demanda à voir ses fils. Si Minerva ne l'avait pas prévenu de la disparition de Louis, ce dernier s'en était chargé à l'instant même où il avait été retrouvé. Bien entendu, le garçon ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ses deux sauveurs, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

A l'instant même où il avait reçu le hibou de son fils, il avait organisé son séjour à Pré-au-Lard. Si à leur époque les parents ne faisaient pas le déplacement pour visiter leurs enfants, la fin de la guerre avait eu pour conséquence de changer les choses.

Avant la chute de Voldemort, les héritiers étaient déjà précieux. Mais depuis que le monde sorcier était en paix, les enfants étaient protégés et surveillés bien plus qu'avant.

Poudlard s'était adapté à ce changement de mentalité en permettant aux parents qui le souhaitaient de venir voir leurs enfants.

Les premières années, il y avait beaucoup d'allées et venues les week-end. Puis, au fil du temps, il y avait eu moins de visites même si la possibilité était toujours offerte.

En voyant Blaise entrer, Harry le détailla, les sourcils froncés, avant de le reconnaître. Le métisse aux yeux clairs avait bien grandi et était devenu bel homme. Il avait toujours cette assurance propre aux Serpentard, cette façon de regarder le monde de haut presque inconsciemment.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme à la peau sombre s'avança vers lui à grands pas et lui tendit la main l'air décidé avec un large sourire.

\- Potter. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. J'ai une dette de plus envers toi.

\- De plus ?

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'étais pas spécialement pressé de me retrouver esclave d'un fou. Et un tatouage sur ma peau si douce… ça aurait été un crime.

Harry resta un moment bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire et le rire de Blaise se joignit au sien. C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour arriver. Il se figea un instant en regardant son ancien camarade plaisanter avec son ancien rival. Puis il s'avança à grands pas, les sourcils froncés.

\- Blaise ?

Tout sourire, le métisse enlaça Drago.

\- Drago ! Je suis venu voir Louis et Jaimie. Et en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passe ici…

Les trois hommes échangèrent quelques politesses en attendant les fils de Blaise. Ces deux derniers arrivèrent en courant, accompagnés de Scorpius et d'Albus.

Blaise n'eut aucune réaction de surprise à voir l'amitié entre les deux garçons. C'était probablement le seul à ne pas réagir à l'amitié d'un Potter et d'un Malefoy.

Il enlaça ses fils et resta un moment avec eux, s'assurant que Louis était remis de sa mésaventure et qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien.

Alors qu'il les regardait partir, Hermione s'avança vers lui.

\- Zabini.

\- Granger.

\- Weasley maintenant. Je suis mariée. Tu as dit à Minerva que tu resterais plusieurs jours ?

Blaise eut un sourire amusé mais ne commenta pas. Il répondit cependant à la question.

\- Oui. Je loge dans une maison d'hôte de Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione souffla et changea de sujet brutalement.

\- Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris de voir Harry et Malefoy s'entendre aussi bien.

Blaise ricana.

\- Sérieusement Granger ? Bien sûr que je ne suis pas surpris ! Lorsqu'on était élève, Drago était bien trop focalisé sur Potter pour qu'ils restent loin l'un de l'autre… Je suis certain que Potter était pareil, qu'il parlait de Drago sans arrêt et qu'il rapportait tout à lui ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma et secoua la tête. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il en parlait quotidiennement.

\- Et tu pensais sérieusement qu'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir après Poudlard ?

\- Toutes ces années…

\- Oh Granger… Par pitié !

\- Weasley.

\- Peu importe. Pourquoi ne se sont ils pas revus plus tôt à ton avis ?

\- Parce qu'ils étaient rivaux ? On garde contact avec ses amis Zabini. Pas avec ses ennemis.

Blaise gloussa et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est leur foutue fierté qui les a empêché de se revoir. Mais je suis certain qu'ils ont pensé l'un à l'autre. Et plus souvent que tu ne pourrais le penser.

Hermione ricana.

\- Réellement ?

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Harry et Drago les rejoignaient. Sous l'insistance de Blaise, ils racontèrent les derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits à Poudlard.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider… bien qu'actuellement, je ne vois absolument pas ce que je pourrais faire.

Harry leva un sourcil curieux.

\- Et que fais-tu de ta vie, Zabini ?

\- Avocat spécialisé en divorce.

Drago eut un large sourire.

\- Et il se murmure qu'il est le meilleur. Allez, viens Blaise, allons voir Pansy. Elle me tuera si elle apprend que tu es venu et que je ne l'ai pas prévenue.

Les deux anciens Serpentard s'éloignèrent en plaisantant. Harry avait les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion.

Hermione lui prit le bras et l'attira contre elle.

\- Harry… Tu devrais peut être profiter de la présence de Zabini pour lui poser quelques questions.

\- A quel sujet ? Son fils ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide Harry. Je te parle du fait qu'il soit un avocat spécialisé en divorce.

\- Je…

\- Harry. Parler avec lui et… te renseigner ne veut pas dire que tu feras quoi que ce soit de définitif. C'est juste une façon… d'être prêt à toute éventualité. Tu dis toi-même que ton mariage est terminé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Harry. Fais le pour tes enfants, ok ? Juste renseigne toi sur tes droits et …

\- Tu penses que je devrais lui faire confiance ? Nous n'étions pas proches avant…

\- C'est un avocat réputé. Le meilleur d'après Malefoy. Si c'est le cas, il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser de vieilles relations d'école fausser son jugement. Et n'oublies pas qu'il a dit qu'il t'était redevable.

Harry se frotta le visage, un pli amer au coin de la bouche. Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre ses réticences mais… contacter un avocat serait officialiser ses doutes sur son mariage. C'était probablement stupide, et c'était juste symbolique.

Le voyant perdu, Hermione l'attira contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Harry. Parle avec Zabini. Même si tu ne donnes pas suite, mais au moins, tu sauras que lorsque Ginny attaquera, elle ne pourra pas l'engager contre toi.

Harry ferma les yeux, capitulant. Comme toujours Hermione avait su trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre.


	48. Cher moi-même

**PROMPT : Cher moi-même**

* * *

Albus tournait en rond, maussade, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se promener seul, son père le lui avait bien recommandé, mais hormis Scorpius, il était plutôt solitaire.

Son ami avait voulu assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Albus avait immédiatement refusé de s'y rendre, préférant rester seul au château. Le Quidditch était un sujet sensible pour lui. Il savait que son père avait été un champion, et son grand père avant lui. Il avait vu les trophées que Poudlard gardait précieusement et quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose s'était tendu.

Lui ne suivrait jamais la tradition familiale. Il ne verrait jamais son nom dans la salle des trophées, puisque déjà, monter sur un balai était quelque chose de compliqué à ses yeux.

Il n'était pas à l'aise, et malgré toute la patience de son père, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre et à voler convenablement.

Bien sûr, Albus faisait comme si tout allait bien, comme si c'était peu important. Mais il souffrait à l'idée de décevoir son père.

Pour éviter toute mauvaise rencontre - et Albus ne pensait pas en premier lieu au mystérieux inconnu qui enlevait des enfants - il changeait de couloir ou se précipitait dans les escaliers dès qu'il entendit du bruit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir une confrontation avec une bande de Gryffondor stupides.

Il se retrouva au septième étage, dans un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore. Son père lui avait parlé des secrets de Poudlard, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de marquant à cet endroit.

Bien entendu, Albus ne pouvait pas savoir que son père n'avait jamais évoqué la salle sur demande explicitement, pensant - à juste titre - que c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait découvrir par lui même. Après tout, cette pièce était connue avant tout pour apparaître aux élèves qui en avaient besoin.

Albus se rendit compte qu'il tournait en rond. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de voix qui approchaient de là où il était, il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la porte n'avaient pas été là quelques instants auparavant.

Il fronça les sourcils en entrant dans une grande pièce vide, aux murs noircis - comme s'il y avait eu un incendie. Perplexe, il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il était avant d'écarquiller les yeux brusquement.

Lorsque parfois son père parlait de la guerre avec son oncle Ron et sa tante Hermione, il évoquait un feudeymon qui avait brûlé une partie de Poudlard. Il parlait d'une pièce magique qui était apparue pour les aider.

James avait posé des questions à leur père pour savoir où était cet endroit mystérieux, mais il avait toujours refusé de répondre. Albus soupçonnait cependant que leur mère lui avait révélé tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir…

Soudain, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait aimé partager sa découverte avec son frère aîné, lui montrer cette pièce qui faisait probablement partie du passé de leur père.

Les larmes aux yeux, il fit demi-tour, prêt à s'enfuir de la salle étrange, mais trébucha sur un carnet assez épais, qui semblait avoir été jeté au sol.

Il hésita un bref instant. Son père lui avait souvent dit de ne prendre garde aux objets abandonnés dont il ne pouvait pas vérifier la provenance. Mais il était trop curieux pour le laisser au sol…

Avec une légère hésitation, il ouvrit le carnet et se figea en lisant la première page.

"Cher moi-même, je vais enfin obtenir réparation pour ce que j'ai perdu. Je vais attaquer les serpents mangemorts sur ce qu'ils ont de plus cher : leurs héritiers…"

Albus haleta, les yeux écarquillés. Les mots qu'il venait de lire déclenchèrent immédiatement une alarme dans sa tête, et il pensa à Scorpius. Scorpius qui était le fils de Drago Malefoy et il savait que son professeur portait la marque des Ténèbres.

Sans même réfléchir au fait qu'il était entré dans cette étrange pièce pour échapper à un groupe d'élève qui passait dans le couloir, Albus sortit en courant et ne prit pas garde à ce qui l'entourait.

Le jeune garçon ne ralentit pas un seul instant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père.

Il frappa violemment à la porte, haletant, et s'engouffra dans les appartements de son père. Harry grogna doucement, mais fronça les sourcils, inquiet à cause du comportement de son fils habituellement si réservé.

\- Albus ?

\- Papa ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose et je pense que tu devrais voir ça !

\- Tu es seul ?

Albus se tendit et mit le carnet dans les mains de son père sans dire un mot.

Harry l'ouvrit avec prudence, et lut les mots qui avaient fait réagir son fils un peu plus tôt. Il se crispa et posa l'objet sur une table avant de lancer une série de sorts dessus.

\- Albus ? Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Albus hésita, mais répondit finalement comme son père insistait.

\- Je… J'étais au septième étage et j'ai entendu des voix qui arrivaient vers moi.

Harry sursauta.

\- Au septième étage ?

\- Oui. Et je suis entré dans une pièce et ce truc était par terre.

\- Comment était cette pièce ?

\- Immense. Vide. Et…

\- Et quoi Albus ?

\- Et les murs étaient brûlés.

Son père pâlit brusquement et vacilla un bref instant. Puis il soupira.

\- Tu as découvert la salle sur demande, mon fils. C'est une pièce un peu particulière, même si je ne pensais pas qu'elle existait toujours. La dernière fois que j'y suis entré… elle était en feu.

Albus resta silencieux, observant son père.

Après une plongée dans ses souvenirs, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu étais seul dans les couloirs, Albus ? Où est Scorpius ?

\- A l'entraînement de Quidditch avec l'équipe.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec lui ?

Boudeur, le garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Pas envie.

Harry observa son fils avec attention, puis hocha brusquement la tête.

\- Nous devrions aller le rejoindre. Pour s'assurer qu'il rentre bien sain et sauf. Et à l'avenir, je préférerais que tu obéisses Albus, et que tu ne reste pas seul. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour ton ami, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit une cible de choix pour la personne qui a écrit ce journal.


	49. Zone

**PROMPT : Zone**

* * *

Après s'être assuré qu'Albus et Scorpius étaient sains et saufs, et de retour dans leur dortoir, Harry avait longuement hésité avant de rejoindre Drago. Il ne voyait que lui pour l'accompagner, parce que ce serait probablement une sorte de pèlerinage pour eux.

Le professeur de potion était dans son bureau, occupé apparemment à corriger des copies. Il était penché sur une pile de parchemin, une plume à la main, les cheveux décoiffés comme s'il passait sa main dedans en travaillant.

Harry nota qu'il portait désormais des lunettes, une fine monture argentée qui lui donnaient un air sérieux. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon prétentieux de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous les deux grandi et changé.

Harry l'observa un instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de frapper contre la porte ouverte pour attirer son attention.

Le blond leva la tête et le regarda d'un air impassible, attendant une explication sur sa présence. Harry vit passer une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard gris, probablement parce qu'il craignait qu'il soit venu pour un problème avec leurs enfants.

Aussitôt, Harry sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Ça te dirait une expédition au septième étage ?

Drago posa lentement sa plume, les sourcils froncés, fixant Harry comme pour percer ses secrets.

\- Que diable irions-nous faire au septième étage ? Une nouvelle lubie Potter ?

Harry gloussa doucement. Puis, il s'avança nonchalamment et jeta le journal trouvé par Albus devant Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Albus a trouvé ça. Dans une pièce que nous connaissons bien tous les deux, et que je pensais perdue à jamais.

Choqué Drago resta un instant silencieux en fixant le carnet d'un air perdu. Puis, en caressant la reliure il murmura.

\- La salle sur demande ? Elle existe toujours ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Apparemment.

Face à l'air perturbé de Drago, Harry soupira doucement.

\- Ouvre-le.

En lisant les premières lignes, Drago hoqueta.

\- Merde.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Et comment ! Il est temps d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire. Je suis le seul de cette époque à porter la marque des Ténèbres ce qui fait de mon fils une cible de choix.

Drago ferma soigneusement son bureau et suivit Harry sans un mot de plus. Il ne disait rien, mais il repensait à la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans la salle sur demande. Le feudeymon, la mort de Crabbe. Son sauvetage par le Survivant.

La façon dont il avait espéré que Harry Potter gagne finalement. Il l'avait regardé partir vers son destin, mais intérieurement, il priait Merlin de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne soit pas tué. Pour que le monstre qui avait marqué son bras ne réussisse pas à dominer le monde magique.

Le chemin en direction du septième étage était douloureusement familier. Lors de sa sixième année, il y avait passé tant de temps qu'il aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermés.

Ce n'était pas un refuge pour lui, bien qu'il ait appris par la suite que cette pièce particulière de Poudlard avait eu cette fonction pour de nombreux élèves. Un endroit caché, protégé, qu'il avait détourné de son objectif premier pour faire entrer les Mangemorts.

Face à la tapisserie qui marquait l'emplacement de la pièce, Drago se tendit presque inconsciemment. Harry ne se rendit pas compte de son trouble, toute son attention tournée sur la zone entourant l'accès à la pièce, pour essayer d'y trouver la trace d'un passage.

Finalement, après les allers-retours nécessaires pour faire apparaître la porte de la salle, ils échangèrent un long regard. D'un air décidé, Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, immédiatement suivi de Drago.

Les deux hommes hoquetèrent en contemplant ce qu'était devenu la salle sur demande.

La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, lorsque le feudeymon l'avait consumé, la salle contenait un empilement hétéroclite d'objets. Tout ce que les générations d'élèves avaient voulu dissimuler. La pièce des objets perdus comme l'appelait Luna.

Mais tout avait brûlé. Des trésors probablement inestimables avaient été détruits, dévorés par le feudeymon lancé imprudemment par Crabbe.

Ce n'était plus qu'une pièce vide, immense. Sans les murs noircis de suie, il n'y aurait aucune preuve du drame qui s'était joué des années plus tôt.

Drago siffla doucement entre ses dents.

\- Il ne reste rien. Aucune… preuve. Comme si…

\- Et bien je préfère ça que des débris calcinés. Pas toi Malefoy ?

Drago sursauta et hocha la tête dans un état second. Puis il se reprit.

\- En tous cas, il n'y a rien ici. Et à part le journal que ton fils a trouvé…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais.

\- Au moins nous savons que c'est quelqu'un qui n'était probablement pas à Serpentard à l'époque et qui connaissait la salle sur demande. Une idée, Potter ?

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- Même si j'adorerais dire que ce ne peut être qu'un méchant serpent qui est du mauvais côté, nous savons toi et moi que ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'est probablement la première fois que je vais dire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec toi : ce n'est pas un ancien Serpentard.

\- Les miracles arrivent… Donc. Pas un Serpentard. Reste trois maisons.

\- L'année où Ombrage… Enfin… Nous donnions des cours de défense dans la salle sur demande. Toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie de notre groupe pourraient vouloir se venger. Je dirais bien que ce n'est pas possible, que j'ai confiance…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais la guerre a changé bien des choses. Beaucoup ont perdu des êtres chers.

Drago frissonna.

\- Quittons cet endroit. Et espérons que l'envie de vengeance du possesseur de ce carnet se soit évaporée quand nous avons retrouvé les enfants. Que l'intervention du héros du monde magique ait suffi à … le ramener à la raison.

Harry grogna.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oh voyons Potter ! Je n'y peux rien si tout le monde t'adule.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment, et sortirent de la salle. Il restèrent sur place le temps de s'assurer que la porte disparaissait et qu'aucun élève ne les avait vu.

Il repartirent en direction de leurs appartements, en discutant et riant. Comme deux vieux amis, comme si le passé n'avait plus aucune importance.

Occupés à plaisanter, ils ne virent pas James Potter qui les observait, dardant un regard brûlant de haine sur eux, les poings serrés.


	50. velours noir

**PROMPT : velours noir**

* * *

En voyant entrer Minerva dans les cachots où avaient lieu les cours de potions, Harry et Drago se tendirent. La Directrice avait un air sombre qui annonçait de nouveaux ennuis, et la suite leur donna raison.

\- Une nouvelle élève a disparu. Une jeune Serdaigle.

Harry réagit aussitôt.

\- Serdaigle ?

\- Anna Nott.

Drago souffla.

\- La fille de Théodore.

Harry jura entre ses dents. Minerva semblait épuisée et avait l'air d'avoir pris au moins dix ans depuis leur arrivée au sain de Poudlard.

La jeune Serdaigle avait été déclarée absente à son premier cours de la journée. Ses camarades avaient pensé qu'elle était souffrante, mais en retournant à leur dortoir, Anna ne s'y trouvait pas. Et elle n'était pas non plus à l'infirmerie.

Minerva terminait ses explications, quand la porte de la salle fut brutalement ouverte, claquant violemment contre le mur.

Les trois adultes se tournèrent brusquement, et Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter en se rendant compte que c'était Albus qui était entré de cette façon. Lui si calme, si timide, n'aurait jamais agi ainsi sans une bonne raison.

Étrangement, Drago semblait bien connaître son fils, puisqu'il le regarda inquiet. Minerva allait réprimander le garçon pour son entrée dramatique, mais Drago l'en empêchant en posant calmement une question.

\- Où est Scorpius ?

Le visage d'Albus se tordit en une grimace triste et pleine de douleur. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant immédiatement.

\- Il… Quelqu'un l'a emmené !

Harry attrapa fermement le poignet de Drago. C'était une façon pour lui de l'empêcher de se précipiter à la recherche de son fils avant d'avoir tout entendu, de le réconforter au mieux, de le soutenir. Une promesse, aussi. Il serait présent pour lui, et c'est ensemble qu'ils ramèneraient Scorpius.

Voyant Albus au bord de la panique, Harry demanda à Minerva de faire venir Hermione et il se pencha vers son fils doucement.

\- Albus. Calme-toi. Qui a emmené ton ami ?

Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche d'Albus et il leva les yeux vers Drago.

\- Je suis désolé professeur Malefoy. On était ensemble mais j'ai pas pu…

Drago, la gorge nouée, secoua la tête. A une autre époque, il aurait peut être accusé le gamin devant lui de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver son fils. Il se serait montré brusque, probablement. Au lieu de quoi, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du brun qui semblait en pleine crise de panique.

\- Tout va bien Albus. Dis nous juste ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?

La voix calme de Drago sembla aider Albus à se reprendre un peu.

\- On discutait et on allait vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Et d'un coup il y a cette personne enroulée dans une cape de velours noir qui nous a bousculé et qui a pris Scorpius.

Harry fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

\- Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir ?

\- Non. J'ai pas pu crier. J'ai pas réussi, comme si je… Je pouvais pas.

Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua et il se pencha vers son fils, l'observant attentivement. Il nota ses pupilles dilatées et sa respiration bien trop rapide.

\- Calme toi Albus. Respire tranquillement. Et Scorpius ? Il a fait quoi ?

\- Il me regardait juste, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Drago se dégagea de la poigne de Harry qui le tenait toujours et s'écarta. Il attrapa une fiole vide sur une paillasse et la jeta contre le mur en hurlant de rage.

Albus sursauta et Harry le rassura en l'enlaçant.

Les yeux gris et les yeux verts s'affrontèrent, et Drago murmura d'une voix brisée.

\- Cet enfoiré utilise l'Imperium pour prendre les gosses !

Ils furent interrompus par Hermione, qui revenait avec Minerva. Harry soupira et s'écarta d'Albus.

\- Écoute, Albus. Tu vas rester avec tante Hermione, ok ? Elle va s'occuper de toi.

\- Tu vas chercher Scorpius ?

\- On va partir à sa recherche oui. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité pour pouvoir être efficace, tu comprends ?

Le garçon hocha gravement la tête. Il semblait plus calme, bien que ses yeux soient encore écarquillés par la peur.

Hermione s'apprêtait à poser des questions, mais Harry lui fit signe de ne rien dire, articulant juste un "Pas maintenant" muet. Elle soupira et acquiesça à contrecœur avant de prendre Albus dans ses bras, et le guider vers la porte.

\- Viens, Albus, on va aller s'installer chez moi. C'est un peu plus confortable que les cachots.

Dans d'autres circonstances, cette petite phrase anodine aurait entraîné une réaction de Drago, qui aurait protesté que ses appartements étaient parfaitement confortables. Ou quelque chose de ce goût. Mais l'instant était focalisé sur les deux enfants portés disparus.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un signe de tête entendu et quittèrent la pièce à grands pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir où aller. Ils allaient retourner dans la forêt interdite, et plus particulièrement à l'endroit où ils avaient retrouvé les deux premiers enfants.

Le trajet leur parut interminable. Cette fois, ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de discrétion : ils avançaient sans se cacher, baguette à la main, les muscles tendus, prêt à riposter à n'importe quelle attaque. Ils espéraient presque tomber sur le mystérieux inconnu à la cape noire, pour passer leur frustration et leur frayeur sur lui.

Mais ils ne rencontrèrent personne. La forêt interdite était calme, et ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à retrouver la clairière et la cabane.

Ils n'eurent aucune hésitation et fouillèrent les lieux minutieusement. Et il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence : les lieux étaient déserts.

Cette fois, les enfants n'étaient pas enfermés à cet endroit.

Ils avaient fouillé la minuscule cabane de fond en comble, sans résultats. Et à peine sortis, Drago avec un cri de rage, avait lancé sortilèges sur sortilèges sur l'endroit, de façon à ne rien laisser.

D'une voix brisée, il murmura.

\- On n'arrivera jamais à fouiller cette fichue forêt en entier. Il peut être n'importe où.

Harry avait pensé la même chose mais avait préféré garder ses doutes pour lui. Cependant, face à la détresse de son collègue, il l'attira dans ses bras, ignorant le corps du blond qui se raidissait.

Puis, alors que Drago se laissait enlacer, se détendant un peu, Harry lui fit une promesse.

\- On va le retrouver. Je te le promets.


	51. Tu ne devineras jamais

**PROMPT : Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens juste d'entendre**

* * *

Albus était complètement perdu depuis la disparition de son meilleur ami. Il s'était isolé de ses camarades, bien que les frères Zabini et Scarlett ne gardent un œil inquiet sur lui. Le petit brun errait comme une âme en peine, à peine attentif en cours, mangeant à peine.

Ses professeurs ne disaient rien, inquiets de le voir ainsi. Quand à Harry et Drago, ils essayaient de le rassurer à la première occasion. Drago était lui même dévasté par la disparition de son fils, mais il faisait bonne figure. Le soutien de Harry lui était précieux, et ils ne s'accordaient aucun répit dans la recherche du garçon.

Quand James le bouscula violemment, Albus réagit à peine. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers son frère, se contentant de se relever sans un mot. C'est probablement sa passivité qui énerva le plus James. Aussi celui ci le bouscula à nouveau pour le coincer contre le mur.

Il ricana d'un air mauvais, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens juste d'entendre.

Albus resta sans réaction, tête basse. James le secoua un peu avant de continuer, plein d'une joie mauvaise.

\- Le copain mangemort de cracmol Potter aurait disparu. Avec un peu de chances, il va avoir ce qu'il mérite, tu ne crois pas ? J'espère qu'il souffre terriblement en ce moment même, pendant que tu pleures comme l'idiot que tu es !

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Albus, alors que James se faisait un plaisir de se moquer de lui et d'espérer le pire pour Scorpius.

Cependant, James ne put pousser sa cruauté plus loin, puisqu'une main ferme empoigna son épaule et le força à se retourner.

\- James Potter ! Cinquante points en moins pour commencer ! Sans compter qu'une série de retenue pourrait bien te permettre d'apprendre à être moins idiot !

Le temps semblait s'être figé dans le couloir où ils se tenaient, tout le monde observant la scène bouche bée. Neville Longdubas, le placide professeur de botanique, se dressait devant James, les joues rouges de colère et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il était connu pour être un professeur doux et gentil et jusqu'à cet instant, personne ne l'avait vu s'énerver. Pour autant, il avait imposé le respect dans sa salle de classe, sans avoir eu à élever la voix.

Beaucoup d'élèves se demandaient s'il était même capable de s'énerver et James Potter venait de leur en fournir la réponse.

Ainsi, ils découvraient que Neville pouvait se révéler impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère. Son rôle pendant la bataille de Poudlard était connu, et il était évident que ce n'était pas une légende : en cet instant, il ressemblait parfaitement au pourfendeur de serpent que les livres d'histoire décrivaient.

Face à la colère de l'ami de ses parents, James se ratatina, incapable de soutenir le regard de son professeur. Il se laissa entraîner par Neville, oubliant son frère, oubliant même les raisons pour lesquelles il avait ouvert les hostilités.

Après un regard autour de lui, Neville avait dispersé l'attroupement et traîné James à sa suite pour l'emmener à Rusard. Il n'était pas un adepte des retenues, et il savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement impressionnant aux yeux des élèves.

Or, il voulait que la punition porte ses fruits : Rusard était donc le parfait candidat pour punir le petit idiot.

Tout à son indignation de la scène qu'il avait surpris, et un peu inquiet d'être celui qui annoncerait à Harry que son fils avait encore frappé, Neville en avait oublié Albus. Après tout, le garçon n'avait pas été blessé, et James n'avait eu le temps que d'utiliser sa langue acérée…

Cependant, s'il avait fait attention, Neville aurait certainement procédé autrement.

Albus était mortellement pâle, en état de choc. Après que tout le monde se soit dispersé - commentant abondamment la colère du professeur de Botanique - il était resté seul, contre le mur.

Les paroles de James l'avaient touché plus qu'elles n'auraient du. Ce n'était pourtant que quelques mots, mais James lui avait mis dans l'idée que son meilleur ami pourrait être en train de souffrir terriblement pendant que lui errait dans les couloirs, d'un cours à l'autre, comme un zombie.

L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à Scorpius lui était intolérable. Il était son premier ami, celui qui était là pour lui à chaque instant et ce depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Il oublia tout ce que son père avait pu lui dire - de rester dans le château, de ne pas se promener seul. La seule chose qui restait dans sa tête était Scorpius, et ce qu'il pouvait subir à l'instant même.

Dans un état second, il partit à grands pas, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, puisque tout le monde était en cours. Il sortit du château résolument et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la forêt interdite.

Albus n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que son père avait la carte des Maraudeurs, et il savait que Scarlett et Louis avaient été retrouvés dans la forêt. Il se doutait que Scorpius devait y être en compagnie de la Serdaigle qui avait également disparu…

C'était le seul endroit qui n'était pas facilement accessible et qui n'était pas cartographié. C'était donc probablement le seul endroit que son père et le professeur Malefoy n'avaient pas encore fouillé intégralement.

Lorsqu'il s'enfonça sous les arbres, Albus n'eut pas la moindre crainte. Il était tendu vers son objectif, sauver Scorpius, et se moquait du reste. Il savait que la forêt était dangereuse, il se souvenait de chaque histoire que son père et son oncle avaient raconté. Il était pourtant prêt à risquer sa vie sans hésitation.

Un bref instant, Albus pensa qu'il aurait probablement des ennuis. Après tout, il avait manqué les cours pour aller dans un endroit interdit et dangereux. Mais il était prêt à passer toutes ses soirées en retenues pour toutes les années qu'il aurait à passer à Poudlard si c'était le prix à payer pour que Scorpius ne revienne sain et sauf. Et lorsque son père furieux ne manquerait pas de lui crier dessus - Harry Potter avait tendance à hurler lorsqu'il était en colère et qu'il avait eu peur - c'est exactement ce qu'il lui dirait. Mot pour mot. Son ami avait besoin de lui et c'était le plus important.


	52. Comédien(ne)

**PROMPT : Comédien(ne)**

* * *

James, furieux d'avoir été surpris par Neville et d'avoir été puni, avait répandu la nouvelle de la disparition de Scorpius autour de lui. Si les autres disparitions étaient restés dans un cercle restreint, cette fois, la nouvelle de l'enlèvement avait rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard.

Au départ, il avait tenté de faire accuser le fils de Mangemort d'être responsable des enlèvements qui avaient eu lieu à Poudlard, puisqu'une jeune Serdaigle avait disparu en même temps que lui, mais personne n'avait cru sa version. Il était admis que James Potter détestait Scorpius Malefoy, bien que ce dernier soit le meilleur ami de son petit frère…

Un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir salir la réputation du blond, il s'était contenté de se réjouir de la disparition de ce dernier, souhaitant sans aucuns complexes qu'il lui arrive malheur et qu'il ne revienne jamais. Selon lui, les enfants de Mangemorts n'avaient plus leur place à Poudlard.

Lorsque la nouvelle était arrivée aux oreilles de Rose, elle s'était figée, stupéfaite.

Elle qui affirmait haut et fort qu'elle supportait à peine le Serpentard fils de leur professeur de potions se rendait compte que sa disparition lui avait serré le cœur bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle était terriblement inquiète pour son camarade qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

Rose devait avouer que depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Scorpius n'avait rien fait qui puisse la faire douter de lui. Il avait toujours été parfaitement poli avec elle, et elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire quoi que ce soit de négatif sur sa famille. Sans compter qu'il était le meilleur ami qui soit pour Albus, le soutenant inconditionnellement.

Elle connaissait la rivalité entre Weasley et Malefoy, et elle avait bêtement suivi la tradition familiale sans chercher à en savoir plus.

Bien entendu, rétrospectivement, elle le regrettait amèrement. Scorpius n'avait rien fait qui puisse attiser sa colère et elle avait été particulièrement stupide. Albus avait bien tenté de la raisonner mais elle avait ignoré les paroles de son cousin, se retranchant derrière une politesse froide quand le petit blond était avec eux.

Maintenant qu'il était en danger, elle pouvait avouer qu'elle avait appris à l'apprécier même si elle ne le lui avait jamais montré. Et elle se jura qu'à l'instant où Scorpius serait de retour, elle lui présenterait ses excuses et cesserait de le tenir à l'écart.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas trop tard, et que Scorpius accepterait son rapprochement.

Inquiète, Rose se précipita vers les appartements de sa mère. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Maman ? C'est vrai que Scorpius a disparu ?

Hermione soupira et serra sa fille contre elle.

\- Oui Rosie. Il a été enlevé sous les yeux d'Albus. Mais ton oncle et le professeur Malefoy vont le récupérer, d'accord ?

\- Mais…

\- Rose, tout va bien se passer ma chérie.

\- J'ai été… stupide.

Hermione soupira et laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

\- Ne soit pas trop dure avec toi ma chérie. L'important, c'est que tu reconnaisses tes erreurs et que tu fasses en sorte de ne plus les commettre… Tu veux m'en parler ?

Rose soupira, blottie contre sa mère. Elle hésita un long moment puis tête baissée, elle finit par avouer ce qui la perturbait autant.

\- Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je… J'ai fait comme si je le détestais. Je l'ai traité comme si… comme s'il était un criminel.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question d'Hermione surprit Rose. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre.

\- Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai entendu plein de choses sur son père. Albus a été plus intelligent que moi, il n'a pas… Il ne s'est pas préoccupé de son nom, il a juste fait connaissance et décidé d'être son ami.

Hermione gloussa doucement et écarta Rose d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Albus ressemble terriblement à ton oncle Harry tu sais. Harry est comme ça aussi, il ne s'arrête pas aux apparences. C'est une grande qualité, et je suis fière de voir que tu reconnais tes erreurs.

\- Mais…

\- Ma chérie. Ne te sens pas coupable. Attend le retour de Scorpius et… ça sera à toi de changer. Maintenant jeune fille, il me semble bien que tu as cours. File…

Rose acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Hermione l'appela juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

\- Rosie ? Fais attention à ton cousin, d'accord ?

\- Je le ferais.

En se rendant à son prochain cours - Botanique avec Neville Longdubas - Rose réfléchissait à la courte conversation avec sa mère. En pensant à son oncle Harry et au fait que Albus lui ressemblait, la jeune fille pensa que son cousin risquait fortement de partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami, ignorant les interdictions et les mesures de sécurité.

En arrivant dans les serres, Rose se rendit compte qu'Albus n'était pas présent au cours. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et espéra qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide…

Quand Neville remarqua l'absence du Serpentard, il se tourna immédiatement vers Rose.

\- Rose ? Ton cousin est absent ?

La Gryffondor eut un sourire hypocrite et espéra que ses talents de comédienne seraient suffisants pour couvrir Albus.

\- Euh… Il ne se sentait pas très bien, Professeur. Il m'a dit qu'il allait à l'infirmerie.

Neville fronça un instant les sourcils, puis hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Je compte sur toi pour lui… expliquer la leçon du jour, n'est-ce-pas ?

Rose hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Elle sentait ses joues la brûler sous le coup de la honte d'avoir sciemment menti à un professeur et elle espéra que le peu de temps qu'elle avait fait gagner à Albus serait suffisant pour qu'il retrouve Scorpius sans s'attirer davantage d'ennuis.

C'était probablement stupide, puisqu'Albus n'était encore qu'un enfant et qu'un adulte expérimenté - ancien Auror - tel que son oncle n'avait pas trouvé les enfants disparus.

Cependant, Rose avait grandi en étant bercée par le récit des aventures de ses parents et de son oncle Harry. Ils avaient risqué leurs vies à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle avait retenu qu'ils étaient eux aussi des enfants qui avaient réussi là où tous les autres adultes avaient échoué. Et si Albus était le seul à pouvoir retrouver Scorpius, alors elle le couvrirait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, parce qu'elle avait réellement hâte de retrouver le Serpentard blond…


	53. A fleur de peau

**PROMPT : A fleur de peau**

* * *

Harry et Drago revinrent de la forêt interdite, là où ils avaient cherché Scorpius et Anna Nott. Ils étaient épuisés et démoralisés : ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de passage et ils revenaient bredouilles.

En apprenant que Albus ne s'était pas présenté en cours et ne semblait pas être dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry jura et se précipita sur la carte des Maraudeurs, un désagréable pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait à Poudlard, craignant que tout ne se termine mal.

Après quelques minutes d'examen minutieux du parchemin, Harry dût se rendre à l'évidence : son fils n'était nulle part. Comme Anna et Scorpius, il avait disparu.

Il rejoignit ses collègues pour les en informer. Neville hésita un instant, puis il raconta ce qu'il avait surpris dans le couloir… L'intervention de James, ses insinuations et l'air perturbé d'Albus. Il regretta avoir pris le temps de punir James plutôt que de réconforter le plus jeune…

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Harry pour comprendre que James était la raison de la disparition d'Albus. Par ses paroles stupides et méchantes, il avait lancé son petit frère sur la piste du danger qui menaçait les Serpentard de Poudlard. Nul doute que le jeune garçon, inquiet pour son meilleur ami, avait décidé de partir à sa recherche de peur de ne plus jamais le voir… se mettant en danger par la même occasion.

Malgré les paroles apaisantes de Hermione, Harry, enragé, jura qu'il allait virer James de Poudlard et qu'il n'était désormais plus son fils. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laisser son aîné tourner aussi mal, mais il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder si quelque chose arrivait à Albus.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne se décide à partir à la recherche de James pour le renier, Drago le retint d'une poigne de fer.

\- Si tu y vas dans cet état de colère, tu le regretteras. Dès que tu seras calmé, tu verras que tu ne seras pas aussi… catégorique. Il reste ton fils, Potter. Et quoi que tu dises, tu l'aimes.

Il fallut un long moment à Harry pour reprendre pied. Au moins pour oublier l'idée d'aller confronter James immédiatement. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Drago avait raison…

Il respira profondément et se frotta le visage avant de fixer Hermione.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le lui pardonner. Pas plus qu'à Ginny. C'est elle qui a provoqué tout ça, qui a attisé les problèmes. C'est elle qui a monté James contre son petit frère.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'en plus de l'inquiétude au sujet de son cadet, c'était surtout le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait qui le rendait malade…

Hermione pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Après un moment de gêne, où elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry, elle se détourna brusquement.

\- Je vais prévenir Ron et lui demander de venir. Il pourrait nous aider pour les recherches. Je pense que cette fois, on devrait demander au Ministère de l'aide pour…

\- Non.

Le ton de Harry était sans appel. Drago à ses côtés semblait d'accord avec lui. Hermione essaya de plaider son idée sans se préoccuper du regard sombre de son ami.

\- Mais les Aurors pourraient couvrir une plus grande surface de recherche et vous aider à localiser les enfants.

\- Hermione. Non. Je n'ai pas confiance. Tu préviens uniquement Ron, personne d'autre.

Drago soupira.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils rechercheront mon fils Granger ?

Voyant les deux hommes à fleur de peau, Hermione soupira et leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Parfait. Alors que doit-on faire ?

\- Nous allons partir à leur recherche.

Hermione soupira.

\- Vous êtes épuisés tous les deux, vous devriez prendre le temps de vous reposer un peu. Vous…

Harry la coupa brusquement.

\- Nos fils sont quelque part, probablement dans la forêt interdite avec quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à utiliser l'Impérium. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air mécontent mais connaissant son ami, elle préféra ne rien dire. Harry était buté et têtu et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Surtout lorsque la vie de son fils était en jeu.

Elle regarda les deux hommes partir ensemble, et ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant à quel moment exactement les choses avaient si mal tourné.

Derrière elle, Neville posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Après avoir appelé Ron, tu ferais mieux de trouver James et de faire en sorte qu'il ne se trouve pas face à son père tout de suite… Je n'ai pas insisté sur le comportement de son fils parce qu'Harry était suffisamment bouleversé comme ça mais… Je pense sincèrement que ce sale gosse fera en sorte d'attiser la colère de son père jusqu'à le faire craquer.

Hermione secoua la tête et grogna.

\- Fichue Ginny ! Maudite soit elle pour les idées qu'elle a mis dans la tête de James !

Neville soupira puis laissa échapper un ricanement triste.

\- Le prochain repas de famille risque d'être sacrément animé chez les Weasley… Qu'en pense Ron ?

\- Mis à part que sa sœur est une idiote ? Et bien je dois avouer que si elle n'avait pas été aussi cruelle avec Albus, nous aurions probablement refusé de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, il est évident que Harry n'est pas en tort. Et Ron le premier est d'avis que ce mariage doit être dissout le plus tôt possible avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent pour de bon…

Neville haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient ensemble tous les deux. Je pensais… Je sais pas. Ginny a toujours parlé du Sauveur sans se préoccuper du fait que Harry détestait ça. Elle peut être une fille adorable, mais elle n'était pas faite pour lui…

Hermione soupira.

\- Elle lui court après depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard en première année. Je ne sais pas ce qui a décidé Harry mais…

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai peur que Harry ait pensé que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Les Weasley l'ont aidé et recueilli, Molly a été ce qui était de plus proche d'une mère pour lui et Ron est son meilleur ami. Il… Il a pu se dire que c'était la suite logique, épouser la cadette pour entrer officiellement dans la famille.

Neville sourit tristement.

\- C'est en tous cas le style d'idées que Harry pourrait se mettre dans la tête. Tout ce temps perdu...


	54. Au pied de la lettre

**PROMPT : Au pied de la lettre**

* * *

James Potter, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, se retrouvait isolé et seul. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il était ravi de découvrir, et il espérait que les choses reviendraient rapidement à la normale.

Qu'il ait réussi à mettre en colère le placide professeur Longdubas avait fait le tour de l'école, et la raison de la colère de l'enseignant n'était pas resté secret.

S'il imaginait pouvoir se vanter et en tirer un bénéfice, il en fut rapidement pour ses frais.

La façon dont il avait traité son petit frère avait gêné ses camarades, et d'un coup, le leader des Gryffondor s'était vu ignoré par tout le monde. De l'avis général, Serpentard ou non, Albus Potter était un Potter lui aussi, fils du Sauveur au même titre que James.

Au lieu de se remettre en question pourtant, James rejeta immédiatement la faute sur son frère.

Rien de mieux pour se dédouaner que de reprocher à Albus de tout prendre au pied de la lettre… Simplement sa réflexion lui attira des regards agacés et il préféra quitter la tour Gryffondor plutôt que d'être rejeté devant tout le monde par ses propres amis.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs déserts, sa colère contre son frère montait. Avant l'arrivée d'Albus à Poudlard, tout se passait bien pour lui. Il était le roi de l'école, et tout le monde lui obéissait. Il était le fils du Sauveur, et toutes les portes étaient ouvertes pour lui. Les professeurs n'osaient même pas le punir, de peur de se mettre son si célèbre père à dos.

L'arrivée d'Albus avait tout détruit, d'autant plus que l'idiot s'était lié d'amitié avec un Malefoy et avait commis le sacrilège d'être réparti à Serpentard. Comme le disait sa mère, c'était un traître qu'ils avaient hébergé toutes ces années… D'un coup, James découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus agir contre les Serpentard comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il vit son oncle Ron arriver à Poudlard, il se précipita vers lui, heureux de trouver un visage familier. Il était persuadé que celui-ci serait de son côté… Après tout, il était persuadé d'avoir toujours été le préféré de Ron, surtout lorsqu'ils parlaient Quidditch.

Cependant, Ron en le voyant eut une grimace agacée et tenta de l'ignorer. Quand James insista, il se figea sous le regard méprisant de son oncle.

\- Oncle Ron ?

L'auror soupira.

\- James. Tu en as assez fait je pense. Tu devrais faire profil bas et retourner dans ton dortoir.

\- Mais…

\- Non, pas cette fois. Tu as déçu beaucoup de monde, jeune homme. Ton père est furieux et est passé près de te renier pour de bon. N'espère pas trouver du soutien au Terrier, la façon dont tu as agi n'est pas digne…

James serra les poings et s'empourpra, furieux.

\- Maman ne…

\- Ta mère ne pourra rien pour toi. Harry est le chef de la famille Potter, tu l'oublies… J'espère pour toi que ton frère sera sain et sauf.

\- c'est de sa faute !

\- Non James. Grandis un peu. Tu es le seul responsable de la situation. Ton oncle George est furieux après toi, parce que tu as entraîné Fred dans tes… idées stupides. Donc, retourne dans ton dortoir et restes-y jusqu'à ce qu'on te fasse demander.

James plissa les yeux et fit demi-tour, s'éloignant d'une démarche raide, à grands pas rageurs. Ron le regarda partir en soupirant et ferma un instant les yeux, conscient que la situation ne s'arrangerait pas sans faire de casse.

L'auror espéra que son neveu aurait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit et qu'il réfléchirait un peu… Il secoua la tête et partit dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour retrouver son épouse.

James comprit qu'il avait des ennuis après avoir parlé à son oncle. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire amende honorable. Il espérait juste échapper aux sanctions qui s'annonçaient exemplaires.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida que la meilleure chose à faire serait de couper l'herbe sous les pieds de son père. Plutôt que d'attendre sagement comme l'avait suggéré Ron, il allait envoyer un hibou à sa mère et se plaindre du traitement qui lui était réservé.

Il savait sa mère totalement dévouée à sa cause, prête à le soutenir envers et contre tout. Son oncle pouvait dire que son père était le chef de famille, mais lui avait grandi en voyant sa mère prendre toutes les décisions et faire plier son mari à sa guise.

Dans son esprit adolescent, il était évident que ça serait encore une fois la même chose…

Il s'engouffra dans la première salle de classe vide qu'il trouva et remonté, il écrivit une longue missive à sa mère. Il y décrivit sa propre version des faits, comment Albus avait une fois de plus fait en sorte de lui attirer des ennuis en s'enfuyant.

Il se plaignit du fait que son père prenait fait et cause pour Albus. Après une hésitation, il décida de ne pas parler de son oncle Ron.

En se relisant, il eut un sourire satisfait : à la lecture de ses mots, sa mère comprendrait immédiatement que c'était lui, James, la réelle victime et non ce petit cafard d'Albus. Et elle viendrait sans hésitation à son secours comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Avec un peu de chance, ce serait son frère qui serait expulsé de Poudlard comme un malpropre pour s'être enfui. Et les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre enfin.

Ça lui prendrait peut être un peu de temps, mais il reprendrait l'avantage et redeviendrait ce qu'il avait toujours été : un leader né.

Au moment de se rendre à la volière, James hésita un bref instant, craignant de se faire surprendre. Il regretta vivement la carte des Maraudeurs et se demanda si sa mère pourrait obliger son père à la lui restituer. Rasant les murs, il se précipita pour envoyer son courrier, utilisant sans vergogne la chouette de son père.

Avec un sourire ravi, il décida qu'il pourrait bien aller attendre la réponse de sa mère dans le parc. Peu importait les mots de son oncle Ron, il n'avait pas peur des colères de son père.


	55. Enfants

**PROMPT : Enfants**

* * *

Molly Weasley adorait les enfants d'une manière générale et encore plus ses propres enfants. Elle s'estimait parfaitement heureuse bien qu'elle ait perdu l'un d'entre eux pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Par la suite, elle pouvait s'estimer satisfaite : elle avait été gâtée par de nombreux petits enfants.

Elle aimait quand elle les avait au Terrier, et qu'elle s'occupait d'eux avec tendresse. Rien n'était plus plaisant pour elle que de voir sa maison résonner sous les rires et les cris des enfants.

Quand les choses avaient commencé à déraper entre Ginny et Harry, Molly avait senti son cœur se serrer. Ginny était sa seule fille, mais elle adorait Harry. Pour elle, époux de sa fille ou non, il était l'un de ses enfants.

Aussi, elle décida de rester à l'écart pour observer. Elle ne voulait pas prendre parti, même si elle était parfois tentée de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de leur hurler de discuter une bonne fois pour toute et de se réconcilier…

Ginny venait régulièrement se plaindre auprès d'elle. Elle se contentait de l'écouter et de dire quelques mots vides de sens pour la calmer. Elle avait vite compris que Ginny trouvait toujours des raisons de se plaindre. Harry travaillait trop, rentrait trop tard, ne se servait pas assez de sa célébrité, ne profitait pas de son statut de Sauveur. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes…

Parfois, Molly avait envie de réprimander vertement sa fille, mais elle se contenait, s'obligeant à se répéter que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Lorsque Ginny débarqua un matin en hurlant, Molly fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Et lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'avait sa fille, elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cette fois, Ginny ne se plaignait pas de son mari. Elle venait, pleine de rancœur envers son propre fils.

Molly la renvoya chez elle, en lui rappelant que le choixpeau savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'aucune maison de Poudlard n'était une mauvaise chose.

Ginny était revenue peu après pour se plaindre du fait que Harry était parti enseigner à Poudlard en démissionnant d'un poste avantageux au Ministère. Molly avait répondu qu'il était majeur, mais elle avait attendu de recevoir la visite de Ron pour avoir un peu d'explications.

Finalement, ce n'était pas Ron qui lui avait apporté plus de détails. Son Auror de fils était à priori bien trop occupé pour prendre le temps de passer la voir.

L'épisode suivant de la terrible saga Harry - Ginny lui avait été raconté par George.

Ce dernier était arrivé un jour au Terrier, et il s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, l'air perturbé.

\- Maman, tu sais que Harry est professeur maintenant ?

Molly avait hoché la tête, en préparant une fournée de crêpes.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Mon chéri, je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis un moment, donc non. Je ne sais pas.

\- Albus a eu… quelques problèmes.

\- Albus ? Mais… Il est adorable, pas vraiment du genre à s'attirer des ennuis.

George avait secoué la tête avec un sourire triste.

\- Non non. Albus n'a rien fait de mal. Rien du tout. En fait, il est la victime.

Molly avait lâché ce qu'elle tenait pour se retourner, l'air horrifié.

\- Quoi ? Heureusement que ses parents…

\- Maman. C'est James le problème. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Ginny encourage James et elle rejette Albus parce qu'il a été réparti à Serpentard et parce qu'il est ami avec le fils Malefoy.

Ainsi, Molly avait eu tous les détails dont elle avait eu besoin pour se faire une opinion. Et elle avait aussitôt envoyé une beuglante à sa fille. Elle lui avait dit sa façon de penser en espérant que sa fille reprendrait pied et cesserait de se comporter comme une petite peste gâtée.

Au cours de sa vie, Molly avait eu bien des occasions d'être surprise. Mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi déçue que par la réaction de Ginny. Au lieu de comprendre le problème, sa fille était arrivée vociférante.

Elles s'étaient hurlé dessus un long moment puis Molly avait utilisé son autorité naturelle pour forcer sa fille à l'écouter.

\- Comment peux tu penser être dans ton bon droit alors que tu délaisses volontairement un de tes enfants ? Tu as la chance d'avoir trois enfants merveilleux, et Albus mérite autant d'amour que son frère et sa sœur. Tu es irresponsable !

\- Tout ça parce que cet imbécile a décidé de se plaindre ! Depuis des années il fait tout pour embêter James !

Molly stupéfaite avait ouvert la bouche et secoué la tête.

\- Mais tu t'entends parler Ginny ? Tu parles de ton fils de onze ans ! Ce n'est pas Albus le problème, c'est toi ! Toi et les idées que tu as mis dans la tête de James !

Ginny cependant ne semblait pas décidée à se calmer ou à faire profil bas. Elle haussa les épaules et ricana d'un air mauvais.

\- Harry va obtenir le divorce qu'il veut mais il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte. Tu peux être certaine que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir James et Lily. Quand à Albus… puisqu'il le veut tant, je le lui laisse. Pour moi, il ne fait plus partie de ma famille.

Choquée, Molly s'était laissé tombé sur une chaise, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'elle regardait sa fille se montrer aussi mauvaise. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de la matriarche Weasley, et elle ne put que lui souffler de sortir de chez elle.

Une fois Ginny partie, il avait fallu un long moment à Molly pour se calmer et pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis, d'un air résolu, elle avait commencé à écrire un courrier dans lequel elle résumait la situation et expliquait les intentions de Ginny.

D'un coup de baguette rageur, les larmes aux yeux, elle dupliqua le parchemin et en adressa un à chacun de ses enfants. Charlie, Bill, Percy, George et Ron auraient ainsi une explication complète des faits et pas la version tronquée que ne manquerait pas de leur offrir Ginny.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, Molly reprit ensuite la cuisson de ses crêpes, s'occupant les mains pour ne pas avoir à repenser à sa famille qui était en train de voler en éclats parce que sa fille se montrait d'un coup terriblement stupide. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui trouver de circonstances atténuantes puisque Ginny avait tout pour être heureuse.

Elle espérait juste qu'une fois que la tempête serait passée, ils seraient tous indemnes.


	56. Sur la même page

**PROMPT : Sur la même page**

* * *

Avec un léger soupir, Hermione se dirigea vers l'endroit qui était le plus rassurant pour elle. La Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Elle avait gardé cette habitude, malgré le temps qui avait passé, de venir s'y réfugier quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y avait eu les enfants disparus d'abord.

Quand Harry était venu la voir pour lui proposer d'enseigner à Poudlard, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de réfléchir. Elle s'était sentie excitée par la proposition, et même si elle adorait son emploi au Ministère, elle avait tout de suite accepté de revenir à Poudlard.

Hermione s'était douté que son meilleur ami avait une raison particulière de lui faire cette proposition, et rapidement, il avait expliqué l'incendie de la cabane d'Hagrid et cet espèce de pressentiment qu'il avait eu. Sans compter qu'il était décidé à se rapprocher de ses fils pour surveiller le comportement de James envers Albus.

La toute nouvelle professeur d'Histoire de la Magie avait eut sa première surprise lorsque Drago Malefoy les avait rejoints. En voyant l'air légèrement coupable mais décidé de Harry, elle avait eu envie de le secouer comme un prunier de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Contre toute attente, les deux anciens rivaux étaient devenus proches. Elle n'était pas dupe et elle savait pertinemment que Harry passait énormément de temps avec Drago Malefoy. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour accepter que le Serpentard prétentieux ait changé, puis elle s'était faite à l'idée.

De façon surprenante, elle avait finit par pouvoir passer au dessus de ce qu'avait été Drago Malefoy. Il était devenu un professeur de potion compétent, et se montrait parfaitement correct en toutes circonstances. Il n'y avait qu'avec Harry qu'il perdait son vernis policé mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner, bien au contraire.

Son changement d'avis sur Drago avait été grandement influencé par son fils. Scorpius était un adorable gamin, sérieux et travailleur.

Lorsque les enfants avaient commencé à disparaître, Hermione avait compris que c'était ce que Harry redoutait au fond de lui. Elle s'était sentie terriblement impuissante. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger les élèves placés sous sa responsabilité, malgré tout ses efforts. Malgré tous leurs efforts.

Il y avait ensuite tout son monde qui volait en éclats. Leur famille lui avait semblé si unie et finalement… James torturait son petit frère et Ginny… Ginny devenait soudain dingue. Harry parlait de divorce.

Tout était chamboulé.

La disparition de Scorpius puis d'Albus avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait perdu tout ses repères et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était incapable de proposer quoi que ce soit pour faire avancer les choses, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus être capable de penser clairement.

Elle était inquiète, et épuisée.

Une fois de plus, elle pensa qu'elle avait hâte que Ron arrive à Poudlard. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, plus que jamais…

Ce fut le moment où une main posée sur son épaule la fit violemment sursauter et pousser un petit cri. Alors qu'elle repoussait le livre devant elle pour se retourner, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée sur la même page tout ce temps, perdue dans ses pensées.

Comme s'il avait répondu à ses prières, Ron se tenait derrière elle, un léger sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

Elle soupira et se jeta dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ses craintes.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Neville m'a tout expliqué, oui.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Albus…

Ron se raidit, et souffla doucement.

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Parti à la recherche des enfants avec Malefoy.

Le rouquin soupira en se frottant les yeux.

\- Merde. Ils tiennent le coup tous les deux ?

\- Harry et Malefoy se ressemblent bien plus qu'on ne le croyait. Ils… Ils ne montrent rien, ils sont furieux et s'épuisent à chercher dans la forêt interdite. Mais ils refusent…

\- Ils refusent l'aide ?

\- Oui. Albus est parti à la recherche de son ami, seul. James… James l'a coincé dans un couloir et a plaisanté sur l'enlèvement de Scorpius, en lui disant qu'il souhaitait sa mort. C'est la dernière fois qu'il a été vu et… Et bien je suppose qu'il ressemble bien plus à son père qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Il est parti à la recherche de son ami et il s'est mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ?

\- Gagné…

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Nous avons été affronter les acromentules pour te sauver et sauver Ginny après tout.

Hermione gloussa doucement.

\- Je croyais que c'était votre incroyable curiosité et votre envie d'aventures ?

\- Ma chérie, c'est toi qui nous empêchait de faire des choses réellement stupides ! C'était évident que nous allions avoir des ennuis si tu n'étais pas avec nous…

Hermione secoua la tête avec un sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

\- Idiot.

Ron ricana et jeta un bref regard sur le livre ouvert qu'Hermione avait été en train de consulter.

\- Tu cherchais quoi ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

\- Je me sens tellement impuissante… Je cherchais comment la carte des Maraudeurs avait été ensorcelée pour appliquer le principe à la forêt interdite mais… je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis Ron soupira.

\- Les enfants n'ont pas donné d'indices qui pourraient nous aider ?

\- Non. Le sortilège d'oubliettes qui les a frappé était bien exécuté malheureusement. Il n'y a que le petit Goyle qui soit toujours… inconscient. Parkinson est persuadée que lorsqu'il se réveillera il aura tous ses souvenirs.

Ron grogna.

\- Et il se réveillera quand ? Tu m'avais rapidement dit que vous pensiez savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en reparler.

\- C'est une protection ancestrale. Un de ses parents a du jurer de toujours le protéger quand il est né et la magie… La magie a fait le nécessaire.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ? Juste quelques mots ?

\- Et bien la magie n'a rien de compliqué. Le tout était que les mots soient sincères. Si personne ne s'en était pris à lui, personne n'aurait deviné.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Attend une seconde… Si c'est une protection de ses parents, il suffit peut être de les faire venir pour que le gamin ne se réveille ?

Hermione resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de sauter au cou de son mari.

\- Ron ! Tu es un génie !


	57. Combattant

**PROMPT : Combattant**

* * *

Harry et Drago progressaient difficilement entre les arbres. Drago regardait autour de lui, inquiet. La forêt interdite était une source d'inquiétude pour lui, et il craignait les dangers qu'il pourrait y rencontrer.

S'il avait suivi Harry Potter avec autant de bonne volonté c'était uniquement parce que son fils était probablement quelque part, seul et effrayé. Sans compter qu'il avait totalement confiance en son collègue.

Étrangement, il n'était pas seulement inquiet pour Scorpius. Il se faisait également du soucis pour le fils Potter. Il s'était attaché au gamin qui ressemblait tant à son ancien rival.

Albus Severus Potter était terriblement attachant. Il était un enfant discret, et il avait un caractère calme, proche de celui de son fils. Il était également l'un des rares à ne pas avoir traité Scorpius en pestiféré à cause de son nom de famille.

Drago n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que sans l'amitié inconditionnelle du fils du Sauveur, Scorpius aurait été traité en paria, même par les enfants de ses amis anciens Serpentard. Les Malefoy avaient été mis au ban de la société, de nombreuses années auparavant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris de la réaction d'Albus. Il ressemblait tellement à son père qu'il était évident que, Serpentard ou non, il serait prêt à tout pour son meilleur ami. Après tout, Potter avait toujours été fidèle en amitié, restant proche de la belette et de Granger envers et contre tout.

\- Malefoy ? Lorsque… lorsque nous rencontrerons les Centaures, ne soit pas surpris s'ils refusent en premier lieu de nous aider. Le tout est de ne pas les vexer.

\- Pourquoi ils refuseraient de nous aider ?

Harry hésita un long moment, se concentrant sur les branches à écarter de son chemin pour ne pas avoir à regarder Drago. Puis, il soupira et s'arrêta sans pour autant faire face au Serpentard.

\- Les Centaures sont de formidables combattants mais ils sont terriblement attachés à leur indépendance. Ils refusent d'intervenir dans les affaires humaines.

\- Mais… ils ont aidé pendant la guerre. Et ils vivent dans une école ! Ils devraient au moins faire en sorte de protéger les enfants.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Les Centaures ne voient pas les choses comme ça.

\- Ok Potter. On se connaît depuis nos onze ans, et là, il y a la vie de nos enfants en jeu. Si tu m'expliquais exactement ce que tu ne dis pas ?

\- Et bien, certains Centaures sont assez radicaux et peuvent être agressifs. Il faut juste espérer que nous aurons un peu de chance et que nous localiserons les enfants avant de les rencontrer.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir avant que nous ne soyons au beau milieu de cette fichue forêt.

Harry ricana, pas vraiment gêné par le reproche.

\- Ça aurait changé quoi ?

Drago, boudeur, préféra ne pas répondre et continua d'avancer. Cependant, il ne resta pas silencieux très longtemps.

\- Donc c'est comme ça que tu procèdes ? Le grand Sauveur se débrouille seul ?

Harry renifla et grogna légèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Drago avant de répondre, d'un ton sec.

\- Pas vraiment, Malefoy. Si je n'avais pas eu de soutien, je n'aurais pas réussi. C'était plus un travail d'équipe mais le Ministère voulait… m'exhiber.

\- C'est plus facile d'aduler un seul héros qu'un groupe, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit oui… C'est… stupide.

Drago eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête en pensant que Potter ne changerait jamais finalement.

Plus ils avançaient dans la forêt, plus la progression y était difficile. Harry était aux aguets, regardant autour de lui nerveusement tandis que Drago le suivait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Si l'ancien Gryffondor était plutôt à l'aise - il pouvait remercier l'entraînement physique imposé par son ancien poste d'Auror - Drago était plus en difficultés, jurant régulièrement entre ses dents alors qu'il trébuchait sur des racines ou se cognait contre des branches.

Il entra littéralement en collision avec le dos de Harry qui s'était stoppé brusquement sans un mot d'explications. Cependant, ses récriminations ne passèrent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un Centaure qui leur faisait face, bras croisés, leur barrant le passage.

Drago recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, en notant le regard noir et l'air mauvais de la créature. Harry lui, l'observait d'un air impassible, ne semblant pas vraiment inquiet.

Après un moment d'observation qui sembla durer des heures de l'avis de Drago, Harry eut un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour Firenze.

\- Harry Potter. Une fois de plus, nous nous rencontrons dans la forêt.

Harry laissa échapper un gloussement amusé et Drago écarquilla les yeux en secouant la tête, effaré. Il était évident que le héros du monde sorcier était complètement dingue à provoquer un Centaure de cette façon après l'avoir mis en garde quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Et une fois de plus je vais vous demander de l'aide.

\- Les Centaures ne…

\- se mêlent pas des affaires humaines. Je sais. Cependant, nos fils ont été enlevé de Poudlard. Et nous pensons qu'ils pourraient être prisonniers dans la forêt. Quelqu'un s'en prend aux enfants.

Le Centaure fit une grimace pleine de colère.

\- Tu accuses les Centaures ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est une silhouette humaine qui a été vue. Pas un Centaure.

La créature se détendit légèrement. Puis il se cabra sur ses sabots arrière, faisant sursauter Drago.

\- Les astres ont annoncé la venue d'un être assoiffé de vengeance. Qu'attends tu de moi, Harry Potter ? Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas intervenir pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je sais. Pourriez-vous juste nous dire si vous avez vu quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Une cabane dans la forêt ? N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous mettre sur la piste de nos fils ? La forêt est grande, et nous avons l'impression que le temps presse.

Le Centaure resta si longtemps silencieux et immobile à les dévisager à tour de rôle que Drago était persuadé qu'il allait refuser d'un bloc la demande de Harry. Cependant, il soupira et leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel.

\- Je suppose que je peux regarder un peu plus autour de moi. Soyez prudents, la forêt regorge de créatures qui ne sont pas amicales pour les humains. Si je vois quelque chose qui pourrait vous conduire à ces enfants disparus, je vous trouverai. Quelque soit l'endroit où vous serez.

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu dans l'attente de la décision du Centaure et lui offrit un sourire soulagé.

\- Merci de tout cœur, Firenze.


	58. Roc

**PROMPT : Roc**

* * *

Albus avançait d'un pas décidé dans la forêt interdite, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Pour avoir souvent entendu parler des créatures peu amicales qui s'y trouvaient, le jeune garçon progressait le plus silencieusement possible.

Son but était de secourir son ami et il ne voulait pas risquer de se mettre en danger. Il se doutait que son père et le père de Scorpius se mettraient à leur recherche rapidement, mais… Mais il était trop inquiet pour rester en retrait.

Scorpius était celui qui l'avait soutenu inconditionnellement. Dès l'instant de leur rencontre, ils s'étaient mutuellement aidés.

Au contact de son camarade, il avait commencé à s'épanouir. Il avait des amis, et ne ressentait plus le besoin de s'isoler loin de tout le monde comme il avait toujours fait. Il s'était rapproché de sa cousine Rose - et était prêt à parier que son meilleur ami commençait à la regarder avec un œil plein de tendresse.

Il avait plus d'assurance et avait un peu plus confiance en lui.

Scorpius était devenu son roc. Le rocher sur lequel il s'appuyait pour se sentir mieux, pour ne pas capituler face à son frère.

Sans lui, il était perdu, comme à la dérive.

A l'instant où leur mystérieux agresseur s'était emparé de Scorpius, non seulement le monde d'Albus s'était écroulé, mais en plus la culpabilité avait commencé à le tenailler. Il avait été présent, et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Le Professeur Malefoy l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, qu'il avait été placé sous Imperium et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais l'homme était terriblement inquiet pour son fils et Albus avait eu l'impression que le père de Scorpius était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait immédiatement pensé que l'homme avait cherché à le rassurer et il s'était senti encore plus mal.

Lorsque James lui avait fait son petit numéro visant à le blesser, Albus avait senti sa culpabilité flamber. Il y avait eu une partie de lui-même qui avait brièvement pensé que s'il sauvait Scorpius, peut être que son frère le verrait autrement.

Il ne serait plus l'incapable que James ne cessait de décrire. Peut être même que sa mère le verrait différemment et arrêterait de dire qu'elle avait honte de lui parce qu'il avait été réparti dans la maison Serpentard.

Il s'était alors faufilé le plus rapidement possible hors du château et s'était précipité dans la forêt interdite, sans hésiter un seul instant. Il était bien décidé à passer le temps qu'il faudrait dans la forêt, afin de la ratisser intégralement, jusqu'à localiser Scorpius.

Il savait que c'était le seul endroit où son ami pouvait se trouver. Son père avait la carte des Maraudeurs et il savait - pour avoir entendu les adultes en parler - que Poudlard avait été inspecté complètement.

Il n'y avait que la forêt pour être impossible à fouiller rapidement. Il espérait juste que Scorpius ne risquait rien et qu'il irait bien.

Bien qu'il soit un enfant renfermé, Albus n'était pas craintif par nature. Il n'était pas du genre à se jeter au devant du danger comme le ferait son frère, et il ne s'était jamais montré intrépide ou inconscient. Cependant, seul dans la forêt obscure, il ne se sentait pas vraiment effrayé.

Le garçon savait que c'était la seule chose à faire s'il voulait localiser Scorpius, un peu comme un mal nécessaire. Ce n'était pas de la bravade ou une façon de se mettre en lumière, c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Calme et concentré, Albus progressait méthodiquement en regardant autour de lui avec attention. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait noté aucune trace de passage.

Lorsqu'une ombre bondit subitement devant lui, le garçon se raidit mais ne chercha pas à fuir. L'instant d'après, un Centaure impressionnant, à l'air sombre, se tenait au dessus de lui, bras croisé sur sa poitrine, ses sabots frappant nerveusement le sol.

\- La forêt interdite n'est pas autorisée aux élèves, jeune humain.

Albus fronça les sourcils un bref instant, puis soupira.

\- Je cherche mon ami, Monsieur.

Le Centaure se pencha vers le garçon, menaçant et l'examina attentivement en plissant les yeux.

\- Et que ferais ton ami dans la forêt interdite, jeune Potter ?

Albus sursauta violemment et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous connaissez mon père ?

Le Centaure grogna, visiblement agacé.

\- Qui ne le connaît pas ?

Albus sourit, et haussa les épaules. Après un léger silence, il répondit à la question que lui avait posé le Centaure.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui enlève les élèves dont les parents étaient des Serpentard pendant la guerre. Et Scorpius, mon ami, il a été pris devant moi. Son père m'a dit que j'avais reçu un sortilège impardonnable, l'imperium. Poudlard a été fouillé, il ne reste que la forêt interdite.

Le Centaure examina le garçon devant lui un long moment, réfléchissant. Finalement il soupira.

\- Les Centaures ne se mêlent pas des affaires humaines, et les humains ne sont pas les bienvenus sur notre territoire.

Albus eut une grimace perdue et renifla doucement.

\- Je dois le retrouver. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider avant mais je l'ai laissé être enlevé. C'est mon meilleur ami, Monsieur.

\- Bane. Je suis Bane. Tu n'aideras pas ton ami si tu te perds dans cette forêt. Ton père aurait du te dire qu'il y avait des créatures dangereuses ici.

Le garçon rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Il l'a fait. Mais…

\- Mais ton ami a besoin selon toi ? Ton père a accompli de grandes choses, c'est pourquoi j'ouvrirais l'œil pour localiser ton ami. Mais toi, tu vas quitter le territoire des Centaures immédiatement. Je te conseille de rentrer à l'école, mais je suppose que tu n'écouteras pas. Essaie juste de ne pas te faire tuer, jeune homme.

Nullement impressionné, Albus hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Merci, Monsieur Bane. Merci beaucoup.

Bane regarda le garçon s'éloigner d'un bon pas, et secoua la tête en soupirant. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'aider les humains, mais regarder les présages du ciel d'un peu plus près ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. Et il s'emploierait à chasser tout intrus du territoire des Centaures comme il l'avait toujours fait. Si par la même occasion, il tombait sur des enfants disparus de Poudlard… il les raccompagnerait à l'orée de la forêt pour se débarrasser de leur présence gênante. Rien d'altruiste dans sa démarche… Rien du tout.


	59. Cache-cache

**PROMPT : Cache-cache**

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas logique !

Drago stoppa brusquement à l'exclamation pleine de colère de Harry. Il fronça les sourcils, et regarda d'un air inquiet autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucun danger à proximité.

Puis, il soupira et se frotta les yeux d'un air las.

\- De quoi Potter ?

Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui et fit un grand geste du bras pour désigner la forêt autour d'eux.

\- Se retrouver ici. Celui qui est derrière tout ça joue à cache-cache avec nous, rien de moins ! Tout le monde sait à quel point la forêt interdite est dangereuse, et pourtant…

\- Peut être que c'est juste un fichu Gryffondor, puisqu'apparemment ton ancienne maison est coutumière du fait de se retrouver dans la forêt malgré le règlement !

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'homme, nullement vexé. Puis il haussa les épaules avec une moue contrariée.

\- Enlever des enfants tant de temps après la guerre n'a aucun sens ! Il y avait d'autres façons de se venger non ?

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Poudlard est l'endroit le plus logique où tous nos enfants étaient amenés à se retrouver. Il est juste… curieux qu'ils aient tous le même âge à peu de choses près.

\- Des enfants innocents !

\- Ne sois pas si naïf Potter. Celui qui a kidnappé les enfants savait que c'était ce que nous avions tous de plus précieux. Quelque soit la maison à laquelle nous avons appartenu, quelque soit notre famille, ou même nos convictions… Nous sommes tous attachés à nos enfants. Pour une famille sang-pur il n'y a rien de plus important qu'un héritier, Potter.

Harry grogna doucement.

\- J'adore mes enfants, ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher. Mais… Attendre que les enfants entrent à Poudlard, c'est peut être un peu excessif, non ?

\- La soif de vengeance ne disparaît pas comme ça. Et tu l'as dit, c'est ce que tu as de plus cher.

\- Quinze ans Malefoy. Qui attendrait quinze ans pour assouvir une vengeance ? Attaquer les enfants d'enfants de Mangemorts ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Tu oublies la marque sur mon bras, Potter.

Avec un soupir, Harry reprit son chemin sans un mot de plus, sous le regard perçant de Drago. Puis, le blond le rejoignit et avança à ses côtés. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter après tout, et ils étaient étrangement devenus suffisamment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour ne pas être gêné par le silence.

Drago laissait son esprit vagabonder en regardant distraitement autour de lui, cherchant une trace de passage. D'un coup, Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise et le bouscula violemment, l'envoyant au sol.

L'ancien Serpentard fut trop sonné pour protester immédiatement. Et avant de hurler après le Gryffondor un peu trop brutal, il fut coupé par un bruit d'explosion.

Un sort venait de passer à l'endroit où il se tenait et avait frappé de plein fouet l'arbre derrière lui, projetant des éclats de bois dans toutes les directions.

Surpris dans un premier temps, Drago leva les yeux vers Harry, ne comprenant pas. Voyant qu'il était perdu, l'ancien Auror, baguette en main, prêt à riposter, lui adressa un bref regard inquiet.

\- Reste à couvert Malefoy. C'était toi la cible.

Les mots de Harry suffirent à sortir Drago de sa torpeur. Il se ramassa sur lui même et se redressa prudemment, dos à Harry, scannant du regard les alentours, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il avait sorti sa baguette sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et était prêt à se défendre, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Il semblait qu'il avait gardé d'anciens réflexes qui dataient de l'époque de la guerre. Quand il avait reçu la marque sur son bras, et qu'il savait que sa vie était en jeu.

Les minutes suivantes furent surréalistes pour Drago. Harry avait attrapé son poignet pour qu'il reste près de lui, et ils assuraient mutuellement leurs arrières.

Quelqu'un à couvert des arbres leur lançait des sorts. Ils se défendaient sans peine, mais ils ne pouvaient pas répliquer sans avoir localisé leur agresseur.

Stupidement, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur du dos de Harry contre son propre dos, Drago pensa qu'ils auraient dû être dans le même camp dès le départ, puisqu'ils semblaient faits pour se battre ensemble, l'un avec l'autre et non pas l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs corps s'accordaient, leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés en un ballet stupéfiant. Les sorts de bouclier fusaient, ne laissant passer aucune attaque de leur ennemi invisible. Les sorts d'attaque étaient prêts, sur le bout de leurs lèvres.

Finalement, une silhouette enveloppée d'une cape de velours noir se montra, les traits dissimulés sous une large capuche.

Harry grogna sourdement et resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Drago, le forçant à rester derrière lui. Le professeur de potion se débattit légèrement, mais le brun souffla.

\- Tu es la cible, imbécile. Reste à l'abri.

La silhouette laissa échapper un cri de rage et intensifia les sorts lancés. Les rayons lumineux pleuvaient sur eux à une cadence infernale.

Drago, agacé, renifla.

\- Je suis capable de lancer des boucliers pour te laisser neutraliser cet emmerdeur.

Il nota le sourire amusé de Harry qui le lâcha brusquement et lui glissa un clin d'œil amusé sans pour autant relâcher sa concentration sur leur assaillant.

Drago s'employa aussitôt à protéger son collègue, tandis que Harry commençait à multiplier les experlliamus pour désarmer leur adversaire.

En temps normal, leur réaction aurait été suffisante. Mais leur adversaire semblait enragé, et ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner.

Avec un cri de colère, Harry lança un sort de découpe suivi d'un nouvel experlliamus beaucoup plus puissant.

La silhouette tout de noir vêtue laissa échapper un glapissement et fut projetée en arrière. Son corps rencontra brutalement un arbre et il y eut un craquement suivi d'un cri de douleur.

Les deux professeurs se figèrent, restant aux aguets, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais la silhouette au sol ne bougeait pas.

Finalement, Harry fit signe à Drago de ne pas bouger et s'approcha lentement. Arrivé près de leur agresseur, il s'accroupit et se pencha en avant, écartant la cape. Il eut une exclamation de surprise, et recula précipitamment, visiblement choqué.

Drago, inquiet, s'élança immédiatement...


	60. Être au septième ciel

**Joyeux réveillon de Noël à tous !**

**Bien sûr que je n'allais pas vous faire patienter de trop : tant que j'ai une connexion internet, je garde mon rythme d'un chapitre par jour :)**

**Malgré toutes vos propositions, personne n'a découvert qui était le coupable...(ne maudissez pas l'auteur, sinon ça sera compliqué d'avoir la suite ^^)  
**

**A demain pour la suite !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Être au septième ciel**

* * *

A l'instant même où Harry avait laissé échapper une exclamation de surprise, Drago s'était précipité sans réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés, Drago baissa les yeux sur l'agresseur et se figea, stupéfait.

Il s'attendait à tomber sur un visage connu, un garçon qui avait été à Gryffondor peut être. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une femme frêle, défigurée par plusieurs cicatrices, qui respirait difficilement et dont les yeux bleus brûlaient de haine.

Puis, Drago haleta brusquement.

\- Merde Potter ! Elle était à Gryffondor ? La copine de la Belette ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

\- Bonne mémoire. Lavande Brown.

Le Sauveur soupira doucement et ferma un instant les yeux. Puis, il s'approcha du visage de Lavande.

\- Lavande ?

Elle grimaça en regardant Harry, les yeux vitreux alors que la vie s'échappait de son corps. Le choc contre l'arbre lorsqu'elle avait été projetée avait été trop violent pour qu'elle puisse survivre aux blessures.

\- Harry… Je pensais que tu comprendrais toi.

Face à l'air d'incompréhension sur le visage de son ancien camarade, elle laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur qui termina en une quinte de toux.

\- C'est de leur faute si je suis comme ça ! Ces Mangemorts… ils devaient payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Pour les morts qu'il y a eu.

\- Lavande, tu as attaqué des enfants. Des enfants innocents !

Lavande eut l'air étonné de la réaction de Harry. Elle toussa à nouveau, un filet de sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Lupin était un enfant aussi.

\- Quoi ?

Drago bouillait derrière Harry, mais il se retenait de faire le moindre commentaire. La femme au sol semblait avoir perdu la raison depuis longtemps, et ils voulaient obtenir le lieu où étaient les enfants, mieux valait la laisser parler en espérant qu'elle finisse par tout déballer.

Face à l'air surpris de Harry, Lavande grogna.

\- Greyback !

Elle avait craché le nom du loup-garou avec tant de haine que Drago en sursauta. Harry secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Il est mort Lavande. Je l'ai tué, tu te souviens ? Il t'attaquait et je l'ai tué pour t'aider.

\- Tu l'as tué trop tard ! Il m'a défiguré ! Il a fait de moi un monstre !

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux.

\- Pourquoi les enfants ?

\- Pour que ces Mangemorts comprennent ! C'est ce que faisait Greyback non ? Attaquer les enfants de ceux qui s'opposaient à lui ? Moi… je me venge sur les enfants de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal.

Discrètement Harry tendit le bras derrière lui, veillant à ce que Lavande ne le voit pas, pour effleurer la cheville de Drago. Comme pour lui offrir un peu de soutien, alors qu'il essayait de sauver son fils.

\- Ils n'étaient pas Mangemorts Lavande. C'était juste des Serpentard. Leurs parents avaient fait de mauvais choix, mais ils sont morts ou à Azkaban.

\- Malefoy a la marque. Tout le monde le sait !

\- Son fils est innocent. Comme la jeune Anna. La Serdaigle que tu as enlevé juste avant lui. Ils n'ont rien fait. Rien du tout !

Lavande toussa un peu plus longuement et eut un sourire dément, taché de sang.

\- Je suis au septième ciel. Je vais peut être mourir, mais personne ne retrouvera jamais les enfants de Mangemorts. Tous nos morts, toutes les souffrances seront vengées. Greyback a fait de moi cette chose assoiffée de sang, alors moi je leur prend leurs précieux héritiers.

Harry contempla Lavande, celle qui avait été sa camarade d'école. La jolie blonde aux yeux bleus avait été une fille un peu futile, écervelée, addicte aux ragots et commérages. Elle était du genre à lire sorcière hebdo plutôt que de réviser, mais elle n'avait jamais été méchante. Pas jusqu'à la dernière bataille en tous cas.

Les cicatrices de son visage n'avaient pas fait que de la défigurer ou que de lui faire aimer un peu trop la viande saignante. Elle n'avait pas pu être transformée en loup-garou puisqu'elle avait été mordue en dehors de la pleine lune. Cependant, elle avait développé les mêmes caractéristiques que Bill Weasley.

En plus de ça, elle était devenue totalement folle.

Greyback avait été fou, lui aussi. C'était un animal qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, qui se plaisait à blesser les enfants. Et c'était comme si la folie de Greyback était passé en Lavande, transformant la douce jeune fille en bourreau monstrueux.

\- Lavande… Tu ne peux pas laisser ces enfants abandonnés à leur sort ! Ils n'étaient même pas nés quand tu as été blessé. Tu sais que je suis professeur ici. Ce sont de bons élèves tous les deux. Ana est sérieuse et appliquée. Elle est très timide aussi, tu le savais ? Quand à Scorpius, c'est le meilleur ami de mon fils Albus. Tu te souviens de combien j'étais proche avec Ron ? Ces deux là sont aussi liés. D'ailleurs, Albus est quelque part dans cette forêt à la recherche de son ami. Alors nous sommes ici pour trois enfants. Dont mon fils.

Quelque chose vacilla dans le regard de Lavande, comme si elle avait un instant de doute et d'hésitation. Mais ce fut fugace et elle serra rapidement les mâchoires, la folie chassant tout le reste.

\- Tu aurais du apprendre ton fils à mieux choisir ses fréquentations.

Harry se crispa immédiatement, la colère raidissant ses épaules. Toute la pitié et la compassion qu'il avait pu éprouver pour Lavande s'étaient évaporées à l'instant où il avait compris qu'elle ne céderait pas et ne dirait rien.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était dure et Drago devina que c'était probablement cette facette du Sauveur que les criminels que l'Auror Potter avait arrêté avaient vu.

\- Tu vas terminer à Azkaban Lavande. Au milieu des derniers Mangemorts, punie pour les mêmes crimes que ceux que tu détestes. Tout le monde se souviendra de toi comme l'une des leurs.

Un bref instant, Drago pensa que ça fonctionnerait. Qu'elle allait céder et parler. Mais avec un cri de douleur elle se redressa, livide.

\- Je vais mourir ici Harry. Et je vais emporter mon secret dans la tombe.

Elle commença à tousser et rapidement, elle s'étouffa dans son propre sang. Puis elle retomba inerte.

Lavande Brown était morte.

Drago hoqueta et secoua la tête avant de hurler son désespoir. Il commença à frapper le tronc d'un arbre, comme pour évacuer sa frustration et Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se blesse. Il serra l'ancien serpentard dans ses bras, le tenant fermement contre lui, pour ne pas le laisser s'éloigner.

\- On va les retrouver, Malefoy. Je te le jure. Tous les trois. On va les retrouver et ils iront bien.


	61. Parvenir à un stade critique

**PROMPT : Parvenir à un stade critique**

* * *

Il avait fallu un long moment à Drago pour se calmer, et Harry avait patiemment attendu qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Le blond s'était détourné et avait essuyé rageusement ses yeux, comme s'il avait honte de s'être mis à pleurer. Puis, il avait secoué la tête.

\- Depuis la mort d'Astoria, Scorpius est toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi.

Harry avait agrippé son bras et l'avait forcé à lui faire face.

\- On va les ramener, Malefoy. Ils sont tous les trois intelligents, et on va les retrouver.

Drago avait vaguement hoché la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Harry avait laissé son regard glisser sur le corps de Lavande, et d'un coup, une bouffée de haine l'avait envahi envers son ancienne camarade. Même si elle avait expliqué ses raisons, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Il soupira.

\- On va la ramener à Poudlard.

\- Mais…

\- Non. Fais moi confiance. On va la ramener. On va prendre une douche, manger un peu et se reposer une heure ou deux. Ensuite, on repartira dans la forêt avec des volontaires et on localisera les enfants. C'est la seule chose sensée à faire.

Drago serra la mâchoire mais finit par acquiescer, mécontent. Harry avait raison bien entendu. S'ils allaient jusqu'à l'épuisement, personne ne viendrait les secourir.

Ils firent léviter le corps de Lavande et repartirent vers Poudlard, espérant que les enfants n'étaient pas blessés.

Leur arrivée fit sensation. Heureusement, les élèves étaient dans les salles de classe, et aucun enfant ne vit les deux professeurs entrer avec un corps sans vie. Cependant, Minerva les rejoignit rapidement, et exigea des explications.

Ron était présent également, et il observait Lavande d'un air songeur. Harry se promit d'en parler après avec lui, pour savoir comment il prenait la chose. Il avait été proche de la blonde à une époque, et même s'il n'avait pas réellement été amoureux d'elle, il l'appréciait.

Drago resta totalement silencieux alors que Harry racontait le périple dans la forêt interdite. Il détailla les derniers mots de Lavande, les raisons de sa folie.

Lorsqu'il se tu, Minerva soupira et eut l'air fatigué.

\- Que faisait elle à Poudlard ?

Ron hésita un instant.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'a jamais quitté Poudlard. Elle n'a pas été comptée parmi les morts de la bataille parce que personne n'a retrouvé son corps, cependant, personne n'a jamais eu de ses nouvelles ensuite. J'ai…Hermione n'est pas au courant, mais j'ai cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles, juste parce que… Harry m'avait dit pour Greyback. Simplement, personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. J'avais prévu de creuser un peu mais… Mais Hermione est tombé enceinte et j'ai laissé tombé.

Pansy intervint, d'un ton brusque.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Weasley. Nous avons perdu de vue beaucoup de camarades après la Bataille et… tous n'ont pas mal tourné. Personne n'aurait pu deviner.

Minerva eut un mince sourire.

\- Effectivement Miss Parkinson. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons parvenus à un stade critique. Les enfants sont seuls dans la forêt, et il va devenir urgent de les retrouver.

Harry se frotta le visage.

\- Nous allons prendre une douche et nous reposer un peu. Puis nous repartirons. Ron ?

\- Bien évidemment mon pote. Je viens.

Minerva réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Demandez à Filius et à Neville de vous aider. Renée n'a pas encore quitté Poudlard et pourra survoler la forêt en balai, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas envoyer tous les professeurs ratisser la forêt.

Harry hocha brusquement la tête et entraîna Drago à sa suite, quittant l'infirmerie à grands pas sans donner la moindre explication.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Ron secoua la tête.

\- Bien. Je suppose que je vais me préparer.

Harry n'avait pas décroché la parole du temps que dura le trajet de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ses appartements. Sans un mot, il fit entrer Drago et le poussa dans la salle de bains.

\- Passe en premier, je te prêterais des vêtements propres.

Un instant, une lueur passa dans les yeux gris, comme si le blond allait se rebeller et hurler sur Harry comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de fonctionner lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Puis il soupira et entra dans la salle de bains sans protester.

Harry ne resta pas inactif pendant que son camarade se délassait sous l'eau chaude. Il en profita pour demander un repas aux elfes, ainsi que des sandwiches qu'ils pourraient emmener pour les enfants, lorsqu'ils les auraient localisés.

Il sortit des vêtements confortables pour Drago et lui, et sortit un parchemin sur lequel il résuma les derniers évènements.

Après tout, il était resté si longtemps Auror, qu'il avait pris l'automatisme des rapports à rédiger à chaque étape d'une enquête. C'était probablement quelque chose qu'il continuerait à faire même s'il n'en avait plus l'obligation.

Lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bains, ses yeux étaient un peu rouges mais il semblait calme et maître de lui même. Harry ne fit pas la moindre réflexion, lui désignant juste la table pleine de victuailles avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la douche.

Lorsque le jet d'eau chaude le frappa et que ses muscles commencèrent à se dénouer, Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de s'empêcher de craquer. Il était inquiet, pour son fils, pour Scorpius et Anna. Pour Drago Malefoy qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable même pendant leur sixième année alors que sa vie était menacée par Voldemort.

Harry resta sous la douche autant de temps que nécessaire pour reprendre son calme, pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. Il s'habilla rapidement et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux humides avant de rejoindre son collègue.

Sans surprise, Drago n'était plus seul : Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient présents. Drago mangeait en silence, tandis que Ron expliquait la conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans l'infirmerie. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise et commença à picorer de la nourriture d'un air absent, essayant de récupérer un maximum d'énergie pour repartir au plus vite dans la forêt.

Lorsque Ron eut terminé de parler, Drago fixa Harry un long moment.

\- J'ai de la potion énergisante dans mon laboratoire. Nous devrions en prendre quelques fioles avant de partir.

Harry hocha la tête avec un mince sourire. Ils pensa qu'ils étaient déterminés et qu'ils allaient retrouver les enfants rapidement, et en bonne santé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	62. choisis ton camp

**PROMPT : Choisis ton camp**

* * *

Pansy et Hermione s'étaient installées ensemble devant l'entrée du château, les yeux perdus dans le vague, alors que Harry, Drago, Ron et Neville étaient dans la forêt à la recherche des enfants disparus. Elles échangeaient quelques mots de temps en temps, mais restaient silencieuses la plupart du temps.

Elles étaient inquiètes pour les enfants, et en étaient toujours à digérer l'incroyable révélation. Lavande Brown, la jolie Gryffondor si coquette, devenue harpie vengeresse. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu rassembler, elle s'était terrée dans la forêt interdite toutes ces années, disparaissant du monde magique pour cacher son visage mutilé et ses nouveaux appétits. Elle n'était pas un loup-garou, mais la morsure de Greyback l'avait rendue plus agressive et surtout addicte au repas sanglants. Sans compter qu'elle était devenue complètement folle.

En voyant deux silhouettes avancer au loin, elles échangèrent un regard inquiet. En reconnaissant sa belle-sœur, Hermione se raidit, suspectant des ennuis en perspective… Venant de Ginny, Hermione s'attendait au pire.

Ginny était habillée comme si elle se rendait à un dîner officiel du Ministère. Flamboyante et lourdement maquillée, elle avançait comme en terrain conquis, sûre d'elle, un rictus supérieur plaqué sur sa bouche peinte de rouge vif. Elle portait un tailleur visiblement coûteux assorti d'escarpins vertigineux.

Elle était accompagnée d'un homme en costume moldu, un petit chapeau vissé sur le crâne. L'homme avait un air revêche et portait une mallette de cuir à la main. Il ne semblait pas ravi d'être présent aux côtés de Ginny et Hermione se demanda qui il était et pourquoi il accompagnait la rousse.

Hermione se leva, attendant que Ginny n'arrive à sa hauteur, ne voulant pas donner à Ginny la satisfaction de se montrer inquiète de sa présence. Pansy s'était levée aussi mais placée légèrement en retrait. Elle était suffisamment proche d'Hermione pour entendre toute la conversation, mais elle se tenait un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être prise à parti. Elle n'était même pas sûre que la rouquine la reconnaîtrait après tout. Des années avaient passé et elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard.

L'air supérieur, Ginny se plaça face à Hermione.

\- Où est mon incapable de mari ? Je dois lui parler !

Hermione hoqueta de stupeur, surprise de l'agressivité de Ginny. Elle redressa la tête, ses yeux chocolat lançant des éclairs.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Ginny. Harry n'est pas disponible.

La rousse étira ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais.

\- Choisis ton camp Hermione. Tu es une Weasley et je compte bien annoncer à ce cher Harry que je demande le divorce et que j'exige ma part.

Hermione gronda doucement, mais elle ne vit pas Pansy se glisser dans le château discrètement.

L'ancienne Serpentard n'avait rien manqué de l'échange, et avait immédiatement compris ce que préparait la femme du Sauveur. Elle devait beaucoup à Harry, comme beaucoup. Et il lui avait ramené sa fille saine et sauve, malgré les tensions qu'il y avait eu entre eux quand ils étaient étudiants.

Scarlett ne tarissait pas d'éloges non plus sur le professeur Potter, qu'elle idolâtrait littéralement.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Pansy s'était précipitée à l'infirmerie pour utiliser la cheminée. Elle avait contacté Blaise en urgence et lui avait résumé la situation, sur un ton plein d'urgence.

Le métis n'avait même pas répondu. Il était juste venu immédiatement et avait suivi Pansy.

Bien entendu, c'était une infraction claire au règlement de l'école que de faire venir des visiteurs en empruntant la cheminée de l'Infirmerie, qui plus est sans en demander la permission à la Directrice. Mais c'était après tout une situation d'urgence, et Pansy ne comptait pas laisser Ginny Weasley mettre à terre Harry. Elle était certaine que Minerva se rangerait à ses arguments : la vieille chatte avait toujours eu un petit faible pour le Sauveur, après tout.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le perron du château, Hermione vibrait de rage, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, alors que Ginny l'invectivait. Elle en était à hurler que jamais Harry ne verrait James et Lily, et qu'elle exigeait un accès complet au coffre Potter.

Blaise avança calmement pour se placer près de Hermione et adressa un léger clin d'œil à la nouvelle professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. En le voyant, l'homme près de Ginny se raidit et essaya de calmer Ginny mais celle ci le repoussa, rouge de colère.

Voyant Blaise, elle renifla, le reconnaissant aussitôt.

\- Zabini. Un autre Mangemort tiens. La preuve que Harry est totalement stupide !

Blaise étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier. Calmement, il se pencha légèrement en avant, détaillant Ginny.

\- Weaslette.

\- C'est Madame Potter pour toi !

Blaise ricana, satisfait.

\- Non non… pas avec ce que je viens d'entendre.

Incapable de se maîtriser, Ginny gronda avant de hurler.

\- Je vais te réduire en miettes Zabini ! Quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, tu ne feras plus le malin !

Le métis gloussa, joyeux. Derrière lui, Pansy sourit largement, tandis que Hermione assistait à l'échange surréaliste, bouche bée. Ignorant la furie rousse, Blaise s'adressa à l'homme qui accompagnait Ginny, le fixant d'un regard dur.

\- Maître, vous voudrez bien noter que votre cliente m'a menacé devant témoins ? Ceci sera bien évidemment versé au dossier.

Comme Ginny n'eut pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait, Blaise se fit un plaisir de l'éclairer. Hermione en le regardant parler comprit pourquoi il était décrit comme le meilleur avocat du monde sorcier. Il était évident qu'il allait mettre Ginny à terre sans le moindre mal.

\- Vois-tu, Weaslette, je suis l'avocat de Harry Potter. Compte tenu de ton comportement discutable envers votre fils cadet, il s'est renseigné sur la façon dont il pourrait protéger les intérêts d'Albus Severus. Ton second fils, tu te souviens ? Ton avocat a dû t'informer que tu ne pouvais pas avoir accès aux possessions de ton mari, ni profiter des bénéfices de la famille Potter en l'absence de jugement. Je suppose qu'en venant ici faire un scandale accompagnée d'un avocat tu espérais que ton mari ne perde son sang-froid et ne fasse une erreur pour appuyer ton dossier. Je suppose qu'une erreur malencontreuse aurait mis la presse au courant de l'instabilité de ce cher Potter, non ?

L'air gêné de l'avocat derrière la rousse confirma la supposition de Blaise. Ginny comprenant soudain qu'elle avait fait une erreur en venant à Poudlard faire un esclandre blêmit, mais elle se reprit rapidement et plissa les yeux.

\- Tu vas me le payer Zabini !

Hermione secoua la tête, et soupira.

\- Ça suffit Ginny. Tu en as assez fait. Rentre chez toi !


	63. Perdu dans un labyrinthe

**PROMPT : Perdu dans un labyrinthe**

* * *

Albus était épuisé. Il marchait dans la forêt interdite depuis des heures, et il était affamé. Il était parti si rapidement, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant au temps qui lui faudrait pour retrouver Scorpius et Anna.

Pour autant, il était toujours autant déterminé. Il ne comptait pas faire de pause, pas tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter.

De temps à autres, il entendait des bruits autour de lui. Bruits de déplacement, de branches cassées, bruissement de feuilles. Il se raidissait à chaque fois, craignant de voir une créature fondre sur lui et l'attaquer. Mais heureusement, rien ne se passait.

Il s'estimait chanceux, parce qu'il avait conscience qu'il serait démuni face à n'importe quelle créature agressive de la forêt…

A plusieurs reprises, il avait croisé des abris de fortune, qu'il avait inspecté avec prudence. Il y avait des signes d'une présence passée, mais ils étaient toujours déserts.

Albus craignait plus que tout de se retrouver face à la silhouette dissimulée sous sa cape qui avait enlevé Scorpius. Il se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti, et de son incapacité à intervenir pour protéger Scorpius.

Mais lorsque la peur se faisait trop présente, il se souvenait qu'il était le fils de Harry Potter et qu'il faisait tout ça pour sauver son meilleur ami. Il était déterminé à ne pas échouer, à montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas le cracmol que son frère James décrivait.

Lorsque Scorpius avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était senti complètement perdu. Un instant, il était dans le couloir avec Albus, riant et plaisantant, retournant dans les cachots pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait dans un endroit sombre et glacial, apparemment ligoté. Il entendait quelqu'un renifler et pleurer à côté de lui, mais il n'osait pas parler pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour se souvenir qu'il avait été enlevé et une vague de panique l'avait envahi. Croyant que c'était son meilleur ami près de lui, il avait chuchoté son nom, tout doucement.

Mais ce n'était pas Albus qui lui avait répondu. C'était Anna Nott, une Serdaigle qu'il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises à la bibliothèque. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait disparu jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience à ses côtés.

Le soulagement d'apprendre qu'Albus n'était pas prisonnier fut de courte durée : il se demanda immédiatement ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais les liens qui le retenaient étaient solidement noués.

Haletant, il se calma et s'autorisa quelques minutes de désespoir, laissant les larmes couler. Il repoussa brutalement la pensée qu'ils avaient été abandonné dans cet endroit et qu'ils y resteraient sans que personne ne puisse les localiser.

Après tout, il avait perdu toute notion du temps passé, et il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était ligoté dans cet endroit plongé dans les ténèbres. Il frissonnait, autant de peur que de froid, et il avait beaucoup de mal à rester positif.

A ses côtés, Anna sanglotait doucement, apparemment perdue dans ses cauchemars. La présence de Scorpius ne semblait pas l'avoir apaisée et elle n'avait pas l'air de le croire quand il lui avait assuré que son père et le professeur Potter viendraient les chercher.

Albus grogna en se cognant une fois de plus dans une branche. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu dans un labyrinthe, et il détestait cette sensation. Agacé, il traversa brutalement un buisson, se moquant des petits animaux qu'il dérangeait, en maudissant la forêt interdite et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Il se jura que fils d'Harry Potter ou non, il n'était pas prêt de remettre les pieds à cet endroit, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il commençait à perdre son bel optimisme et la certitude qu'il allait retrouver Scorpius seul, comme un grand. En entrant dans une minuscule clairière de plus, il décida de faire une pause. Peut être qu'en se reposant quelques minutes, il retrouverait toute sa combativité et verrait les choses un peu moins sombrement…

Voyant une cabane - plutôt un abri branlant qui semblait tenir debout par magie - Albus décida de l'inspecter en premier. Puis, il soufflerait un peu avant de reprendre ses recherches, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

En entrant prudemment dans la construction fragile, Albus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour déterminer que ce qu'il entendait était des sanglots étouffés.

L'intérieur était bien entendu plus grand que l'extérieur, comme la tente de son grand-père Weasley. Albus repéra bien vite une porte au fond de la minuscule pièce et s'y précipita, oubliant toute prudence.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il repéra immédiatement les silhouettes de ses deux camarades. Il resta paralysé par la surprises quelques secondes avant de se précipiter en pleurant sur Scorpius pour l'enlacer.

\- Scorpius !

Voyant son ami ligoté, mais indemne, Albus gloussa nerveusement en s'acharnant sur les nœuds qui le retenaient prisonnier, avant de sortir sa baguette et de libérer le jeune homme d'un sort de découpe adroitement lancé.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, sanglotant de soulagement, heureux de se retrouver.

Albus ne s'écarta que pour libérer Anna mais il ne lâcha pas la main de son meilleur ami, craignant de le perdre à nouveau.

La voix un peu rauque, Scorpius posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- On est où ? Tu es tout seul ?

Albus haussa les épaules. Il jeta un bref regard vers Anna qui semblait en bonne santé.

\- On est au milieu de la forêt interdite. Et… Et bien je suis venu à ta recherche.

Scorpius renifla d'un air moqueur, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Et tu disais que tu ne ressemblais pas à ton père ?

Anna s'éclaircit la voix, doucement.

\- On devrait peut être partir avant que… la personne qui nous a… enlevé ne revienne.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et les trois enfants quittèrent la cabane. Une fois dans la clairière, Albus les entraîna à sa suite, repartant dans la direction d'où il était arrivé.

Sa fatigue semblait s'être envolée, comme si retrouver Scorpius lui avait donné un nouveau souffle.


	64. Ruisselant de larmes

**Voici le dernier chapitre... Avant de prendre un jet de tomates, je tiens à préciser qu'une suite est en cours d'écriture... Elle arrivera d'ici quelque temps ;)**

**Dès demain, vous retrouverez une nouvelle fiction If You Dare, pour continuer nos rendez-vous quotidiens.**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, et j'espère que la suite que je prépare vous plaira tout autant... Sur ce, place au chapitre du jour ! Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**PROMPT : ruisselant de larmes**

* * *

Les trois enfants avaient marché inlassablement dans la direction indiquée par Albus, sans se douter qu'au même instant trois de leurs professeurs accompagnés d'un Auror entraient dans la forêt à leur recherche.

Ils progressaient lentement, collés les uns aux autres. Ils sursautaient à chaque bruit, avant de se regarder et de rire un peu trop nerveusement.

Les adolescents ne le savaient pas, mais ils étaient discrètement protégés par un Centaure. Bane - bien que réticent à intervenir dans les affaires humaines - avait choisi d'oublier ses principes, uniquement pour suivre le jeune Potter et s'assurer qu'il ne risque rien au cœur de la forêt interdite.

Harry Potter après tout était celui qui les avait libéré des ténèbres. Il était logique de le remercier en s'assurant que son fils lui revienne sain et sauf…

Il avait assisté aux retrouvailles des deux amis et de la jeune fille. Il était connu comme étant une créature dépourvue d'empathie, dur et parfois cruel. Firenze le premier lui avait souvent reproché ses principes rigides quand il s'agissait de s'éloigner des humains.

Pourtant, le jeune fils Potter l'avait touché. Le garçon semblait à la fois fort et intrépide comme son père, mais pétri d'incertitudes… Pourtant, malgré tout, il avait courageusement continué de chercher son meilleur ami, fouillant la forêt avec une opiniâtreté qui forçait l'admiration.

Sa joie de retrouver son camarade n'était pas feinte. Ils s'étaient enlacés et Albus avait entraîné ses camarades avec une vigueur toute retrouvée…

Bane n'était pas une créature impulsive. Il croyait aux présages, à ce qu'il lisait dans les étoiles et dans la course des planètes. Il passait la plupart de son temps le nez levé vers le ciel, et se détachait des affaires terrestres.

Pourtant, il avait suivi son instinct et avait décidé de veiller à ce que les gamins puissent rejoindre l'école sains et saufs.

Sa fierté n'aurait pas admis qu'il affiche son désir de protéger le fils du Sauveur alors, il les suivait de loin, dans l'ombre.

A l'orée de la forêt, Harry et Drago montraient à Ron et Neville la direction qu'ils avaient explorée lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur Lavande. Ils hésitaient encore à se séparer en deux équipes ou à rester groupés.

Après quelques secondes de débat, ils prirent tous la même direction, s'éloignant les uns des autres de quelques pas pour avancer parallèlement et ainsi ratisser plus largement la forêt.

C'était la meilleure solution à leurs yeux : en cas de danger, ils étaient suffisamment proches pour se porter secours mutuellement.

Ils progressaient lentement, mais ils examinaient soigneusement le chemin qu'ils parcouraient. Le peu de repos qu'avaient pris Harry et Drago avait été bénéfique pour les deux hommes, et ils se sentaient alertes. Bien plus qu'après leur rencontre désastreuse avec Lavande Brown.

Ron marmonnait en avançant, maudissant la forêt et ses créatures, se rappelant de tous les mauvais souvenirs associés à sa scolarité et à cet endroit. Il n'était pas près d'oublier la rencontre avec les acromentules après tout…

Neville pour sa part, regardait autour de lui avec curiosité, se promettant de revenir à l'occasion pour y examiner les espèces végétales. Il découvrait tout un monde qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné et le botaniste en lui exultait.

Ce fut Drago qui repéra le premier un mouvement devant eux. Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis très longtemps, alors il s'immobilisa, baguette brandie devant lui, craignant l'attaque d'une créature. Harry réagit aussitôt alors que Ron et Neville continuaient sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago jura brusquement et baissa sa baguette avant de partir en courant, suivi par Harry. Ils avaient reconnu les cheveux platine de Scorpius, et ils espéraient que les trois enfants étaient ensemble.

L'instant d'après, Drago enlaçait Scorpius, le visage ruisselant de larmes, tandis que Harry recevait un Albus sanglotant dans ses bras. Ron qui arrivait derrière s'approcha de Anna, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Puis l'Auror rappela à l'ordre les deux pères pour leur indiquer qu'il serait bien de quitter la forêt pour rentrer au château au plus vite…

Cependant, avant de repartir, Drago lâcha son fils pour prendre Albus dans ses bras, et le remercier, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Harry attira Scorpius a lui, et lui sourit, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, le câlinant comme s'il était l'un de ses enfants.

C'est un groupe joyeux qui repartit pour Poudlard, soulagé de l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient eu. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre le château, et ils se rendirent directement à l'infirmerie. Les enfants furent immédiatement pris en charge par Madame Pomfresh et Pansy.

Personne ne songea à reprocher à Albus d'avoir voulu aider son ami. Les enfants furent informés qu'ils étaient désormais en sécurité, et que le danger avait été maîtrisé.

Dès qu'elle apprit que Scorpius était de retour, Rose s'était précipitée à l'infirmerie et s'était jetée dans les bras du blond avant de remercier Albus de son courage. Elle n'avait pas oublié de lui hurler dessus, en lui rappelant qu'il aurait dû l'emmener avec lui…

En allant faire à Minerva le récit de ce qui s'était passé, Harry lui avait annoncé sa volonté de rester à Poudlard. Il aimait enseigner, et il ne voulait pas reprendre son ancienne vie. Il avait trouvé le bonheur sans grande surprise : après tout, l'école avait été son premier véritable foyer.

Neville et Drago confirmèrent également qu'ils resteraient à Poudlard aussi longtemps que la Directrice aurait besoin d'eux. Ils semblaient avoir trouvé leur vocation également.

Hermione hésita longtemps, et demanda un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait. Elle voulait en parler avec son mari en premier lieu, même si la tentation de rester professeur était grande. Elle aimait Poudlard et ne s'en cachait pas.

Pansy proposa ses services pour une durée plus longue, et Madame Pomfresh ravie, décida de prendre enfin sa retraite après bien trop d'années de bons et loyaux services. Sa relève était assurée, et il était temps selon elle de laisser la place à une nouvelle génération de professeurs.

La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard, et James dût se rendre à l'évidence : il avait perdu tous les privilèges qu'il s'était arrogé. Ses amis s'étaient éloignés de son influence sans pour autant le renier. Il n'avait juste plus le pouvoir de tourmenter les Serpentard en général et son petit frère en particulier.

Harry obtint le divorce sans peine. Blaise n'eut aucun mal à protéger les intérêts de son client et à réduire Ginny au silence. Personne chez les Weasley ne songea à reprocher à Harry quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous conscients qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes après tout.

Quand à Harry et Drago, leur rapprochement et leur relation est une autre histoire


	65. Personnages et suite

J'avais évoqué la possibilité de communiquer l'ensemble des couples et des OC que j'avais utilisé dans cette fiction, pour que les ascendances et liens soient plus clairs. Comme promis, voici les enfants de Poudlard, Next-Gen.

Comme cette fiction concerne la Next-Gen, j'ai peuplé Poudlard avec un grand nombre d'OC. J'ai créé des couples entre les élèves contemporains à Harry à Poudlard, et ai réparti leur descendance...

**1/ Merlin**

J'avais un prompt Roi Arthur, que j'ai associé à Merlin.  
Selon mes recherches (merci cher Google), Merlin est né aux alentours de 982. Salazar Serpentard est né avant 976.  
JK Rowling a précisé que Merlin avait été réparti à Serpentard, maison des dirigeants, de la fierté, de l'ambition, de la ruse, du dédain des règles, de la grandeur, de la noblesse et de la provocation.

Poudlard a été fondée au 10ème siècle environ, aux alentours de 993. Ainsi... Merlin avait 11 ans lors de son ouverture, et aurait été l'un des premiers élèves, côtoyant les fondateurs.

C'est sur ces éléments que je me suis inspiré pour la légende que Scorpius raconte à Albus.

**2/ Les enfants Next-Gen**

J'ai gardé les enfants "originaux" décrits par JK Rowling à savoir :

Famille Potter : James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna  
Famille Malefoy : Scorpius  
Famille Granger-Weasley : Rose, Hugo  
Famille Jonhson-Weasley (George et Angelina) : Fred et Roxane

Les couples et les enfants que j'ai créé :

Comme Albus Severus est le personnage principal, j'ai estimé l'âge des enfants en fonction d'Albus :

Neville & Hannah Abbot  
Deux enfants : Charlotte (un an de plus que Albus, Gryffondor) et Matthew (même âge qu'Albus, Poufsouffle)

Pansy Parkinson & Anthony Goldstein  
Deux enfants : Geneviève (quatre ans de plus que Albus, Serdaigle) et Scarlett (même âge qu'Albus, Serpentard)

Blaise Zabini & Marietta Edgecombe  
Deux enfants : Louis (même âge qu'Albus, Serpentard) et Jamie ( 4 ans de plus qu'Albus, Serpentard)

Cho Chang & Michael Corner  
Un enfant : Katie (quatre ans de plus qu'Albus, Serdaigle)

Katie Bell & Olivier Dubois  
Trois enfants : Emily (trois ans de plus qu'Albus, Gryffondor), Georgina (un an de plus qu'Albus, Gryffondor) et Sean (plus jeune qu'Albus)

Alicia Spinnet et Dean Thomas  
Deux enfants - jumeaux : Rochelle ( même âge qu'Albus, Gryffondor) et Alfred (même âge qu'Albus, Serdaigle)

Susan Bones & Colin Crivey  
Deux enfants : Eleanor (même année qu'Albus, Gryffondor) et Chris (deux ans de plus qu'Albus, Gryffondor)

Lavande Brown & Seamus Finnigan  
Un enfant : Devon (un an de plus qu'Albus, Poufsouffle)

Gregory Goyle & Eloïse Midgen  
Un enfant : Joshua (même âge qu'Albus, Serpentard)

Theodore Nott & Romilda Vane  
Un enfant : Anna (même âge qu'Albus, Serdaigle)

Lee Jordan & Marie Jackson (moldue)  
un enfant : Luke (trois ans de plus qu'Albus, Gryffondor)

Justin Finch-Finley & Laure Dubois (moldue)  
Un enfant : Edward (deux ans de plus qu'Albus, Poufsouffle)

Millicent Bullstrode & Dereck Jones (moldu)  
Un enfant : Hela (même âge qu'Albus, Serpentard)

Daphné Greengrass & Terry Boot  
Deux enfants : Olivier (deux ans de plus qu'Albus, Serpentard) et Jade (plus jeune qu'Albus)

Morag MacDougal (Serdaigle) & Cormac McLaggen  
Un enfant, Freddie (un an de plus qu'Albus, Gryffondor)

Lisa Turpin & Marcus Belby  
Un enfant : Robbie (même âge qu'Albus Serdaigle)

Sally-Ann Perks & Eddie Carmichael  
Deux enfants : David (deux ans de plus qu'Albus, Serdaigle) et Enora (plus jeune qu'Albus)

Adrian Pucey & Penelope Deauclair  
Un enfant : Scott (Deux ans de plus qu'Albus, Serpentard)

Tracey Davies & Zacharias Smith  
Un enfant : Nick (même âge qu'Albus, Gryffondor)

J'ai choisi des familles de taille moyenne, avec environ 2 enfants. C'est plus que les enfants uniques des sang-pur, mais en contexte d'après guerre, ça peut s'expliquer par le besoin de repeupler le monde magique.

**3/ La suite**

Je vous ai promis une suite, parce que la fin est ... bon allons-y : pourrie !  
En effet, j'ai eu un léger manque d'inspiration, compte tenu que je ne suis pas vraiment familière avec la Next Gen. Je n'étais pas convaincue par l'histoire (elle a failli disparaître, j'hésitais vraiment à la publier).  
J'ai donc choisi de couper un peu abruptement après la fin de l'intrigue principale pour ne pas empirer les choses à mes yeux. J'avais besoin de recul et de retours.

Le nombre de lecteurs et vos revues m'ont réconciliée avec cette fiction. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire une suite. Elle est actuellement en cours d'écriture et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose de me dire quels personnages vous aimeriez voir débarquer dans la suite. Ou quels couples. J'essaierai de les ajouter à mon intrigue en cours :)

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, et à très vite

Lili


End file.
